What Would Happen?
by Linn1001
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't move to Forks that day? Would she do it later or would Edward and Bella meet in another way? Or what if they didn't meet at all?
1. Chapter 1 Vision

**What Would Happen?**

**All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Summary; What would happen if Bella didn't go to Forks that day? Would she do it later or will Edward and Bella meet in another way? Or what if they don't meet at all?**

**Read and see!**

******It can be a little tough in the beginning but I promise you that it'll get better!**

**Chapter 1 - Vision**

**EPOV**

This was one of the times I wished I could sleep. School.

It was time for my biology-lesson and we should identify some object glass with root shot then separate them into groups or something.

Meanwhile I thought...

What if I should ask Carlisle to go on a vacation all by my self? Maybe to Alaska and visit Tanya and her coven? It was a long time until next school break...

I would have to take a break from school. Not that I would fall behind or anything I thought dryly.

I was the one that got ready with the task first of course. Mr Banner already knew this of course. _It's no idea to check Edwards answers. It's always perfect even in the little more harder tasks. _He thought dryly. I smiled at that. I probably knew more than he did.

I walked through the hospital doors to Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?" _I wonder what he wants? _He thought a little confused.

"I would prefer too going away for a little while."

"Why? In the middle of the semester?" Now he really was confused.

"I need a little alone time. By myself."

"Where are you planning on going?"

"I don't know. I guess I will check with Alice tonight." I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, Edward. I have some work too do now. I see you at home." _I wonder what Alice will say about this. _He thought a little sarcastic.

"See ya."

When I drove the car to the garage I saw Alice on the porch. She was waiting for me.

_Why do you have to leave?_

"I want to. I need it." I kept my answer simple.

_Why? Can't you just stay here? We could go shopping together or something? You know how sad Esme will be if you leave!_

_She's going to be heartbroken! We all going to be!_

"Ehm.. no thank you Alice and I know that they will be upset!_" _Then I added "Any ideas where I might be going?" I tried to look into her head to see if she saw something but she kept on blocking me. Why?

Then she spoke;

"I don't really know. I thought it was obvious for you to go to Alaska but I don't see you going there. I'll have an answer until tonight, but wait a second. I have some blurred up pictures to show you."

She showed me the pictures that she had seen but it was nothing special with them. Except for one. It was a girl with shoulder long brown hair, deep chocolate eyes, so deep that it almost felt as if I looked closely I could read her easily without hearing her thoughts. She had that eyes you could look into forever. She was pale. - Not vampire pale but natural pale. She smiled a sweet smile and then she blushed.

I couldn't take the image off of my head. Who was this girl? Why did Alice see her in her vision? A human that she never had met. Neither had the others or I.

"Who was that girl in your vision Alice?" I asked her confused.

_I know that I'm not allowed to say something about your trip to anyone. That's all yours. But I have no idea about who that girl might be! I have already tried some possibilities but I don't know. You know that I must know the person a little before I could see his or hers future. So I have no idea! Because no one of us have never met her...Well, well you can go now. I'll have your answer until tonight._ She said that last part with a sad smile on her lips. I just nodded my head in her direction and turned around and ran into the forest. I would have to hunt but the image of the girl was in my head all the time until I let my instincts take over.


	2. Chapter 2 The call

**Chapter 2 – The call**

**BPOV**

The sun shined. I sat on the porch up to the house and just enjoyed it. It was really hot here in Phoenix, Arizona and I enjoyed the sun completely.

But I wasn't tan. I was really pale and a klutz. I didn't do anything right on the gym and if I should be like the other girls I would have been very tan, care about my look, how I dressed or how many guys who was interested in me. But I wasn't any of that. I was just flat and boring.

I had just made my way home from school and was supposed to do my homework but I just wasn't able to do it. Not now anyways.

20 minutes later I decided that I have to go inside. My mother and Phil should be home in a while and it was my turn to cook. I loved to cook. I started with the homeworks ; trig, biology and the English homework. It wasn't that hard so I was done really fast. I decided that I would go and call Charlie.

"Hi dad", I said when he picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hi Bells!" He was always so happy when I called. I should do that more.

"How's it going dad?"

"Well, it's raining but otherwise it's really good up here."

"Ugh, it's too bad that it's raining", I said but it wasn't a surprise exactly, because it always did.

"Yeah. But how's school?"

"Yeah dad it's totally okay." Me and Charlie always had a little problem to small talk but I liked to

call him because he got so happy when I did. And besides I liked to talk with him too.

"How's Forks then?" I asked.

"Well everything is fine here. Peaceful and nice. I came up with something a couple of days ago...Have you met the Cullen family sometime?"

"Who? No I haven't heard that last name ever before. Who are they? Did they just move to Forks or something?"

"No they moved here a couple of years ago. They lived in Alaska earlier. But anyways, they are really nice and they have five children. You know everyone is adopted and they are all in the same age! In your age," He said that last bit with a matter of fact tone. "The parents are only 25-30 or something. When they first moved here I just thought that it would be a lots of trouble with that kids but no! They're not in any trouble at all. Never called them in or something like that. I think you really would like them if you met them someday."

Wow that was like Charlie's longest speak I've ever heard. Why did he tell me this? He's probably trying to convince me to move to him instead of living with Phil and Renee. No kid is in trouble and I should probably be good friends with them.

"Wow...That's great dad. Strange that I haven't seen them", I put in the end.

"Maybe Bells but you really should meet them!"

"Okay dad but I have to go. Mom and Phil will be home soon and it's my turn to cook."

"Okay Bells take good care okay?"

"Yeah...you too dad."

While I was cooking I thought of the conversation with Charlie. I didn't know if I've ever heard about a family with five kids, everyone is adopted or something and the parents so young. How did they handle that? They must have a really big and large house. I wonder what they thought about Forks. I didn't want to live there...but maybe they liked it. What did I know?

"Hi honey", My mom called when she walked inside the house.

"Hello mom and hi Phil", I almost shouted.

"Hello, Bella"

"The dinner is done right away." I put the pasta in the bowl.

"It's going to be pasta salad", I said when Renee showed up in the kitchen."I didn't have time to make anything else."

"Ooh, but that's wonderful", Phil said when he also showed up in the kitchen.

During the dinner we small talked a little bit and I asked Phil how it was with all his baseball stuff going on. He told me that it went pretty well and he hoped that his contract would be extended. I did know that his contract would be out in about a year.

My mom sat quietly with her food. That's really strange to be her.

"Mom, what's the problem?" I asked her a little concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing baby."

I knew what she was thinking when she said that. She wanted to travel. Away from Phoenix with Phil. But who would stay with me then? It didn't work out but I knew that she wished so.

I tried to change the subject.

"I would like to try to have a job aside from school", I said. A little proud of myself.

"What? Why?" They both where really confused.

"I want to buy my own car. I need the job so I can save money for that. Maybe not a new one but just something that works."

"But honey we could pay a little of that too you know. You don't want to miss so much homework time", She blurted out.

"But I really want to do this. And then if I do you two can have a little time when you don't have to drive me everywhere, and I could go wherever I want. Oh, and by the way you know that my grades are really good. Oh, I forgot gym but that you already know", I chuckled at the end. Everybody did know that my lousiest subject was gym because I was such a klutz. Me and gym didn't fit together. So easy was that.

"Yes we know Bella but we feel that we need to be with you more and help you", Phil said.

"Oh. But that's not a problem. You guys know that I like to be by myself too. And besides I think it's going to be easy to find a job. I mean Phoenix is so big so I hope that it is some store or something that needs my help."

"Okay sweetie but when exactly are you going to look for this job? It's going to be like a half time job, right?" My mom sounded worried.

"Yeah, exactly. I'm going to look around a little after school tomorrow. "

"Oh well but I think that you should sleep over this sweetie. Just so you know that this is the right thing to do."

"Yeah don't worry mom I will. I think I'm going up to my room and just read or something."

The truth was that I needed to think. On everything. But I would read too. Right now I read "Wuthering heights" for I didn't know how many times. I really loved that book.

I was laying on my bed and reading. I loved to read a good book.

But after like two hours I fell asleep. I was dreaming. About that family that Charlie told me about. The Cullen's or something....


	3. Chapter 3 The dream

**Chapter 3 – the dream**

**BPOV**

In my dream I was walking in a green forest, I knew that I never had been here before and still I knew where to go. It was like my legs just kept going.

I walked further into the green forest and never tripped.

Wow that's a first one.

And then exactly when I was getting a little annoyed, I walked out into a sunny meadow. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen in my entire life.

Until I saw a family there. Seven people. I changed my mind. _They _was the most beautiful I've ever seen.

They were standing in the middle of the meadow and I got a feeling that they couldn't see me.

There was a man and a woman who seemed a little bit older then the others. I guessed that they were the parents. Then there was a really big guy and a girl who seemed to be the most beautiful girl in the world. The big guy scared me a little but in some kind of way he seemed really nice and fun because he had a big grin placed on his face. I wondered what was so funny? Right next to them there was a girl who had short black hair and it stood everywhere. She looked a little pixie like, and a boy with blond hair who looked like he was in pain. He had his arms wrapped around her waist. And beside them was the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. He had bronze colored hair and a beautiful smile on his lips. He was the only one who was standing alone. Why? But that wasn't the most important thing. The thing were that they all sort of sparkled in the sun. How strange. Could people do that? It was like millions of diamonds was in their own skin or something... I could just focus on the bronze haired guy. He was so beautiful that it took my breath away.

And then I woke up.

When I woke up the first thing I saw in my mind was the bronze haired guy from the dream. But I couldn't have dreamed of the Cullen's right? I didn't know how they looked like and I had like the worlds strangest dream?

I couldn't get the image of him off of my head.

I got up and went to the bathroom.

After that I picked out my clothes. I just took one clean white t-shirt and black jeans.

When I was done I was heading down to make breakfast to me, mom and Phil.

They came down the stairs 5 minutes after I was done with my pancakes.

I heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"Bye Phil, bye mom!" I shouted before I ran out to the waiting car. There sitting in the car was my best friend Laura. We had known each other since kinder garden.

She always picked me up for school. Note: Another thing why I needed my own car.

I felt sorry for her that she was like forced to pick me up every day. But every time I said so she began to say that it wasn't a problem and I didn't have to worry. That I did it too much.

This day to school there was a change in Laura. And suddenly she asked

"Can't we go traveling together?" Wait! What did she say?

"What? You mean now?" Wow....I was surprised.

"Yeah I guess so. If you'd like? I mean we have known each other for so long time it would be great to do something together!" She smiled at me. Then she added

"I mean you have like perfect grades so it wouldn't be a problem for us to go now. My grades are totally okay and I don't think I can get them higher so that wouldn't be a problem either."

Wow I was shocked. I had never done such a thing before...

Hm.....

I thought about it for a minute and Laura let me. She knew that I needed some time to think this threw.

Well... I hadn't been on a vacation since... I don't really know when.

And besides I had never got on a far vacation in my whole life. Especially not with a friend. And Laura was my best friend. This would be like my only chance.

"Wow I don't know if I can but I'd love to."

"Wow that's so great to hear Bella!" She said happily to me. She shot me a big smile and then she turned her eyes back to the road.

When we arrived at school she looked at me and smiled.

"Well today's Monday so we only have the lunch and the afternoon classes together."

She said with a little small smile.

"Yeah...Ooh and I have trig right now", I said with a sigh.

She just smiled at me and walked to her first class.

My day went in a blur. I thought about how Renee would take it. Me going on a vacation alone with a friend. Would she let me go? Where should I get all the money for the trip in that case? I mean, Laura wanted to go really soon I think. I had a little saved to the car I had thought of to buy. Yeah... Bella wait with this conversation until you come home. I said to myself in a little nervous sigh.

When it was lunchtime I walked slowly to the crowded cafeteria. I wasn't so hungry so I just bought a sandwich and a bottle of water. I sat down with Laura beside me at our usual table with our other friends. There was Jessica, Daniel, Aaron and Sonya. As usual I wasn't saying that much. I mean, I do know the others it's just that I'm not the one who speaks that much. We all became friends in seventh grade. Laura invited them to our table. And now we hangs out together. Not nearly as much as me and Laura but still a couple of times. The funny thing is that everyone of them has a thing for each other. Jessica and Daniel, Sonya and Aaron. They just don't know if the other feels the same. But for me and Laura it's obvious. We are just waiting for one of them to take the first step.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Laura giggled in my ear.

"Yeah, sorry?" I caught myself by daydreaming. Or... daydreaming about one special person.

The bronze haired guy in my dream.

"I asked if you wanted to come to my place tonight?" She said as quietly as she could so no one but me could hear and smiled.

I thought about it for a minute.

Then I remembered.

"Ooh sorry but I can't. I must find a job because I need money." I shot her a meaning full glance.

"But, Bella can't you do it some other time?" She asked.

Laura looked at me meaningfully.

"Ooh... okay", I said as quietly as her.

Then she spoke louder.

"Well, Bella it's time for Spanish", She said. Everyone else had French so they stood up and went to their classes.

When we walked Laura asked me about the trip.

"You really wanna go?"

"Yeah of course Laura!" I said with a smile.

"Great! We're going to have so much fun!" She said happily.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. This was a thing I had been waiting for. I was hoping for something far away.

"I really don't know. I was thinking that we could look at it tonight?" Yes I could be with her and choose! No way that I was going to look for a job today! That could wait until tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Terrifying information?

**Chapter 4 – terrifying information?**

**EPOV**

When I was done hunting I ran to the house. The sun had started to set on the sky.

Esme was waiting for me sitting in the couch.

"How was your day?" She asked with a smile.

"As usual. You?" I went to the piano and ran my fingers through it.

It sounded good.

"I've just stayed here in the house and relaxed. Ooh please Edward play for me!"

I started to play her favorite song.

When I ended the song Esme looked like she was about to cry if she could. I knew that she loved to hear me play and I felt bad because I didn't do it so often anymore.

Right then Carlisle came home from work.

"Hello Edward." He walked through the room until he reached Esme in the couch and bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hello to you too," She said to him with a smile.

"How was your day?"

"Fine but I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They both smiled and gazed deep into each others eyes.

That was one of many things that was difficult about being in a house full of couples. Everybody had a soul mate and I hadn't. I knew that Tanya was interested in me. She had showed me that many years ago. But I didn't return that interest. But I didn't need it. I wish I had it but I'm fine just as I am.

I wondered where Rose and Emmett where. Right, now I remember. They went to Port Angeles right after school and they should be home by now.

Right then I heard a car pull in the driveway.

1 minute later Emmett came running into the house.

Rosalie just walked in with her shopping bags and up to their room. I bet Alice was a little pissed because she wasn't allowed to come with Rosalie on the shopping trip.

"Edward? Guess what?" Emmett said excited.

"What?" I asked him.

"When I was in Port Angeles I saw-"

And then I heard it.

"Edward?!" I ran up through the stairs and in to Alice and Jasper's room as fast as I could.

Alice was panicked when I stepped in their huge room.

"What's the matter Alice? Have someone stolen some of your credit cards again?" I said as a joke.

I remembered the last time that happened! Or should I say nearly happened?

Ooh that pixie! She would run through , like the whole town to find it and then it was Emmett who found it under the couch. That was the funniest thing ever!

But when I really saw her I stopped dead in the doorway. She was sitting on hers and Jasper's bed and looked like she was about to cry. I couldn't set together her thoughts. She just went through everything in her mind as fast as possible.

"Alice?! What happened?!!"

Unfortunately I couldn't tell Jasper to come up here and help me. The only one who could make her calm. He was out hunting by this time.

And then she fixed her thoughts and nearly screamed at me.

"Why do I see that you're going to the Volturi in Italy?!" About then, everyone except Jasper was in the doorway too. All staring at me and Alice with shock written in their faces.


	5. Chapter 5 Planning

**Chapter 5 – Planning**

**BPOV**

The rest of the day ended up fast.

Me and Laura went home to her place. She lived with her parents 5 minutes away from my house.

"Last night I took some broschures from a traveling information", She said when we reached the porch.

We walked inside and to her living room. There on the TV table was a whole bunch of broschures! This could take like forever!

As if Laura could read my mind she said:

"I know. It's many but I wanted to look at every places they had. Just so the trip gets perfect", She said with a smile. I was so easy to read. We sat down at the table and started to look through the broschures.

I was looking at a broschure about Egypt when Laura stood up from where we sat.

"We can't just do like this. We need our own lists. You pick up your favorite places and I mine. Then we compare. Okay?"

"Yeah sure." I knew that this would take like an eternity if we didn't do like she had suggested.

When I was done with 18 of the broschures I had written down:

Egypt.

Thailand.

Greece.

Italy.

China.

Spain.

Sweden.

"I don't think that's a good idea to write more because it will just get harder to decide", I said as I

turned my head in her direction.

I was really satisfied with what I had picked out.

"Are you ready?" I said smiling at her.

"Yep." We laid our listings next to each other.

Bella's List: Laura's list:

Egypt. Sri Lanka.

Thailand. Italy.

Greece. Vietnam.

Italy. Sweden.

China. Japan.

Spain. Germany.

Sweden. Thailand.

"Well, some of the countries are the same", She said to me with a laugh.

"Yeah but then we must pick 1 of the 3."

"Okay but the countries we have picked out so far is Thailand, Italy and Sweden", Then she added :

"But I've already been in Thailand but I can do it again! It's so wonderful!!" She had like the hugest smile I've ever seen.

"But if you've already been there we can pick Italy or Sweden. It feels strange to travel to some place you've already been to." The truth was that Thailand looked so wonderful but as I said, so was it a little bit boring because she had already been there.

"Ooh...Okay so Italy or Sweden then", She smiled. I think she was glad that I had said that. Not that she would tell me that but I knew it anyways.

She wanted to go to the other places more but I knew that she loved to go to Thailand.

But that was her own thing.

"I love Italian food!" She said excitedly to me.

"Yeah it's really good! I really like mushroom ravioli", I said to her with a smile.

"Then what about Italy?" She sounded so excited.

"Then Italy it is," We both said at the same time.

Oh my gosh I was going to Italy! But, wait just a minute! I hadn't had time to ask my mother and Phil if it was okay! Ooh what if they says no?!

After that we didn't do that much. Just checking out where in Italy we would go. I was thinking about the whole thing with mom and Phil so we didn't decide that much. Only that we would check out more things tomorrow at my place.

I drove slowly home. I was just so excited! But what if I wasn't allowed to go? How about the money this trip would cost me?

"Hello, mom?" I closed the door, took of my shoes and hung up my jacket.

"Over here sweetheart." She was in the living room reading a book.

"How was your day?" She asked and looked up from the book.

"Same as always, but mom I need to ask you something", I sighed. She heard that.

"What's the matter?" She sounded so worried.

"No mom it's nothing to worry about", I assured her.

"What's the matter then?"

"Well...you know Laura asked me if I wanted to go on a trip with her. I mean like right now", I said

that with only one breath.

"But that's a great idea sweetie!" My mom said.

Wait what?

"But...I mean is that okay with you?" Wow I was surprised for the second time today.

"Yeah why not? As you said yesterday about that job thing your grades are great and I don't see the problem. And yeah how did it go with that job thing?"

"I was at Laura's place and planned about the trip so I couldn't look at that. But I guess that it isn't something I should do now that I'm going on a vacation?"

"Yeah right. So...where are you two going?" She sounded so excited.

"Italy!" I almost screamed. I was so happy!

"Really? I love the Italian food!" My mother said lovingly.

"Yeah me too! Ooh..that reminds me. I don't know how it's going to be with the money. I mean I have pretty much saved for the car that I want to buy but I can take that. I mean I can always-"

"No, that's not a problem." My mother said and cutting of my sentence.

"What?"

"I'll pay for the trip. But not your pocket money."

"No mom you can't do that! It's far too much!"

"No it's not sweetie and I know how much you want to go on this trip. Just trust me this one time and accept this. But if you want we can make a deal. If we pay for the trip you'll have to save money for your own car and we won't pay anything. Deal?"

"Deal! Wow mom thanks so much! I love you!" I ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"Love you too sweetie." Then she broke the hug.

"Now it's time to cook dinner." She smiled.

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. You wanna help?" I smiled and followed after her into the kitchen.

After dinner, small talk about the trip and telling Phil about it I went up in my room.

I took up my phone and send a message to Laura. In the message I told her that it was green light about the trip.

I took up my book and started reading.

After an hour I went in the bathroom and took a shower and got ready for bed.

Then when I was done I crept down in my bed and kept reading.

Shortly after that I fell asleep. Only dreaming of one face. The bronze haired beauty from last night's dream.


	6. Chapter 6 Another vision

**Chapter 6 – Another vision**

**EPOV**

"Why do I see that you're going to the Volturi in Italy?!" About then, everyone except Jasper was in the doorway too. All staring at me and Alice with shock written in their faces.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I was so confused!

"Yes what's the matter?" Esme was so concerned. I could hear her thoughts.

Alice only looked at me. Showing me her vision.

It was me in Volterra.

I was there with 3 other people that I recognized as Aro, Caius and Marcus. They all looked very pleased and smiled at me. But I knew that there was something behind the smiles. Something they tried to keep me from knowing. As this was a vision I couldn't read their minds. Damn!

I was touching Aro's hand. Why? And then I remembered. He could read all the things that you had thought only by touching you.

Then as I continued watching, Aro smiled.

"Welcome. You must be Edward. Carlisle's son", He said with a gentle voice.

"Yes", I heard myself say. My voice sounded really calm.

"Ooh Carlisle! I miss him so much! You have to tell me everything that I've missed!" Then he looked around at Caius and Marcus.

"This was wonderful! Don't you think?" They both nodded lightly as if they didn't care. Their faces didn't match the word 'wonderful'.

Then as if nothing had happened he continued.

"Well, let's see. We have so much to catch up with! I saw in your mind that Carlisle has got a huge new family since the last time we saw him. Tell me about your family? Ooh and I also saw that his 'vegetarian' diet worked? I see that in your eyes too. Then after we've talked I have some important question to ask you." He looked around at Caius and Marcus and they nodded slightly. I saw myself tense.

Then the vision went black.

When I opened my eyes again I saw everybody stare at me. Except for Alice. She was sitting on the huge bed. She looked like someone who was going to break down or something.

Then all of a sudden.

"Hey guys what's up-" Jasper was walking into the room and took in the sight. Or he took in Alice with the correct word. He ran as fast as he could to the bed and wrapped his arms around her in a protecting gesture. Then he looked at us.

"What happened?" He said with a pained voice. I could hear from his thoughts the worry he felt for Alice and I could also hear the confusion, shock and sadness he felt from everybody.

There was no answer. What could we say?

'Yeah Edward is going to Italy. Maybe he wants to die? We don't know yet.'

I mean the others didn't know what the vision showed.

I guessed it was my turn to explain.

"Ehm...Alice had a vision and..." I trailed off. I didn't know what to say next.

"And what?" He was getting a little annoyed about nobody telling him.

"Yeah and...she saw me going to the Volturi in Italy and-"

"What?!" Jasper was screaming.

"Wow, easy man." Emmett was the first one who spoke. That was a relief.

"Sorry I just...I mean Italy! Why?!" He asked. He was a little panicked.

I looked out and saw that it was almost morning.

"Jasper I don't even know myself." I looked out the window the whole time I spoke.

Then I turned to look at everybody again.

I think Esme was in shock. She didn't move or even blink.

"Esme?" I said concerned. She blinked and then she seemed to relax. But just a little bit.

"Yeah I'm sorry sweetie but I mean you aren't really going to Italy. Right?" She was so worried. Carlisle walked up from behind her. When I didn't answer he said,

"Or?" I still didn't answer and everybody in the room looked at me with terrified eyes.

"I...don't know. I mean I wanted to go somewhere and I guess I don't want to go to another place. I mean right now I haven't decided but subconscious I have, I guess." They didn't seem to listen to that.

"Carlisle you've told me so much about them so I want to see it and maybe try it myself. You know. Try to live in Volterra. As vegetarian of course." I didn't know if the last one was a lie or the truth. The thing about I wanted to know more Volturi history and that.

"What do you mean by 'try it myself'?! You want to join the Volturi?!" I heard someone scream.

This time it was Alice. She was over her shock and looked me straight in the eyes with only fear glancing in them.

"No Alice, not like that! You of all people should know that I wouldn't do such a thing!"

Alice looked like she was arguing in her head and then she seemed to relax a little bit.

"Sorry I just..." She trailed off.

"I know Alice. And I don't blame you. I mean, if any of you guys would say something like that I would totally freak out." I said. I could hear it in their thoughts. That they were concerned about me and that they didn't want me to go. Not without them at least. I knew that they would try to talk to me about that but not today. They were too shocked.

I didn't know what to do so I walked downstairs leaving them to talk alone.

~A few days later.~

The days after the vision were strange. I was in school like usual but everyone seemed to keep an eye on me. They watched every step I took and I think Alice looked for my future, like 1000 times.

Right now it was lunch.

"Edward?" Alice called. She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, sorry?" I was thinking about the beautiful girl in Alice's vision. I still didn't know who she was.

"Edward are you even listening to me?" She said with a sour expression on her face.

"Ehm...What happens if I tell you no?" I said with an innocent expression on my face. She punched me on the arm with her hand.

"Oww Alice!" Even though I was a vampire, the punch was pretty hard so it still hurt a little bit.

"That's what happens when you don't listen to me!" She said, but her thoughts revealed that I was forgiven.

"Yeah and I'm truly sorry. What was the thing you asked?"

"Never mind we'll talk about it at home." She said and blocked me from her thoughts.

"Evil little pixie like sister", I said under my breath. She laughed at that.

I turned to Jasper.

"Do you know what it is she keeps from me?"

"No sorry", He said apologetic.

"Too bad", I said with a sigh.

"Yeah I wanna know it too."

It was time for Spanish so I walked through the hall until I got to the classroom.

When I had settled down I was interrupted by Jessica who also had Spanish.

"Hello Edward", She said and tried to flirt.

"Hi." Was all I said. I was sick and tired of her. She thought she wanted to be together with me and every time she would ask me out on a date I said no. But she wasn't going to give up.

"So...what's the plans for the weekend?" I could read in her mind that she wanted me to ask her out.

I sighed once again. A little louder. She heard it but didn't seem to understand that I wanted her to go away.

I was saved by the teacher. Thank god.

When he started the lesson I didn't pay attention. You could say that I was daydreaming. About one girl. About one face. The face that had been stuck in my head since I saw it the first time in Alice's vision. The beautiful brown haired girl.

Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? It was something in the face and beauty that told me she was special from everyone else.

The rest of the day I didn't pay attention at all. When I drove home with the others I started to think about what Alice said to me in lunch.

I tried once again to see in her thoughts but she still blocked me.

"Alice can you please tell me what it is now?"

"Not until everybody are here. I want to have a meeting."

I sighed.

"Sure Alice."

Everybody walked inside and Alice told Esme and Carlisle to come to the dining room table.

We never used it it's only one thing of many in our 'human charade'.

We all sat down and then it went quiet.

"So...what's the matter Alice?" I said to her.


	7. Chapter 7 Time to go

**Chapter 7 – Time to go**

**EPOV**

"So...what's the matter Alice?" I said to her.

"Ehm...you know the vision about the Volturi?"

"Yeah, why?" I was a little surprised.

"Have you decided that you want to go?" Her voice was full of concern.

"I guess I have."

"Okay then, we want to come with you." She looked around the table.

"Right?" They all nodded. I was in too much shock to say something.

"We want to come with you. Or we will come with you if you're leaving."

Then I found my voice.

"No! You're not!"

"But please Edward? What if the Volturi want a fight? I love fights." This time Emmett spoke. And I could see from his thoughts that if it was going to be a fight, he wanted to be there.

Everyone glared at him.

"Emmett!" Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"But babe you know that I love fights!" He said with a voice full of sadness.

"Okay everybody that's enough!" Alice shouted.

"Sorry", Emmett and Rosalie both said at the same time.

Alice turned and looked at me.

"Why?"

"I don't want you guys to come with me. And Alice you know that it's not going to be a fight."

"But why can't we come? No I don't see that but what if they change their minds? Then we are too far away to help you!" I knew that deep down in her mind she knew that it wouldn't be a fight. She just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"No! I don't want you to come with me, end of the subject!" I knew they couldn't make me to take them with me.

"Well, then I'll write a letter to Aro and tell him you'll come and visit them", Carlisle said. It was the first time he spoke under the whole meeting.

"Thank you Carlisle. You'll let me go alone don't you?"

"Yes Edward I think so." He didn't sound convinced.

"Good." I didn't want to argue anymore so I went upstairs to my room. I looked out the window and felt that something was missing. I couldn't set my finger on what. I heard Carlisle go down to his office and then a pen who started writing.

I put on a CD. Debussy – Claire de Lune started. One of my favorites.

I heard a little knock on my door.

"Come in", I said with a sigh.

"Hello Edward." Alice danced into the room.

"Hi."

"So...when are you leaving?" She said with a sad expression on her face.

"As you don't know?" I said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Maybe, maybe not. I want you to tell me when you've decided. I want to pack your bags. So I can go shopping! Yay!" She said the last thing with a happy face and bounced up and down.

But I mean Alice, is Alice. It wasn't any idea to argue with her.

"Sure Alice you can pack my bags and go shopping", I said with a sigh.

"Yay you're the best!" She hugged me and then went downstairs.

I sighed once again and laid down on the couch that was in my room.

I closed my eyes and my thoughts drifted to the beautiful girl in Alice's vision once again.

Wow I couldn't stop thinking about her! She was in my mind every day and night.

Looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

I was interrupted with my daydreaming when Carlisle walked into my room.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"What was it you thought of?" He seemed a little curious.

"Nothing." No way I was going to tell him about the girl in Alice's vision.

"Well, okay. You seemed deep in thought."

"Yeah maybe." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm going out and post the letter."

"Thank you Carlisle." I smiled. He was so understanding and he wanted the best for me. I was so

lucky to have them all and it felt like I really didn't deserve it. I didn't. Really.

"No problem. See you soon." And with that he walked out of my room.

I laid down again and thought.

"Alice?"

"What's the matter Edward?" She walked into my room once again.

"I've decided to go in one week, if that's okay with Aro." I didn't know why I picked that but I felt

that it was the right time to go.

"He's going to say yes", She said and I could also see it in her vision.

And 4 days later a letter came.

_Dear Carlisle. I'm looking forward to meet Edward,_

_and he's welcome any time he wants. Hope you're doing well._

_Your friend Aro._

Alice started packing for me and order a ticket in first class. Wow I was going to travel in three days! This was the first time I would meet the Volturi.

~3 days later~

"Bye everyone", I said and hugged each one of them.

"Bye sweetie. I'll miss you so much", Esme said to me.

"We'll all going to miss you", Alice said.

"Promise to write?" Carlisle.

"Yeah of course." Then I went to my Volvo and drove away to the airport.

I was on my way to Italy.


	8. Chapter 8 Volterra?

**Chapter 8 – Volterra?**

**BPOV**

A few days past and me and Laura looked at flight, where we would go and what we should do when we where there. Our school had said yes when we asked about permission.

"Where in Italy should we go?" I asked.

"I don't know. Should we look at a map?"

"I don't know. Do you know any cities in Italy?"

"I know Volterra." I hadn't heard of that name before.

"Do you think it's any good?"

"Maybe, I can look if we have a broschure about it."

"Yeah do that." We were sitting in my room on my bed. She took up her purse and seemed to find what she was looking for.

"Hey, we can go and look at the big cathedral and stuff!" She said excited.

"Wow that sounds good." I have always liked old things.

"So...what do you think?" She said. It sounded like she wanted to go there. And I wanted it too. Even my gut feeling told me it was right! Haha strange.

"Yeah I would love to!" I said excited and hugged her.

"Great! I'll call right away and look at the flights. Okay?" She was bouncing up and down with excitement.

She rushed down to my kitchen and grabbed the phone. I just waited upstairs.

She then came back, took the broschure and then pressed the number.

"Hello?" She said.

"Yeah I wanted to look at the flights...where I'm going? To Italy, Volterra. Yeah. What will it cost to have everything included? Yeah like tourist attractions like sightseeing and stuff? Mhm...when does the flight leave? And next? Yeah thank you I'll call later." She hung up.

"So...?" I said excited.

"If we want to go there's a plain going in ten days, with everything included."

"That's okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah of course! This is going to be so much fun!" She said, and once again bounced with excitement.

Later that day Laura and I told mom and Phil about the plans. They seemed to like it and said that it wasn't a problem at all to go in ten days.

When Laura walked home I grabbed the phone and called Charlie.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi dad!" I said happily. I wanted so bad to tell him about my plans.

"But hi Bells! How's it going?"

"Really great. I've some good news to tell you!" I said excited.

"Really? Me too!" He said. He too seemed a little excited.

"Okay I'm listening to you first."

"Well...I'm moving out of Forks." What?!

"What? Why? I mean...it's great but why?" I was in shock.

"I got a great offer to take a job in Los Angeles. And yeah I thought it would be great for me to have

a little change."

"Ehm...wow dad! That's great!"

"You think?"

"Yeah of course! I'm so glad for you!" I still couldn't believe it. Charlie was moving to Los Angeles.

"When are you going?"

"In two and a half weeks." Wow it was soon.

"Wow dad." Was all I could say.

"So...what's your news?" He said excited.

"Well...in less than ten days, I'm going to Italy with Laura!"

"Wow Bells! I don't know what to say! That's wonderful!"

"Thanks so much dad! It's going to be so much fun!"

"Where in Italy?"

"I think the name was Volterra."

"Once again wonderful Bells but I gotta go to work now."

"Dad wait! Does mom know you're moving?"

"No I'm going to tell her in a few days I think so please don't tell her."

"No problem dad. I miss you."

"I miss you too Bells. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked into the living room and said goodnight to Phil and mom.

Then I went to bed. Dreaming about a special bronze haired, beautiful boy.


	9. Chapter 9 Arriving

**Chapter 9 – Arriving**

**EPOV**

When I walked out of the plane I searched for something that could be a car who would drive me to Aro's place or someone in the Volturi. It was very sunny today so I wore a coat.

Then I saw two small persons walk out of the crowd. They smelled vampire. They walked towards me.

"Hello. I'm Jane and this is Alec", The girl introduced them both.

"Nice to meet you I'm Edward Cullen", I said with a polite smile.

_Wow he's hot._ I heard the girl named Jane think.

"Well, we better get going. We don't want Aro to wait", Alec said to the both of us. Jane looked at me but I didn't meet her eyes. It was a little strange the way she looked at me.

"So...where are we going?" I asked Alec.

"We're taking a car that stands over there" He pointed east.

"And then it's a short car ride to Volterra." I think me and Alec are going to get a long really well. I thought to myself.

We walked and stopped by a black BMW. I sat in the back seat, Alec drove and Jane was sitting in the front seat.

It was quiet.

"So...Edward, Aro told us that your lifestyle is 'vegetarian'. How can you handle it?" It was Jane who asked in a voice that sounded like she couldn't believe it was possible to live like that. But then I remembered that our family didn't know any other family who 'eat' like us. Except for the Denali's.

"I'm just not comfortable with killing humans. I mean we're going in school and stuff like that with them."

"Really?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah."

"Volterra." Alec announced.

The car drove in through the big gate. The whole town was surrounded by a big wall.

It was really crowded.

"Why is it so many people here right now?"

"It's St. Markus day, today."

"What day? What does that mean?" I had never heard of that day before.

"The city celebrate this day every year. The legend says that a Christian missionary drove away, a father Marcus - yeah Marcus Volturi - all the vampires away from Volterra like 1500 years ago. But I mean that's bullshit because we are here. Right", Alec said with a laugh.

So that's what the people are thinking about vampires here. I thought dryly.

Alec led me down to a tunnel and we ran and ran. But of curse at vampire speed so it didn't take us so long. Then we came down to a reception.

"Hello Gianna." Both Alec and Jane greeted a human who sat at the reception desk.

"Hello Jane. Alec. Who's this?" She looked at me from head to toe.

"This is one of Aro's friends, son. Long story."

"Well, welcome", She said and smiled towards me.

"Thank you." I saw in her mind that She wanted to join them sometime.

We walked trough a pair of big gates. Then we entered a big beautiful room.

It was decorated with big really old paintings and statues. I saw three big thrones standing in the middle of the room. There in the chairs I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus.

They all looked very pleased and smiled at me. But I knew that there were something behind the smiles. Something they tried to keep me from knowing. They were blocking their minds. How could they know that I had the power of reading minds?!

Aro held out his hand at me.

Why? And then I remembered. He could read all the things that you had thought only by touching you.

I touched his hand and Aro smiled.

"Welcome. You must be Edward. Carlisle's son", He said with a gentle voice.

"Yes. It's really nice to meet you", I said. My voice sounded really calm.

"Ooh Carlisle! I miss him so much! You have to tell me everything that I've missed!" Then he looked around at Caius and Marcus.

"This is wonderful! Don't you think?" They both nodded lightly as if they didn't care. Their faces didn't match the word 'wonderful'.

Then as if nothing had happened he continued.

"Well, let's see. We have so much to catch up with! I saw in your mind that Carlisle has got a huge new family since the last time we saw him. Tell me about your family? Ooh and I also saw that his 'vegetarian' diet worked? I see that in your eyes too. Then after we've talked I have some important question to ask you." He looked around at Caius and Marcus and they nodded slightly. I felt myself tense. And I remembered all of this from the vision Alice had.

They – or at least Aro – wanted me to join them.

"You saw my story through my memories", I said calmly.

"Yes but I want Caius and Marcus to also know it", He said and I knew that I must tell them.

So I told them everything. I mean, Aro had already seen it in my mind so he knew if I told him the truth or not.

After I did that they seemed impressed. Well at least Aro. Caius seemed bored and I saw in Marcus mind that he didn't like me.

"Excuse me, but where am I going to live?"

"Jane is going to show you to your room", Aro said pleasant. I knew that he didn't want to ask if I wanted to join them until the day I was about to leave.

"Jane?" Aro called.

"Yes master?" She walked in with grace.

"Can you please show Mr. Cullen to his room?"

"Of course master." Aro bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Come with me Edward", She said with an excited smile.

We walked up a couple of stairs. My room had a window with the view of Volterra. It was beautiful, but nothing special.

"Yeah, here it is", She said and walked away. I read her thoughts that she was hoping I liked her.

My answer is no. I said dryly in my head.

~A few days later.~

I've been here a couple of days now. Learned about each member of the Volturi. What they do and other stuff. Which their power were. I was really impressed with many of the talents they had and I had sent a letter and told Carlisle that too.

I decided to go out and hunt.


	10. Chapter 10 The letter

**Chapter 10 – The letter**

**Alice's POV**

2 days ago we got a letter from Edward. It said:

_Dear Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett._

_Here in Volterra is it really sunny so I must wear a cloak like all the time. But it's really nice._

_I've been hunting regular since I came here. It's lots of grizzly bears and mountain lions here. (Did you here that Emmett?) So I can't complain. I've also learned much about the Volturi._

_This is what I have learned so far about their powers:_

_Jane can make you feel tortured only by looking at you._

_Alec can cut of your senses._

_Demetri finds people. He's like a tracker. Like catching different scents._

_You already knew that Aro could read every mind you've ever thought only by touching you._

_Marcus can see relationships._

_Felix is really strong._

_And someone in the Volturi lifeguards is like a shield. She keeps the enemies away._

_Yeah it's everything I know this far. I hope you're doing well._

_I miss you all. Edward._

As fast as I read it I got worried. I mean look at all this powers! They could kill Edward in just a second. I called for a meeting.

"What's the matter Alice?" My sweet Jasper asked me.

"Ooh Jasper I'm just so worried about Edward!"

"We all are sweetheart", Esme said from the other side of the table.

"Can't we surprise him by coming to Italy? I mean he's going to be furious but it's worth to know that he's save. Don't you think?" Everybody nodded.

"But Alice Edward said that he didn't want us to come", Carlisle said.

"I know Carlisle but didn't you see what it said on the paper? He could be killed in this minute!"

"Fine Alice. We'll go", Jasper said with a sigh. I'm sure he felt my worry and tried not to send any calm waves at my direction.

"Yeah! What if they want a fight anyways? It's a perfect chance to kick vampire butt!" Emmett shouted through the room.

"Emmett! You know that they are like two times more than us, stronger, better and more powerful!" Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"I know babe but still!" He really thought that if it would be a fight, we would win.

"I'm going to call the flight", I said to them all. I went to the table where the telephone was.

"Hello? Yes I'm Alice Cullen...yes Cullen. No no problem. I wanted to check out the flights to Italy, Volterra...yes. How many tickets are left? Then I want six tickets. First class yes. Okay thank you so much. Bye." When I turned of the phone everyone looked at me.

Emmett (of course) was the first one to speak.

"So...?"

"We're going to Italy in about three days!" I said bouncing with excitement.

I rushed up to my room and got my purse.

"Where are you going Alice?" Esme shouted behind me.

"Shopping! Come on Rose get in the car!" I shouted while looking back at the others.

"I'm coming." She ran towards me.

"Girls", Emmett and Jasper said together in union.

I just laughed at that.

We drove to Port Angeles and spent hours looking at clothes. I swear I had shopped more then what the whole town did in one hundred years. I laughed at that. I loved to shop!

"What about this dress?" I said to Rose. It was a pink one.

"Wow it's beautiful! Can I try it on?"

"Of course it was for you!"

"Thanks Alice, you're the best!"

When we came home we had like fifty bags in our hands and I was glad that we had taken the jeep.

"Wow this time the clothes are going to last in like thousand years!" Emmett shouted when he saw the bags.

"Ha-ha really funny Emmett. Have you ever heard of the name 'fashion' ?" Rosalie said sarcastic to him.

He frowned at that and Jasper laughed so much it seemed like he was about to fall out of the couch.

I giggled. The sight was so funny.

"Come on Rose, lets go packing", I said and took her hand.

"Alice you know that it is three days left before we go?" Jasper said and tried to hide his smile.

"That's what I mean!" I said and gave him a sour look.

"Let's go Rose", I said while dragging her upstairs. I heard Jasper's laugh from downstairs.


	11. Chapter 11 Jacob Black

**Chapter 11 – Jacob Black**

**BPOV**

This was the night before we would leave. Me and Renee were packing all my stuff. Laura had bought me some new clothes.

She was my savor.

We already said goodbye to our friends yesterday.

~Flashback~

We were sitting in our usual table at lunch with everybody when Laura told them the news.

"So...me and Bella are going to go on a vacation together", She said with an excited smile.

"You mean on Christmas break?" Jessica sounded happy but still a little bit jealous.

"Ehm...no. We're going in one week", I said and smiled too.

"Wow that's so fun!" Sonya said.

Aaron was quick to say the same.

"Yeah really!"

~5 days later (still flashback) ~

"Oh my gosh we're going to miss you guys so much!" Jessica nearly cried as we ate a goodbye

dinner with everyone at her place.

"Yeah and we're going to miss you too!" Me and Laura both said in unison.

"Let's not think about it right now! It'll ruin the whole evening", Daniel said to make Jessica happier. And she got happier.

We were up late watching a movie and had a sleepover.

It was so nice! We talked like all night about random stuff.

Then in the morning, me and Laura were forced to go home and pack.

"Goodbye", Sonya said and hugged each of us tight. So did the others. They even started to cry a little.

"Please don't make us cry", Laura said with tears in her eyes.

"We love you all", She said.

"We love you too."

"Take care", I said and hugged each one of them one more time.

My gut feeling tried to say something to me but I ignored it.

"You too." Was the last thing we heard when we walked out of Jessica's house.

I didn't know why but I had a strange feeling when we walked to the car.

~End of flashback~

Renee had got the news about the move Charlie would do in about one week or something.

She thought it was good for him, and she was happy that he had found something on his own.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"What are you and Phil going to do when I'm away?"

"We don't know, but just relax and stuff." She smiled.

Then Laura entered the room. She was sleeping over here the last night in Phoenix.

"Hi have you packed everything?" She said and I nodded.

"You?"

"Yes all six bags."

"Wow six bags. I've like two", I laughed.

"I need to be prepared for everything!" She shot me a smile.

"Yes and with six bags I think you are", Renee laughed.

"But I haven't any onion or something if a vampire would attack me", She said sarcastically.

Me and mom both laughed.

"Well, you two better go to bed right away. You don't want to miss your flight. Right?"

"Right", We both said.

"Good night mom", I said warmly at her.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night Renee."

"Goodnight Laura." And with that my mother walked out of the room.

"Bella tomorrow is the big day!" She nearly shouted.

"We can here you!" Phil and Renee shouted with a laugh from downstairs.

"Sorry!" Laura shouted back with a laugh.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" I asked her. We had taken the guest bed to my room.

"Yeah I just need to brush my teeth. You?"

"Me too and I think I'll take a shower."

"Can I do it too?"

"Of course Laura you don't need to ask! You go first. I'll read meanwhile."

I sat on my bed and from one of my bags I picked up Wuthering Heights and started reading.

I was lost in the book when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jumped.

"Laura don't scare me like that!"

She laughed at me.

"You should have seen your expression! It was priceless!"

"Okay can you stop now? I'm going to the bathroom." I sighed. She still laughed.

I went out of my room and into the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower. The warmth of the water got me calm and relaxed.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my pyjamas.

"I'm done." I said as I walked through the door to my room. Laura was up and e-mailed someone on interned or something.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little surprised.

"Ooh sorry."

"What are you doing?" I said once again.

She tried to look innocent.

"Nothing."

"Yes you were. Don't lie to me Laura!" I said with a little smile on my lips.

"Well...okay I was e-mailing a guy and..." I cut her off.

"You what?! How come you never told me?!" Was she seeing a guy? Well, thanks to that one! She never told me...

"Bella I was going to! You want to hear the story or not?"

"Yeah." I said a little curious now. Okay not a little...pretty much.

"Okay...it was..."

~Flashback~

**Laura's POV**

I was in Forks. My mother wanted me to come with her here. I knew that Charlie, Bella's father lived here.

Why didn't I ask Bella to come with me? I don't know. Dang I should have done that!

I was walking on one of La Push beaches. Or I think the name was La Push.

It was cloudy and rained a little bit.

"Hello?" I jumped and turned around.

"Sorry I scared you. I'm Jacob Black."

"Hello my name is Laura."

"Have you moved here recently?"

Huh?

"What? Ooh no. I'm just here with my mom and she wanted to do something here. I don't really know." I realized that I was just talking and shut up.

"Ooh. Okay", He said and shot me a huge smile.

"So, are you living here?" I asked him. I didn't want to start babble again.

"Yeah I'm living over there", He said and pointed to the north.

"Okay. Aren't you cold?" I asked him. It was freezing and he only had a t-shirt on.

"No, I'm good on handle stuff like that. I really don't know how though", He said with a laugh while looking at my big jacket I wore. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw a glint of something that said something else. I don't know.

"How long are you staying?"

"Ooh...we're only staying here for the day."

"Okay then do you mind if I walk with you on the beach?"

"Sure no problem I would love to."

We walked on that beach for hours and talked about everything.

How it was in Phoenix my school, his school, our families and I mentioned Bella.

"What?! Is Bella your best friend? You got to be kidding me?!" He smiled a smile that spread all over his face.

"Yeah what about her? You know her?"

"Yeah of course! My dad and Charlie are like the best friends so me and Bella hung out when we were small. We used to make mud pies when we were little too!"

"Really? I didn't know that! How cute!"

He laughed.

"But we have lost contact." He added and I could hear sadness in his voice for the very first time.

"Why?" I said under my breath.

He seemed to hear.

"I'll tell you some other time." Still with the sadness clear in his voice.

I was quiet and didn't know what to say.

He seemed to find himself again and the conversation went on and on about almost everything.

When it got dark I was obliged to go.

"Can I get your e-mail address?" He asked.

We changed addresses and I walked to my mom's car with a big grin on my face.

~End of flashback~

**BPOV**

"YOU MET JACOB!" I couldn't believe it. I didn't remember much about him, only that we were best friends and some other stuff.

"Yeesh Bella calm down", She said with a laugh. Usually it was me who tried to calm her down. Not the opposite.

Wait!

"Why haven't you told me?!" I said accusingly. I was so happy for her and for him.

"I'm so sorry!" She sounded so sad.

"I'll forgive you but only if you tell me something else!"

"What do you want to know?" She was excited to tell me.

"When did this happen?"

"About a month ago."

"What?! And you didn't tell me in one freaking month?" I was stunned.

"Yeah..."

"Okay well, how's it going with the e-mail thing?"

"Ooh we have sent pictures to each other."

"Ooh I haven't seen him in years!" I mean I couldn't compare him from when we were little and think about how he looked now.

She clicked open the in box and scrolled down like one thousand e-mails. Yeah okay not so much but you get it.

All from Jacob.

Then she clicked on one and there in front of me on my computer screen was my old childhood friend Jacob Black.

"It's Jacob! Wow he really has changed."

"Girls!" We both jumped.

"Mom don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry but it's time for bed! Now!" She tried to sound harsh. It didn't work.

"Sorry."

We went to bed and I fell asleep really fast. Once again my dream was filled with the bronze haired, beautiful boy.

I woke up when I heard the alarm clock.

I wanted to sleep a little bit longer.

Me and Laura went up to get ready.

I took a blue blouse that I loved, black jeans, earrings and a pair of converse.

I went down to the kitchen and made bacon with eggs to all four of us.

"Wow Bella this looks amazing!" Laura announced.

"Thanks Laura. Just take as much as you want."

"Thanks I'm not one that likes flight food that much." She sighed.

Then Phil and mom joined us.

"Are you two excited?" Phil asked.

"Of course! This is going to be so much fun!" Laura said, jumping up and down in her chair.

I just laughed.

Mom drove us all to the airport . Our plane would leave in twenty minutes but we would be checking in, in about five minutes.

"Bye Phil. I'll miss you", I said and hugged him.

"Bye Bella. Take good care."

"Mom!" I was crying a little bit now. Who would take care of Renee now that I was gone? Sure the bills would be paid and it would be food in the refrigerator but...

Don't worry Bella, Phil will take good care of her. I said to myself.

"Goodbye mom", I said and hugged her as much as I could manage.

"Bye Bella, sweetheart", She said and I could hear her voice break.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And then we walked to check in.

We were sitting in the plane and I felt a jolt of excitement rush through my body. This was it.

I didn't know what to do so I listened to a CD that I got from Phil on my last birthday.

We were on our way to Italy.


	12. Chapter 12 First sight

**Chapter 12 – First sight**

**BPOV**

We landed a few hours later.

"Where are we going now?" I asked Laura.

"Ehm...it should be a cab waiting for us over there." She pointed at a parking lot where a few taxi cabs were standing.

We looked for a sign with our names on it.

"Laura and Bella!" I heard someone shout. I looked over my shoulder.

"There!" I pointed to the guy who had shouted our names.

"Excuse me?" I said as we walked towards him.

"Are you Laura and Bella?" He asked us.

"Yes we are."

"Well, come on with me. I'll take you to the hotel."

We put our luggage in the car and then we got into the backseats.

"We're going to go straight to Volterra. The car trip will only take thirtyfive minutes", He said to us.

"Wow Bella this is so nice! We haven't even looked at Volterra yet and I absolutely love it!" Laura smiled.

"Yeah it's wonderful." I looked out the window.

After thirty minutes we saw a big wall. The wall that surrounded Volterra.

It was huge and graceful.

"Wow", I breathed.

"Yeah wow is just one word", Laura said.

"Well you two haven't seen the inside yet", The guy who drove the cab said.

He drove until we came to an huge gate.

The car stopped and the guy talked to someone who let us in.

We drove through a little bit of Volterra and I felt that I would love to explore this.

The car stopped. I didn't know why.

And then.

I saw it. The most beautiful face in the world. _His face_.

I mean I really didn't know his name but he was in my dreams all the time! Even on day time!

But what if I just hallucinated? The face looked so real through the window.

It looked surprised. Just like I felt. I wonder why? But his face was almost latent by a cloak so I wasn't sure.

Then I blinked.

And he was gone.

**EPOV**

I was walking in the city. I didn't know why. I mean it wasn't anything that held my interest here over ground. Or I don't know how to put it. But nothing held my interest about the humans. Not even here.

I walked past the big cathedral.

I thought about everything. It seemed that Alec and I had become really good friends the last couple of days.

He saw Jane as a sister and he got really angry when somebody hurt her. Jane still waited for me to ask her out. But I didn't like her in that way.

Sure she was nice but I just didn't like her.

The power she had was so painful. I had seen it through Aro's memories.

I stopped. I didn't want to think about it.

I started to walk again.

Five minutes later I looked around to see where I was.

Then I saw her.

I couldn't concentrate. It was the girl from Alice's vision!

She was sitting in a black car with a girl beside her and a man who was driving.

A cab I guessed.

My eyes locked with hers. She was so beautiful.

Her face mirrored the feeling inside of me.

Shock and surprise.

I knew that it was nearly impossible to see my face. I was wearing a cloak that also protected pretty much of my face from the sun. So maybe she took me for someone else?

If not, how did she recognize me?

She haven't even met me once!

I was still gazing into her eyes. Then she blinked and I ran away.

Why? I didn't know. I had seen recognition in her eyes.

How could that possibly be?

She was so beautiful! More beautiful than in the vision with her big brown eyes and long brown hair.

If that was possible?

I hurried back to my room in the castle.

I laid down on the bed and everything I could think of was the girl.

What was her name? Would I ever see her again?

Why was she here? Who was her friend?

Was the man in the car her boyfriend? When I thought that thought it felt like my heart ached and I only knew one thing : That I must see her again.


	13. Chapter 13 Blackness

**Chapter 13 – Blackness**

**BPOV**

"Bella? Hello?" Laura waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah sorry?" I asked confused. I was still thinking of what I had seen for like five minutes ago. Or

did I really see it?...Maybe not?

"We're here now!" Laura said, jumping out of the car. I slowly walked out of the car to pick out my bags after her.

"Here you go Miss Bella", The guy said and smiled.

When we walked into the hotel lobby Laura said:

"Bella he _so_ tried to show you that he had interest in you!" She giggled.

"What? No you can't be serious!" No boy ever liked me! That means never!

"Yes! He looked at you with the gaze!"

"What gaze?" I asked confused.

"Bella! You need to pay attention."

"Ehm...excuse me ladies but can I help you?" The lady who worked here said.

"Ooh sorry. Which room is under the names Bella and Laura?"

"Let me check it...it's number 401. Here's the key." She gave us one key each.

"Thanks", I said and was just about to walk away to the elevator.

"Wait. Don't forget the program with the excursions on", She said handing me a program.

"Thank you", I said politely.

"Enjoy your stay."

We took the elevator to the 7th floor.

"Here it is!" I said when I opened the door to room 401.

It was a beautiful small white hotel room. Very simple.

"Wow it's beautiful", Laura said. In one room there was two large white beds and two wardrobes and a small TV that we could look at. In another, a small kitchen if we wanted to cook our own food. In the third a big TV, a huge couch, and a mini refrigerator so we could have ice cold soda if we wanted. Without needing to go to the kitchen.

There was a big bathroom too. With a jacuzzi in it! Wow!

"Laura look!" I said pointing to the jacuzzi.

"Ooh! Bella we have a jacuzzi in our own hotel room!" She jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Yeah I know!" I said excited. But I was really hungry and tired.

"Do you want to have something to eat?"

"Yeah that would be great." She smiled.

"After we've eaten I want to go to bed", I said and yawned.

"Yeah me too."

It wasn't that much food in the refrigerator so we ordered a pizza up to our room.

"This was so good! I was starving." Laura said while taking a new bite of pizza.

"Yeah really." I smiled.

"We've forgot to unpack our things Bella!" Laura almost shouted.

"Calm down. I mean we're on a vacation here!" I said and laughed at her expression.

"Yeah right. Forgot about that."

After dinner we unpacked a little and then went to bed.

I read Wuthering Heights in like five minutes but then I just fell asleep with the book in my hands.

And my dream was about the bronze haired boy.

Only this time he had the cloak on and I could nearly identify his face.

We were in a forest. Nearly everything was green but I couldn't see much. It was nearly pitch black and I had a hard time seeing his face.

Then I saw what he was doing.

He was walking.

Walking away from me.

"Please don't go!" I shouted after him.

He didn't seem to hear and even if he did he didn't turn around.

"Please for me!" I screamed once again and started running after him.

But after every step I took he came further and further away.

I ran and I couldn't stop.

I knew that if I couldn't reach him, my life would be over.

And then he disappeared .

He was gone.

I fell to the ground.

Why?

Why was he gone?

Why did he left me here?

I looked up and there he was.

He did come back!

"Bella." He whispered.

"Bella, Bella wake up!" I heard someone say to me. I didn't want to. I liked my dream way too much. Well at least the end...

"What!" Ooh why couldn't I just dream for like two minutes more?!

"The sun stands on its highest level Bella! We've slept for hours!"

"Mm...so let me sleep a little while longer", I said sleepily.

"No way! Come on Bella! It's our first day here! We can't waste our first day on sleeping! Come on Bella."

I sighed. I didn't want to let go of my dream. It was so real. Nightmare and then the last thing was so...I couldn't say it in words. When he spoke my name it felt like my whole body reacted.

I sighed.

"Okay I'm up", I said as I sat up.

"Good", She replied.

I looked at her. She was fully dressed.

I got into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I was done I picked out my clothes. A red t-shirt, black shorts and converses.

"What do you want for breakfast? Or should I say lunch?" I shouted to her.

"Eggs? Just something simple."

We ordered bacon with eggs with the hotel phone.

I must remember to fill the refrigerator.

"So? What's the plans for today?" I asked her while we ate.

"Ehm...maybe we can just look around today?"

"Yeah sure and we need food", I told her so I wouldn't forget it.

"I was thinking about going to the cathedral tomorrow. Does it sound good?"

"Yeah I would love to do that!" I said and smiled.

We walked out of the hotel.

"Can't we go east?" I asked her.

"Sure."

I saw that the biggest buildings where there.

We met many people and we bought souvenirs to everyone.

I bought a necklace to mom -it was heart shaped with white little stones around it and in the middle it was a big red one-,

a miniature baseball playing man to Phil,

a painting of Volterra to Charlie

and me and Laura bought postcards that we would send to Sonya, Jessica, Aaron and Daniel.

"Well I've at least found some gifts and this is our first day!" I said with a laugh.

We didn't do much after that. We bought the food and other stuff, and then went home to the hotel.

When we walked home it was getting dark. The whole time we were out I glanced around.

I was glancing hoping to see a cloak or someone with bronze-like hair.

But I didn't.

It felt like my heart ached.

I started to think that I just saw a hallucination yesterday.

When we reached the hotel room I started to make our dinner and then we started to eat.

My thoughts drifted to my 'maybe' hallucination.

"Bella?" Laura called.

"Yes?"

"You haven't been present so much today Bella. Is it something you want to talk to me about?"

"Sorry Laura. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's nothing. Sorry." I felt guilty.

"Do you want to watch a movie today?" I said to her. Trying to make her happier.

"Yeah I would love to!" She said smiling and sounding a little bit happier.

"Good thing we bought chips then." I laughed.

"We're saved!" She yelled out as a joke and she joined into my laughter.

"Okay if you go and pick out a movie I'm getting the chips." We had lots of movies here. It seemed like if we wanted we could spend the whole vacation looking at movies.

When I walked into the living room Laura was sitting on the couch.

"Which movie did you pick?"

"Romeo and Juliet. That's okay?"

"Of course." I smiled.

I loved Romeo and Juliet.

I had taken the book with me on the trip.

We watched it and of course I cried when Juliet woke up and found her new husband dead.

When we had watch the movie we went to bed because we didn't want to start the morning like today.

I was so excited for the old cathedral thing tomorrow.

I wanted to sleep too. I wanted to continue my dream from last night.

But when I fell asleep I slept dreamless. Nothing.

I woke up. Why?

Why hadn't my dream continue?!

I sat up. Laura was still asleep.

I took a shower and dressed.

"Laura?" I said softly to her.

"Mhm?" She didn't open her eyes as she said this.

"Come on Laura. Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

"Yeah just a little bit longer."

I sighed.

"I'm going to make breakfast but after that you must go up!" I demanded.

"Mm..." Was all I got for an answer.

I walked out from the bedroom.

I made pancakes. It smelled really good.

"Come on Laura! Pancakes. Now!" I yelled from the little kitchen.

"You've made pancakes?" I hear her scream excited.

Five minutes later she walked out fully dressed.

"Wow thanks Bella! You know I love pancakes." She smiled big.

"Yeah you're welcome." I smiled.

We sat down and ate.

"Mm...this was so good!" She said with food in her mouth.

"Thanks."

We washed up and then headed out to the cathedral.

I felt a little bit of a headache and grimaced.

"What's the matter Bella?" Laura asked concerned.

"I think I got a headache", I said.

"You want to stay at the hotel?" She asked looking at me.

"No! No it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I smiled to make her believe me but I didn't think I did a good job.

We kept walking.

The walk took twelve minutes and we stood in front of the cathedral.

"Wow it's huge!" Only the sight of it was so beautiful!

But I felt bad. I didn't want to ruin anything so I kept quiet.

We walked in. There were like eighty people in the cathedral. We saw about five tourist guides.

"Do we need one of them?" I asked pointing at a guide.

"No I don't think so. Or do you mind?"

"No it's okay. I love to just look."

We walked and looked at the paintings and all other things.

Sometimes we heard some guide telling the tourists some history.

I began to feel sick.

"Are you okay?" Laura again.

"I don't know."

She touched me on the forehead.

"Bella you're freaking hot!" She nearly screamed.

"Maybe I should go home..."

"Okay just let me..." She started but I cut her off.

"No stay. I don't want to ruin anything for you. Stay here and take a walk after or something."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I see you at the hotel later."

"Okay bye." She hugged me.

"Feel better", She said.

I walked to the hotel.

I didn't know what to do so I took a pill against the fever.

I decided to watch TV.

After one hour I got bored so I wrote a note to Laura.

_Hi Laura. _

_I've taken a walk and should be back in an hour or two._

_I'm feeling a little bit better._

_See you in a while._

_Love, Bella._

I took my book and walked out of the hotel.

I didn't know what to do so I just walked.

Suddenly I thought I wanted to look at the outside of Volterra.

I took a cab and it only took twenty minutes before I was out from the city with the big wall.

I asked her to drop me of here. She did and I started to look around.

I saw a green forest a little bit from here.

It reminded me of the dream I had two nights ago and I immediately started to walk.

I walked further and further into the forest.

It felt so nice to not know where I would go.

Just letting my body take over.

Then I suddenly heard it.

A sound.

My instincts feared from it and I turned around.

I didn't see something but suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

It was like no pain I've ever felt before.

And everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14 How could this happen?

**Chapter 14 – How could this happen?**

**Jasper's POV**

"Come on everyone!" Alice yelled, jumping up and down with excitement.

She was so beautiful.

Today was the day we would go to Italy.

Everyone's emotions were excited and by that, I was excited too.

Well, I mean of course I was excited in the first place but the more my family thought about it and looked forward to it, the more excited was I.

Right now Alice packed the two cars that needed to be taken if everything she wanted to have with her could fit.

I mean who needed eight bags? But I love her. She is so nice, beautiful and sweet.

I was trying to come up with the best gift to give her without letting her know what it was.

It was very hard when your wife could tell the future.

I sighed.

I road to the airport with Carlisle, Esme and Alice in the car.

Rose and Emmett took another.

Alice took my hand in hers.

"I love you", I whispered to her.

"I love you too", She said lovingly and kissed my cheek.

When we got to the airport we walked to the check in and a little bit later we walked on the plane.

I sat there the whole time and just watched Alice who was in my arms.

It didn't take long before I heard the air hostess say that we would land in about fifteen minutes.

I knew that Alice was having a vision when her eyes went dim.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I said and kissed her on the cheek.

It took at least one minute before she opened her eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"We should go hunting before we go into Volterra." She said so low only our family could hear.

"That's a great idea Alice", Carlisle said.

"Did you see that in the vision?" I was curious.

"Yes or at least it was our family hunting. I didn't see when or how it went later or why we did it. I just guessed."

"Edward told me that the forest were filled with grizzly bears!" Emmett announced happily but a little too loud.

"Shh Emmett!" I hissed at him.

"Sorry." He replied apologetically.

When we walked out from the plane I was thirsty. I could feel it in my throat and I bet the others saw it in my eyes and how I reacted.

It was so crowded and the humans were so close!

"Come on", Alice said understandingly to me.

I couldn't handle being on a plane full of humans for so long without hunting.

We took two cabs and Esme told each one of the driver to pull over before we reached the wall.

The trip would take thirty minutes.

Why must humans drive so slow?! If me, Alice or anyone else in our family would drive we would be in there like eight minutes!

I sighed. Alice heard it and squeezed my hand.

That meant that I was going to make it through the car drive.

The drivers dropped us off about ten minutes from Volterra.

"Come Jasper." Alice took my hand and dragged me further into the forest.

"We're going that way." Carlisle pointed towards the east. He meant he and Esme.

"Then we're going north", Emmett said. A huge grin on his face.

He was excited.

"Then we take west." Alice smiled and started to pull me in that direction.

I let my instincts take over and ran.

I heard someone scream but I didn't look back, the voice tried to make me stop.

Shouting my name.

I was letting everything disappear from my mind.

And then I felt it. The delicious smell sent me to run even faster.

It was so strong and sweet!

As I ran I saw something. But it didn't look like an animal.

But the scent came from it.

I ran faster.

I saw it tense but didn't care.

I launched myself against its throat.

**Alice's POV**

"Come Jasper", I said, took his hand and dragged him in the right direction.

We walked a little bit and Jasper let go of my hand.

He let his instincts take over.

I was just about to follow him when I got a vision.

~Vision~

It was Jasper.

He was running to a girl who sat by a tree with a book.

She looked around but couldn't see him.

Then he took one last step and launched himself so his teeth was in her throat.

He drank until the body was empty.

Then looked at me with red empty eyes.

~End of vision~

No! This can't be happening!

"Jasper! No!" I shouted after him.

But he already lost himself.

"Jasper!" I ran as fast as I could.

0My senses was on guard against the human scent.

Then it hit me. The strong, sweet and attractive scent of human blood.

I ran even faster trying not to breathe.

I didn't want Jasper to kill this girl.

I knew that he would be so upset.

Not only at himself but for the girl as well.

I hadn't seen the face of the girl but she felt important to me. I must save her.

I saw it then. Jasper leaning against a body.

Drinking.

"No! Jasper!" I yelled.

He kept drinking.

I was there now. By his side. Trying to get him to let go.

Then my phone started vibrating.

I looked at the caller ID.

"Carlisle!"

"Alice where.."

"Come here! Now! You can smell a human scent if you follow us. Hold your breath." I yelled into the phone. The phone line went dead.

I was out of air.

I sucked in one deep breath. My mouth filled with venom of the sweet delicious sent but I kept myself under control.

I tried to push Jasper away from the human.

His grep loosened a little bit but he kept drinking.

Then I heard the running of other vampires.

It must be Carlisle and the others.

I kept on trying to push away Jasper when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice let me and Emmett do that. Hurry." Carlisle spoke. Fear in his voice.

I stepped away quickly.

Emmett ran and tried to knock Jasper to the ground.

He managed to throw him five feet away. I stepped in front of the human to protect her.

I looked down.

Then it hit me.

It was the same girl from my vision!

Her hair was curly, long and brown. Her eyes open in terror.

She screamed. A painful scream.

Emmett and Carlisle were now pushing Jasper against a tree.

He struggled to get away from them to the girl.

I didn't want to see!

I knelt in front of the girl and took her hand in mine.

She screamed in pain. It was heartbreaking. I couldn't help her now.

"Everything's going to be alright", I whispered to her while squeezing her hand.

I didn't know if she heard me but she squeezed my hand hard.

I think she was trying to focus on something except the pain.

I felt so sorry for her. She was just some girl who happened to walk in the forest at the worst time possible.

When a vampire was there hunting.

But we were outside of Volterra.

Why was she here?

Esme came to knelt beside me.

"Poor girl. It's nothing we can do, can we?" She said. I could see it in her eyes how sorry she was for the girl.

"No I don't think so. Carlisle can't help us now."

I thought about the vision I had shown Edward. It was her and we both didn't know why I saw her. And now I knew.

But wait! I couldn't see people I had never met!

Or could I? Maybe it was because she was going to meet all of us someday.

I was deep in thought when I heard her scream again.

A loud pain filled scream.

I squeezed her hand once again.

"Carlisle is it something we can do?" I yelled over my shoulder.

Emmett was dragging Jasper away from us.

Away from the blood. Jasper struggled. His face. The face I feared the most in the world.

Carlise also knelt down beside the screaming girl.

"It's nothing I can do. The venom has already spread." His eyes showed sorrow for the girl.

"So what now?" I looked up to see Rosalie looking at the girl with questioning eyes.

"We can't leave her", Esme said.

"No. And she needs us", Carlisle said taking Esme's hand in his.

"We need to tell her all about this, and we can't let the Volturi do it either. Not when it's our fault." Carlisle added with thoughtful voice.

"How will she react?" Esme asked glancing at me.

I concentrated hard.

But everything was black.

"I don't know. I can't see it." I sighed.

"What?" Rosalie said with another questioning look.

"No and I don't know why", I said thoughtfully, getting a little irritated. I could see her before why not now?!

"What can we do now?" She said.

We both looked at Carlisle.

I guessed he didn't know what to say...

Then it hit me!

"Edward!" I said.

"What about him sweetheart?" Esme asked worried.

"We're in Italy! We should be going to him right now! Only he doesn't know it", I said.

"I know but we can't do it now!" She looked down at the girl.

"Of course I know that! It's just that now we can't go", I said sadly. I really missed Edward!

"No we can't", Carlisle said.

He got up.

"I better go check Jasper and Emmett." And with that he walked away.

I was about to get up too, and walk with him.

"Please stay here", Carlisle said before I could stand.

"Why?"

"Just stay here with the girl."

"Okay." I smiled a little but it was a sad smile. It didn't reach my eyes, I knew that for sure.

I knew that Jasper was disappointed with himself and I wanted so bad to be there for him and comfort him.

But if Carlisle wanted me to stay, I would.

The blood smell was so much. We couldn't really talk but we did it anyways. A breath and the venom floated in my mouth as I knew it did in everybody else's.

"How do you think Jasper is?" Esme asked worried.

"I don't know Esme. I just know that he's so sorry and has really bad conscience. It's not going to be easy for him in a while", I said and I heard that my voice was filled with sorrow.

Not just for Jasper but for the girl as well.

"Do you think that the girl will stay with us?" Esme asked Rosalie and me. I could hear it in her voice that she would love to have a new family member.

But she wasn't sure about what the girl wanted.

"We'll see when she wakes up", I said with a little smile.

I felt something special about this girl. I couldn't set my fingers on what it was but it was something.

We sat quiet.

She did stop screaming sometimes.

But sometimes she could scream a heartbreaking scream. We all cringed away from the sound. It sounded so helpless.

I held her hand almost all the time, squeezing it lightly.

After an eternity her heart picked up speed and finally beat one last time.

She slowly opened her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15 Pain

**Chapter 15 - Pain**

**BPOV**

The pain was the worst thing I've ever felt in my entire life!

I couldn't do anything to make it stop!

Not even speak.

Only scream. A loud ear piercing sound.

I was dead wasn't I?!

But it hurt too much for me to be dead.

But what was happening then?

I didn't know even if I tried to come up with a conclusion.

Neither could I open my eyes. I just saw blackness everywhere I tried to look.

I could feel something that felt like my whole body burned.

I was on fire?!

It was still totally black and I heard myself scream.

Then I felt someone squeeze my hand.

I couldn't speak to the person but someone was here with me.

It felt so good to not be alone.

I relaxed but in the next second I felt the sharp pain again and screamed.

I heard the person say something to me but I couldn't hear.

I squeezed the persons hand with all my might.

And then I remembered.

Laura!

She must be worried sick!

I wonder if she saw my note?

If she's going to look after me?

I felt so bad. I left her without saying anything and now I couldn't do anything about it.

I couldn't even move!

Without my warning my thoughts drifted to Charlie and Renee.

Charlie who was going to move to Los Angeles in four days or something. Or had he already moved?

I was never in his hometown Forks. Or I was every summer in a month until I turned 14.

Then I finally said no .

Instead for the last three years Charlie has taken me on a two weeks vacation in California.

What if I never would see him again? I miss him really much. We're never seeing each other. It's 1-2 times a year maybe.

Renee my lovely mother. She was so caring and sometimes when we watched movies we laughed so much that we fell of the couch.

She had Phil now. That I was happy for. They really loved each other. He was really young but they belonged together.

He was really nice, caring and took care of mom when I wasn't home.

How would it be now then?

My thoughts drifted to Laura, Charlie, Renee and Phil all the time.

Sometimes I got images about me, Laura, Jessica, David, Aaron and Sonya.

I heard more voices and a loud bang!

Like something hit a tree or something.

The voices came closer to me but I knew that the first person still was here.

I was happy for that. But what would happen when I woke up?

Could I trust them?

Was this their fault?

I felt the sharp pain again. I heard my scream re-echoing in the forest.

It felt like my whole body was on fire.

I concentrated on the person's breathing to get something to do.

15 734 breaths later I felt the fire go away in my fingertips.

It slowly disappeared and the fire started to get closer and closer to my heart.

The pain there was unbelievable.

I screamed, screamed and screamed.

If I wanted to disappear before it was nothing to what I felt now. The pain was twice its size and took over my body completely.

My heart pounded so fast.

4 times faster than usual or even more.

And then it beat one more time and stopped.

I slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was so clear.

I could see everything.

I could see every leaf on the trees that was ten meters up.

I could see the rainbow's all colors and even one more color. I didn't know the name to that one.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say.

As fast that I couldn't believe it I was crouched down in a defensive way..

Wow it went so fast and why did I do that?

I heard something deep down in my throat. It sounded like a growl.

I was so surprised that I didn't pay attention to the people around me.

"How are you?" I heard another voice ask.

I snapped out from my surprise and looked at the people standing in front of me.

Shock was the first thing that hit me.

I tried to look into my old memories but they where a little dim. But one thing was sure.

It was the three girls from my dream!

But I couldn't say that could I?

I mean they probably thought I was crazy then.

I couldn't do anything but stare at them.

The girl with the short black hair who was a little pixie-like took a slow step towards me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You are?" She smiled an unsure smile.

Everything was in my mind at the same time.

I couldn't think.

But finally I found my voice.

"I'm Bella." I stopped. My voice! It wasn't my voice anymore. It sounded so unfamiliar but I still heard a little bit of me in it. I felt strange. What changed my voice?! Why? Was it because the burning in my body?

I didn't know what I should do.

Ask them something?

"Nice to meet you Bella. This is Esme," The girl who named Alice said pointing to the woman with caramel colored hair. "and Rosalie." She pointed to the girl who was stunningly beautiful.

Everyone of them was but the girl named Rosalie was extremely.

"Hello", I said shyly. I didn't know what to say.

"Hi", They both said and smiled a warm smile towards me.

"Are you feeling alright?" The woman named Esme asked worried.

"Yeah I guess so. Except from before I woke up", I said looking at the ground while flinching.

I didn't know how to ask them what happened.

They all had confused expressions on their faces.

"Is there something wrong?" I felt uncomfortable when they looked at me like this.

"I better go get Carlisle", Rosalie said to Alice. Alice nodded.

Rosalie turned her back at us and ran. Really fast.

"How...?" I couldn't find words.

"Don't worry we'll explain when Carlisle comes." Esme smiled a motherly smile at me and I felt immediately calm.

I saw two figures run at inhuman speed towards us.

When they stopped it was Rosalie and the man from my dream once again.

"Hello I'm Carlisle", He said with a calm voice. But he also looked at me with that confused look.

"Hi, I'm Bella", I said once again surprised by my voice. I smiled a little towards him.

And then I felt it. A burn in my throat. Not much. I could handle it but I didn't know what it was.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I think", I said with a confused voice.

"You don't feel anything strange?" How could he know?

"Eeh...yeah it's something in my throat but it isn't that much." I decided to tell him the truth. That wouldn't hurt, right?

"Not that much? Are you sure?" He sounded thoughtful.

"Yes I'm sure."

"I've never seen so much self control." He murmured to himself but I heard him.

"Excuse me what do you mean?" What did he mean with 'self control'? My head was spinning.

"Haven't you told her?" He said looking at the three others. They just shook their heads no.

"We didn't know how", Alice spoke.

"Tell me what?" I couldn't understand a thing about what they were saying.

"Please Bella don't panic", Alice said it as if she knew I would otherwise.

"Okay no panic", I said and took a deep breath.

"This might sound weird, terrifying, brutal, awful, horrible..."

"Okay Alice I think she gets it!" Rosalie said to Alice with a little annoyance in her voice.

Of course I started to panic! Horrible? What could be horrible?!

"Please just tell me", I said trying to hide my panic attack.

"Maybe we should go find Jasper?" Esme asked worried.

"Yes and Emmett. It will be best that way", Carlisle said and nodded at Rosalie. She disappeared once again with inhuman speed. They all turned to look at me.

"Please just tell me", I begged.

"We'll do it as soon as Emmett and Jasper is here", Carlisle said with an assuring voice.

I nodded and breathed in and out.

I could tell that I didn't need to breathe, but I liked it.

Neither did I hear my heart. But it felt that I could hear everything else.

Like I could hear the road that was more than eight miles away.

Rosalie quickly returned with the two others from my dream. The one that was missing was the beautiful bronze haired boy.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

The big dark haired guy smiled a big smile to me. Unsure I smiled back. But it was something in his smile that told me he was really nice.

The other guy didn't look at me. He looked down at the ground as if he was ashamed.

Then I saw it. His whole body was full with scars!

I gasped and finally he looked at me.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't help myself before I blurted out the question.

He smiled a sad smile towards me that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll tell you sometime."

I was confused. 'Sometime'? Did this mean we were all going to meet each other again really soon?

"Bella?" Alice asked me concerned. She stood with Jasper and held his hand in hers.

"Yeah sorry? I was lost in thoughts", I said a little ashamed.

"No it was nothing. Well this is my husband Jasper." She smiled a lovely smile towards him.

"It's nice to meet you Jasper", I said in my new voice that sounded like singing. I couldn't help but like him. I smiled.

"Hello Bella", He said and smiled. But it was once again a sad smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Alice squeezed his hand and he looked at her with so much love in his eyes.

"This is Emmett my husband", Rosalie said and made a gesture towards the big dark haired guy.

"Hello", He said with a big grin.

"Hello", I said smiling. I couldn't help but smile at him. His happiness seemed to rub off on me.

"And you've already met Carlisle, my husband", Esme said smiling.

"Yeah." I returned the smile.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper say worried.

I turned towards them.

Alice's eyes was blank, as if she didn't saw through them at that moment .

Then she opened her eyes slowly and turned towards all of us.

"I'm okay. It's time to tell her Carlisle." She turned to me and smiled.

"Carlisle will explain everything", She said only to me and stepped back to Jasper.

I looked at Carlisle and noticed that the fire in my throat slowly got hotter hand hotter. It was still under control but I didn't know when it would be too much.

What would happen then?

"Well, Bella I don't know what to say. You've noticed that your voice, heart, sight, hearing, speed and strength is much stronger and different now?" He said nervously.

I thought about it for a second and everything was correct.

Well I hadn't tried the strength but I assumed it was right too since everything else was correct.

"Yeah."

"Well, it's because...you're a vampire", He said the last part really quiet.

Then I realized what he was saying.

A vampire?!

It felt like my whole body got into shock.

"What?!" I managed to get out.

Then I heard someone's laugh from the side. I turned and yeah there stood Emmett and laughed a booming laugh.

"You should see your face right now!" He said between laughs.

Rosalie smacked him in the head.

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Rose." He looked guilty.

She just glared at him.

"Yeah and sorry Bella. It wasn't my meaning to laugh." He looked at me.

I knew he just said that because Rosalie wanted him to but I was still glad.

"No problem and I know that my face expressions can't lie. Sorry." I looked at all six of them.

"Wait! Are you vampires?!" I said as I started to understand.

"Yes", They all said together.

For the second time in five minutes I was speechless.

Vampires didn't exist did they?

They were only existing in books not in reality, right?

"So we want you to know all about it." My thoughts was interrupted by Carlisle.

I just stared at him, trying not to show what I felt.

Fear, surprise, shock, anxious for my family and friends, and yeah curiosity.

"She's in shock", Esme said with a sad expression on her face.

"Do you want to know more? Just nod if that's the case", Alice said kindly to me.

I nodded a small nod.

They all seemed to breathe out in relief.

"Okay so I'm going to explain some things to you. You still feel the burn in your throat?" Carlisle said with a calm voice.

I nodded.

"Does it getting harder?"

I thought about it for a second and yes I felt the burning more and more.

"Yes", I whispered.

"It's because you're thirsty."

I thought about it for a minute. What does that mean? Vampires didn't drink anything did they?

And then it hit me.

"You mean blood?!" I nearly screamed.

"Jasper", Alice whispered really low but I could still hear it.

I felt a calm wave wash through me and I felt immediately calm.

How come? I didn't understand. But before I got a chance to think Carlisle spoke again.

"Yes, but you see we don't hunt humans."

"Huh?" Vampires can't exist without blood. Everybody who's read a vampire book knows that.

"Well, we hunt animals instead."

Wow. Could they really do that?

He continued.

"Neither one of us like to kill people." He smiled a small smile.

I didn't know that stuff like that existed. Well you know with the 'we don't kill people but we're vampires' thing.

"Can vampires do that?" I asked. Then I remembered. I'm a vampire! That was the thing they told me about right now.

"Well, we do and we know another family that does it too but no other."

"How many... is it of 'us'?" Wow how many vampires could exist without people knowing?

"Not so many, but the most of us don't live in one and the same place. As I said so have we only found a family in Alaska that lives like us in one and the same place. We move around but only after a few years." Wow I would never thought that was possible.

"Do you see our eyes?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes all of you guys has golden ones." They were really beautiful.

"Yes and the persons who drinks human blood has red eyes." Wow read eyes. That's a creepy color on eyes!

"Red?" I said a little scared. I've never seen a person with red eyes!

"Yeah...like yours", He said slowly.

What?! I've got red eyes?!

"What? Why?!" I asked scared. I never tasted human blood!

"Well, it's because you're a newborn. Your eyes will change in a couple of months and then they'll look like ours." Carlisle sounded worried about me.

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Okay. Is it something else?" I mean how much different could the stories be from the reality?

"Well, the thing you just experienced was a vampire change. That happens when vampire venom comes in a humans blood. Vampires can have different powers. You see Jasper here can sense your emotions, Alice can see the future," He pointed to Jasper and Alice. I just stood there shocked.

"and Edward another one in our family can read peoples minds." Carlisle said looking more worried after he said this.

I thought about it for a minute and remembered the most beautiful last boy from the dim dream.

The bronze haired boy. It must be him!

"Wow", I said slowly.

"But I just see the path a person takes and the vision changes when he or she decides to take another path", Alice said smiling.

"Ooh." I didn't know what to say.

"We have a few rules in the vampire world. Or just one to be exactly in a way."

"What's that?" Did vampires have rules?

"Don't reveal our secret", He said smiling a little bit.

Wow it was pretty obvious I said to myself smiling. I was relived that it wasn't something really hard and something you have to do etc.

Carlisle's voice drew me out from my daydreaming.

"There's a family who's a little bit like royalty to us."

What? Did vampires have kings and queens?

"Huh?"

"They're living here in Volterra and they enforces the law."

"Ooh." I was speechless once again.

Then it hit me.

"Here?! You mean that Volterra is full of vampires?!" How could something like that not get discovered?

"Yes. And they don't feed the way we do."

"They hunt humans? How can they do that without getting caught?"

"Ooh, they don't hunt here. They do it another way", He said slowly.

"So we have a question to you." Alice stepped forward while saying this.

She put her small hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes.

"Do you want to join us, the Volturi or get out alone?"


	16. Chapter 16 First hunt

**Chapter 16 – First hunt**

**BPOV**

"Do you want to join us, the Volturi or get out alone?" She asked and her voice told me that I really had a choice.

I felt shocked.

I thought about it.

I didn't know if I could make through all of this on my own.

The whole vampire thing. It was too much for me and I would have a break down if I was left alone. I needed to have someone here with me.

If I wanted to join the Volturi I could, but they didn't seem to feed the way I wanted to.

I couldn't stand the way they did it.

So I looked seriously at her when I answered.

"Yes I would love to stay with you if that's okay." I smiled unsure.

"Yay! You and I are going to be great friends!" Alice bounced up and down with excitement.

That reminded me of Laura and it felt like I was going to start crying. I wiped my cheeks but they weren't wet.

Strange.

"Bella what is it?" It was Jasper who asked and I remembered his gift.

He looked concerned.

"It's nothing", I tried to say.

"You know, I don't believe you", He said trying to calm me a little bit.

I looked around and saw that everyone were looking at me.

"I just...I remembered Laura", I said looking down.

"I can't meet her right?" I said, thinking about her.

"No, I'm so sorry you can't", Carlisle spoke.

"It's okay...I just..." I trailed off. I couldn't finish my sentence. It wasn't okay.

Laura was the one who would always be there for me if I needed her except for my parents.

And now I was leaving her.

But as I tried to look at our memories together it went a little dim.

What?

"Why can't I see some of my memories?" I asked confused.

"Well you can, but only those who's your most important and stuff like that. It happens to everyone that's changed." Carlisle explained.

"You mean that I won't remember things from my human life soon?" I asked panicked.

I didn't want to forget.

Not mom, not dad, not Laura not anything!

"You are going to remember a few things but if you want to be sure you will remember, think often on the memory you want to remember", Rosalie said softly.

I thought about everything that had happened lately. The day Laura asked me to go on a vacation with her, the dream about the Cullen's, my friends, mom and Phil, the night before we left....

Lots of dim memories were going through my head and I tried to keep them in mind.

Then a question hit me.

"What about now?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked me. She was still standing right beside me.

"What will happen now?" What would I do now? I didn't ask that but thought it quietly.

"I think we're going to head home", Carlisle said and everyone nodded their heads.

It seemed like it was something more they didn't tell me but I didn't ask.

"Where do you live?" I asked a little bit curious.

"In Forks, Washington."

"What?! In Forks?" It felt like I would faint. My father lived there!

And then I remembered from a dim memory Charlie saying that he was moving to Los Angeles.

"Yeah why?" Alice asked a bit concerned.

"It's just that...my father lives there." Well I didn't know if that was the truth or if he had moved yet.

"Your father lives there?!" They all said shocked.

"Well, he sorta did but he was about to move a couple of days ago I think."

Did they know him?

"Wait! Is Chief Swan your father?!" Emmett asked.

They all looked really shocked.

"Yeah. I just go with Charlie but yeah. I'm Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella." I smiled and if I would be human I would've blushed a deep red.

It surprised me that I couldn't feel the heath and then I remembered the tears I couldn't cry. It must be another vampire thing.

I didn't like the whole attention thing.

I've never liked it and I thing that I never will.

"Well, that complicates things. I know he has moved but still." I heard Carlisle say.

"Why?" Would it complicate things? I mean Charlie wasn't living there anymore.

"Yeah, they'll recognize your last name and some of them maybe your look. Have you been in Forks before?"

Wow I didn't think of that.

"Yeah. I was there every summer until I got 14", I said and sighed.

"Okay when we get back there we're saying that you're my niece so your name's Bella Cullen. Is it okay? Your parents died in a car crash."

I tried the words in my mind.

Isabella Cullen.

Bella Cullen.

I loved it!

"Sure." I didn't want to show them how happy I was. But I bet Jasper could feel it.

Alice was dialing a phone number on her cell while we were talking.

"Hello? My name's Alice Cullen. I would like to rent a private jet to Seattle as soon as possible. No I don't care how much it will cost. Yeah. In five hours? Okay thanks." She hung up.

"I don't need to repeat that do I?" She asked us all.

We nodded our head that we had heard.

"Why private?" Emmett asked confused.

Alice looked a little unsure but then she pointed lightly in my direction.

"Ooh." Was everything Emmett would get out.

"What?" I asked confused.

Was it something about me that I missed? Was it something wrong with me?! I felt my panic.

"Ooh I'm so sorry Bella! You must feel a very strong burning in your throat right now, don't you?" Carlisle eyed me with confused eyes.

And then as I thought about it my throat burned like never before.

I swallowed hard.

"Yes", I whispered.

"Then it's time for us to hunt." They all smiled.

"Follow us", Alice said while taking my hand in hers.

The others had started running.

When I started to run for the first time it felt wonderful!

It felt almost like flying into the woods and I realized that I didn't need to think about running.

I sped up.

Soon Alice was trying to have the same speed as me.

I laughed out loud about how wonderful it felt.

Then I looked back and saw that all the others was behind me as well.

Wow I was faster than them. I remembered when Rosalie had ran to get the others before when I woke up.

She had ran really fast.

I didn't think that you could run that fast even for a vampire until now.

I must run much faster than she did then.

Because I don't think she ran at full speed.

"Hey little sis wait for us!" I heard Emmett call from behind. I've always been an only child so it felt wonderful when he said that.

I laughed and my laugh sounded like bells.

I was surprised at first. Wow. But then I tried to suppress my surprise.

"Bella wait!" Alice shouted behind me.

In a brief of a second I thought about to keep running.

But then I slowed down.

"What?" I asked confused.

She was standing beside me in ten seconds.

"Do you want to leave the country?" She asked and laughed a wonderful bell like laugh.

"Oops", I said smiling big.

Everyone was there beside me now.

"Wow you're fast! Do you guys think that she's faster than Edward?" Emmett asked and laughed a booming laugh.

"He could need a little competition." He added still laughing.

"Who's Edward?" I said playing a little bit confused.

I assumed that he was the bronze haired beautiful boy from my dream.

The one who's always on my mind.

"Yeah about that. He's another one in our family, but he's not here right now." I could tell that they didn't want to talk more about it even if I wanted to, so I dropped it.

"Sorry Bella we forgot to tell you that now that you're a newborn vampire you are faster and stronger than the rest of us. Usually I would say blood thirst too but you seem to be different", Carlisle said this to distract me I think but the last part he said with an thoughtful expression.

Wow, I was stronger than them? I looked at them all.

Last I looked at Emmett.

"Stronger than you too?" I asked sarcastic.

He laughed a huge booming laugh.

"No way little sis!" And he showed me his over arm muscles.

"Sorry Emmett but I think she is. I've seen it", Alice said with a big smile across her face.

Emmett's face fell.

"What?!" He said in disbelief. Now it was my turn to laugh.

His expression told me that he never met a vampire stronger than him.

It surprised me how easily I used the word. Vampire.

"What's so funny? Aren't you scared of me?" He said with an evil laugh.

And yeah I got scared.

"Okay that's enough", Alice said, saving me from replying and embarrass myself.

"We all need to hunt. Well at least Jasper, Bella and I", She added.

"What do I do now?" I asked the question before I even thought it.

They all laughed a little but it was a friendly laugh.

"Esme are you checking the area first?" Carlisle asked her softly.

"Sure sweetheart." She smiled and took off running.

I looked at him and he seemed to sense the question I didn't ask out loud.

"She's just checking the area from...humans", He said answering it slowly.

"Ooh." Was all I could say.

We all stood there in silence.

Then fifty seconds later Esme came running back.

"No humans." She smiled at me.

A worm motherly smile.

"Good", Carlisle said and kissed Esme on the cheek.

Then he turned to me.

"Okay. Now it's time for your first hunt." They all smiled.

Assuring me that everything would be fine.

This didn't explain things to me. I mean what was I supposed to do?

"Close your eyes", Alice said standing right beside me.

I closed them.

Why should I close my eyes?

"Now, what do you hear?"

I could say everything but I knew that it wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

I could hear everything. The birds, the light breeze, everything.

But I knew that she didn't mean that so I tried finding something else.

And then I heard it. About 1 mile away I heard the pounding of hearts.

"One mile away east?" I said still with my eyes shut.

"Yes", She said.

"How many hearts do you hear?" I thought about it and concentrated.

"I think there's three", I said almost to myself.

"Yes you're right Bella", Alice said a smile in her voice.

"Now I want you to let your instincts take over", She said slowly and I could sense that she was backing away from me.

I didn't know why but I tried to relax instead.

I felt everything fall into place.

It was something I knew I should do.

So I let my instincts take over completely and naturally.

I crouched down and ran.

Ran faster than before.

It felt so relieving.

But then I smelled it.

It was the most delicious scent I've ever smelled!

It was strong and tempting.

I ran even faster and my senses were high.

Ready for everything, even enemies to attack.

Then I saw where the delicious scent came from.

A mountain lion.

I was by the animal in a second, letting my strong teeth sink into the soft skin.

I drank until the body was empty.

I still had that burning feeling in the the throat but the feeling was the same like when I woke up.

I could handle it.

I looked down at my clothes.

Ooh no!

My clothes was totally ruined!

I saw Jasper and Alice standing by a tree near me.

They were probably already done.

Alice took in my clothes and gasped.

"Bella you can't wear that! I knew your fashion would suck – I mean look at those clothes! - but you can't go with a shirt full of blood!" She said.

Wait!

Did she just tell me that I was bad at picking outfits?

Well, that's probably true. Laura thought it too.

"So I'm going to pick out your new outfit from my bag! Get used to it!" She said and started to drag me away.

"Sorry she can be like that sometimes", Jasper said quietly.

"Ooh shut up Jasper, will you?!" She snapped.

I knew better then to laugh.

There was this lake ten meters ahead of us.

"C'mon Bella!" Alice smiled.

"Why?" I asked confused.

But she had already started to walk towards it.

"C'mon! I don't want to drag you there", She said when she reached the lake and smiled.

I still didn't get it so I did as she asked.

"Yeah and?" I said confused when I reached it and looked at her.

"Don't look at me! Look into the water!" She grinned but there was a hint of something in her eyes.

I was still confused. Why would I like to look into the lake? Was it something special about it? Were it some special fishes in it?

"Ooh c'mon Bella!" Alice whined.

Her mood changed fast.

I sighed heavily, took one step towards the verge looking down.

I just stood there shocked. I couldn't speak or do anything. Just look at the beautiful figure in the water with shock written all over her face.

I tried to move my hand and the woman in the water reflection did the same.

She wasn't like me.

Well, okay...We had the same long brown hair but she was very beautiful and pale. Just as beautiful as Esme and Alice.

But it wasn't me.

It couldn't be.

Her pale skin sparkled in the beautiful sun. The sight was amazing and it stunned me.

But the most important thing.

Her eyes.

They were a crimson red.

"So? What do you think?" I snapped out of it and looked at Alice. She seemed impatient when she said that and she frowned.

"The eyes?" I didn't know what else to say because every time I looked at the woman I couldn't concentrate on her beautiful face except her bright red eyes.

"They'll disappear in no time. They were a little bit brighter before so you see that it will." She smiled encouraging at me.

Then she got impatient once again.

"But what do you think?!"

I didn't reply and turned to look at the reflection again.

No it wasn't me.

I nearly couldn't see something about _me _in her.

We had the same hair.

The long brown hair.

Otherwise I couldn't find anything.

I tried to concentrate on my old face but it was blurry. After trying some more I finally got a picture of me while looking back in the reflection of a mirror.

I tried to compare.

Then I finally saw something.

Her eyes had the some eye shape and her lips where also the same. A little out of balance between the upper and the lower.

Her nose was too the same shape.

I felt a strong feeling of relief wash through me.

I turned around and saw that Alice looked worried.

"It's...just not me", I said quietly.

"It is. You just don't see it right now." She once again smiled encouraging at me.

"Come on", She said, taking my hand in hers.

She dragged me towards the others.

"Okay Bella. We're going to do something", Jasper said looking at me as if judging if I could handle it or not.

And I bet it was exactly what he did.

"What's that?" I asked a little worried.

What if they wanted me to leave?

He seemed to sense my panic.

"We're going to test your strength against human blood", He said slowly trying to feel my emotions.

_Ooh, _I thought.

The burn was still under control and I bet it would be the same in a couple of days too.

But if the mountain lion smelled like that, what wouldn't a human smell then?

Could I do it?

"You can do it Bella", Alice said with confident voice answering my question almost as if she could read my thoughts.

I didn't know if it only was to calm me but I immediately got calm.

Or was it Jasper who did that?

"Are you sure?" I wanted to know if she was just trying to calm me or if she was telling me the truth.

I mean she was sorta of a vision girl.

"Positive. Well at least 70%." She smiled.

Well I hadn't the odds against me anyway.

They all seemed to trust her so I did it too.

"So how are we going to test it?" I asked nervous.

Everyone looked at Alice and she closed her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Well, we have a private jet-driver, so in the plane. I'm sorry it's going to be so long but that's the best way. You're going to hold your breath all the time until we're going to get off. Then we'll see", She said and I laid everything on my memory.

4 hours later.

We were sitting in a car. Well not all of us. Me Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle and Esme rode with Rosalie and Emmett.

I had brown contacts on so that I didn't show my red eyes.

We were on our way to the airport where our private jet with the jet-driver would wait.

I was so nervous!

Alice had picked out a really beautiful red dress that I wore, careful not to disrupt it.

It was very quiet. I didn't know what to say. I'm not good at these things so I didn't break the silence.

When we parked the cars,- who later would be sent up to Forks – we took a longer way to the jet because they didn't want to risk the humans in there.

"Okay Bella. Take one last breath and remember that you only need to breathe when you speak. So don't speak so much", Alice said smiling.

I just nodded and took one last breath.

When we entered the jet I walked to the seat who was at the back.

Then the pilot came in.

Even if I didn't breathe I still heard the pounding of the heart

and the blood inside the body.

I saw it under his throat.

I swallowed without taking a breath while venom filled my mouth.

I didn't pay much attention on what he said so when he walked away I was relieved.

Alice squeezed my hand all the time and I remembered her words.

_You can do it Bella._

_Positive. Well at least 70%._

During the flight it wasn't much so I was surprised when we started to go down.

Wow it went really fast!

Or was it just me who was that nervous about what's going to happen now? I hadn't talked to anyone the whole ride.

"Ready?" They all looked at me.

I nodded slowly.

I hadn't breathed at all and it felt kind of weird.

I tried to take a tiny little breath.

My throat burst into flames!

It felt like I was smelling the most delicious scent ever.

Only the thought of hunting it filled my mouth with venom.

Then I heard a gasp.

"Bella no!" Alice shouted.

I came back to reality and looked around.

I still had the burning in my throat but breathed.

It was tolerable.

I noticed that I was in a hunting position so I straightened myself.

"I'm fine", I said calm.

Jasper only looked at me with confusion all over his face.

"Yeah you really are. I can feel it", He murmured.

"Bella it was that close! Sorry I don't want to scare you but..." Alice trailed off.

I couldn't finish thinking the sentence she was talking about. Didn't want to think it ever again!

What if I had hurt that man?

I didn't know if I could live with myself then.

"Come on let's go out", Carlisle said with his calm voice.

Alice took my hand and led me out to two waiting cars.

No drivers luckily.

"Come on Bella, you're going with me and Jasper", Alice said dragging me towards a black car.

I looked over at Jasper and he seemed so pained.

As if he did something terribly wrong.

The car trip wasn't so much fun.

Alice only talked about all the shopping we would do and how much fun it would be.

I closed my eyes and turned her off.

After a while I heard a noise and looked up.

We where at a big white dream house.

It was so beautiful it took my breath away!

_Wow, _was everything I managed to think.

It had big glass walls so you could nearly see in through the whole house.

I could see a big wonderful black piano in there.

"Wow it's beautiful!" I said breathless.

"You think so?" Esme asked looking so happy.

"Yes it's stunning!" I said with a big smile on my face.

Wow, I was going to live here!


	17. Chapter 17 Gone

**Chapter 17 - Gone**

**EPOV**

A few days had past since I saw the girl. I've tried to look everywhere for her!

But it's not that easy because I didn't caught her scent when she was in the car.

Yeah I forgot to breathe. I just got breathless just by her presence and now I can't find her.

Ooh why didn't I breathe one single breath? I sighed. How could I be so stupid?

I've tried to look into peoples minds all over Volterra but no one have seen her!

I just can't give up. Not now, not ever. I will see her again!

Not that I will allow her to see me...

It's too dangerous.

She knew something about me that she shouldn't. I just knew she did.

I sighed once again, trying to control my thoughts without succeed.

To do something I walked out.

It was cloudy today so I didn't need the cloak.

I headed my way up when I ran into Jane.

"Hello", She said looking into my eyes. _Come on, ask me out!_

Her thoughts yelled.

No way.

"Hi Jane." Was my only reply. She sighed inside.

"Edward wait! Where are you going?" She came up beside me.

"I'm going out." I couldn't be patient with her now. I needed to find the girl!

"Well, what are you going to do?" Aah! Was she never going to give up?!

"I'm going for a walk. Alone!" I snapped.

She flinched and I almost regretted snapping. Almost.

"Okay", She said walking away but I read in her mind that she wasn't giving up.

I stepped outside and made my way down the street to where the clock tower where.

It said noon.

I didn't know where to start so I walked to the place I'd seen her for the first time. In the car with her friend and that annoying boy. Ugh!

I didn't find anything there. Not her, not her friend and not even that boy.

Think Edward, think! I said to myself over and over.

Okay...let's see.

Ugh! I didn't even know if she lived here or if she was on a vacation! If she was on a vacation it's just to check the hotels or something!

Well, that's what I'm going to do then.

Aro once told me about the town and gave me a map. I folded it out from my jacket pocket.

Even if the day was cloudy I wore a jacket because it was pretty cold and I didn't want the humans to get suspicious about me having no jacket.

Well, I looked at it and registered the three nearest hotels from here. Maybe one of them is the one?

I started to walk, following the map.

When I reached the first place it was really huge. Could she be here?

Wait! How was I supposed to find her? I couldn't even read her mind!

Ugh again. It's just to start to ask people. I sighed. How could I do this? Right because it was something with her that I knew I must find out.

I stopped a woman on the street.

"Excuse me?" I said and made my voice friendly.

"Yeah?" She asked looking at me with a little dim expression.

"I'm searching for a girl. Could you help me please?"

"And why do you search for her?" The woman demanded to know.

Ooh just great Edward! She consider you as a stalker! I saw it in her thoughts.

"Ehm..." Ooh what was I supposed to say now? "She's my girlfriend", I blurted out.

Wow wonderful Edward! I gave myself a mental kick.

"Ooh, well what's the description?" She said with relief.

"Well, she's got thick brown hair," I imagined her while I said this to her."Big brown eyes, pretty pale skin and beautiful." I finished. Beautiful?! Yes of course she was but that isn't something you put in a description.

She smiled at the last thing. _He's very handsome. I wonder what happened to the girl? She's very lucky to have him and he seems to care so much about her. _She thought.

I did?

"Well, sorry but I haven't seen her. May I ask what happened?"

Hm...what was I supposed to say now?

"Well I was walking home to the hotel room, you see we're here on a vacation. But she wasn't there. No one have seen her", I lied smoothly.

"Well I hope you find her." And with that she left.

I tried a few others but didn't get anything.

I decided to head to the second place a bit further away.

The same routine as before. Nothing new.

Ugh this was impossible! It had been hours since I left the castle and still nothing new.

It was then I heard it. A cry.

I didn't think that much about it at first and it seemed distant as if the person was trying to hide.

But somehow I felt myself walk to the sound. As if the girl who cried held some important thing.

I couldn't run so the walk took at least ten minutes. When I looked around I saw that I was near the third hotel. The cry came from behind a big white house.

I took a few more steps before I rounded the corner and the girl came into view. When I saw who it was I was in total shock.

It was the girl's friend! What?

My instincts told me to run but my gut feeling told me something else so I started to walk again.

I was on my guard the whole time until I was just meters in front of her.

"Hello." It came out of my mouth without my permission.

She looked up with fear in her eyes and then her eyes landed on me. Yes it really was her.

"Do I know you?" She said between sobs.

"No, but..." How would I say this? "I might know your friend." I finished in a rush.

She just stared at me and then began to cry. I mean really cry.

"She's....she's...." She couldn't find the strength to stop crying.

"She's what?" I argued. What happened?!

"She's gone!" She screamed while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"What?!" I asked shocked. Her mind was too messed up so I couldn't get anything out of it.

"She...just....out...gone for days!" I didn't get anything except a word. Gone.

My world came crushing down against me.

Gone. She was gone.

I couldn't handle it so I sat by her with my back against the house wall.

The girl I never knew...gone.

Where was she? Was she dead? No! I couldn't even think that thought! My heart burst into flames and I tried to catch my breath.

This can't be happening!

"Who are you?" The girl suddenly asked while wiping away her tears.

I can't tell her...

"You should tell someone about this and...I'm... someone she doesn't know." Was the only thing I could say before I walked away.

If she just wasn't here right now and the girl told her about me when she returned...she would freak out.

But if she didn't return....then they should look after her.

I was just filled with sorrow.

It's better this way. I thought while walking back to my room.


	18. Chapter 18 Emmett vs?

**Chapter 18 – Emmett vs.?**

**BPOV**

"Come on! Let me show you your room! "Alice said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Alice, easy", Emmett said and laughed his booming laugh.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling at her.

She got too impatient and took my hand while dragging me upstairs.

We walked up to the third floor with a long corridor until she stopped at a door.

"This is Edward's room but you'll be staying here for now. Until we finish doing the guest room for you." She smiled and opened the door.

The room was so beautiful.

It was bright with white walls except for one that was made of glass.

He had loads of books. I wonder if he had something I liked?

I was going to find out when I was alone. Maybe he didn't mind if I borrowed one?

My eyes drifted to all of his music.

There was so much music I thought I had never seen so much in my entire life.

"Wow. He has so much music", I said breathless.

"Yeah. It's a thing he has. He's very musical. You saw the wing downstairs?"

I nodded a light nod.

"It's his." She smiled.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah. You like it?" She gave a gesture to the room.

"Yeah it's so beautiful. I love it! And all of the books", I said dreamily.

She just laughed.

"What?" I asked a little ashamed. Did I do something wrong?

"It's nothing Bella. It's just that...you've so much self control that it's nearly impossible." She smiled a friendly smile to show me that it was nothing.

"Ooh." I smiled a bit. I just to forgot the vampire thing.

I was really relieved about not being a newborn vampire.

And the most important thing: I was so happy to be here with them.

They were so nice to me.

She showed me Carlise's office, Rosalie and Emmett's room and hers and Jasper's.

Suddenly Alice's eyes turned dim.

"Alice?! What's happening? Please someone help me!" I shouted to no one in preticular.

Jasper was in the room so fast I thought he had been there all the time.

"Alice?!" He shouted worried.

When he reached us he took a calming breath.

What?! How could he be so calm?

"It's nothing Bella. She's just having a vision." He smiled and then I noticed that it was the first time ever he really looked me straight in the eyes.

Relief washed through me and suddenly I saw Alice snap out of it.

She smiled reassuringly at me.

"It's fine Bella. But..." She said and her smile changed into a grin.

"What?" I asked scared.

"Come on with me." She took both Jasper's and my hand and started to walk downstairs.

When we reached the bottom floor she turned around.

"Can everyone come to the wing please?" She said in a casual voice as if only speaking to me and Jasper.

But I knew better. I knew that everyone could hear her.

In an instant everyone stood in front of us.

"Is something wrong Alice?" Carlisle asked worried looking at me.

It felt like if I could blush I would.

"Not like that Carlisle. Nothing's wrong." She smiled.

"Then what is it?" Emmett said. He was getting impatient and so was I.

Was it something important?

Something about me?

"Well...I had a vision and...Emmett I don't know how to say this but...someone is stronger than you." She smiled.

"What?! No one's stronger than me! Who is it? I will kill him!" He threatened.

I immediately got scared. I didn't doubt that he was the strongest vampire alive.

"Who?...aah I see", Carlise said nodding his head while looking thoughtful.

"You know who it is?! Tell me! Right now!" Emmett was about to loose his temper I could tell.

"Jasper maybe you should..." Alice trailed off.

Then it seemed like Emmett felt better.

"Well, not to upset you or something Emmett but it's a girl. Not a guy", Alice said smug.

"No way!! A girl CANNOT be stronger than me!"

I doubted that too. A girl? Stronger than Emmett? I looked at his muscular figure. No way.

Alice looked even smugger if that's possible.

"Wanna bet Emmett?"

"Bring it", He said with a confident voice.

"Okay...if this girl is stronger than you...I'm going to buy you a whole new wardrobe." She grinned.

"No evil little pixie!!!!" Emmett whined.

Everyone laughed.

Emmett composed himself.

"And if I win...you're not going to buy any clothes in a whole month! Not to you and not to anyone else!" He laughed his booming laugh and Alice gasped.

"Fine. I know I'll win anyway." She smiled.

"Than how are we going to find out?" He said eager but I could see that he started to deliberate Alice and her visions.

"By arm wrestling", Alice sang.

"And who's this _girl _that I'm going to arm wrestling with?" He said looking more terrifying than I've ever seen him. But yeah...that's true. I've only known him for like one and a half day or something.

"She's right here", Alice replied clapping her hands.

Who? I didn't see anyone besides us here.

"Who?" I asked confused. Emmett seemed to wonder that too.

"You silly!" Alice said smug.

"You got to be kidding me?!" I screamed. No way was I going to arm wrestle Emmett!

"No way Bella is stronger than me!" Emmett shouted right after.

"Of course you are", Alice said looking at me.

"How?! I mean look at him!" I said panicked. I mean seriously!

"Yeah I mean look at ME!" Emmett shouted in agreement.

"Alice are you sure that this is a good idea?" Esme asked worried.

Rosalie laid a hand on Emmett's back.

"Emmett calm down!"

Jasper looked worried at me. He could probably feel all my panic. Ooh how I wish I didn't have to do it. But I got a feeling that no one could say no to Alice.

I sighed.

"Fine! But it's your fault that you can't shop for a month after this!" I snapped.

"Yay! Go Bella!" Alice grinned.

"Are you in Emmett?" Alice turned to Emmett.

"Of course!" He shouted. I knew that he thought that he would win and I knew that I couldn't win against him.

"Come on!" He pointed to a table.

"Eh...Emmett could we do it outside so we don't need to break anything?" Esme asked worried.

"Sure mom." Emmett grinned and I got more and more nervous.

We all walked outside into the woods.

"Are you sure that no human are here?" Carlisle turned to Alice.

"Yeah." Was her only reply while walking ahead of us to pick the perfect place.

We entered a little place with a big rock.

"This is perfect!" She sang happily.

"You ready Bells?" Emmett boomed.

I jumped and he almost fell to the ground by laughing that hard.

"Ha ha Emmett!" I said sarcastically.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said dragging me towards the stone.

"Alice I don't want to!" I protested.

"I saw that you were going to do it so just do it!" She said with a sigh.

Well, who can say against a future seeing pixie?

"Fine!" I said trying to be sour against her.

"Aww Bella come on! I know that you're going to forgive me", She said while giving me the most adorable pout.

"Fine Alice!" I gave up.

She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Thanks!"

I sighed and walked up to the big rock, placing my elbow up on it.

"Ready?" Emmett asked smiling big.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

Emmett grabbed my hand.

"One, two three!" Alice's voice announced.

It was as if nothing had ever happened.

Well okay... I could feel some pressure on my hand but it wasn't big.

It was as if some leaf brushed my hand. Well I can't explain it.

But I could tell that it was much force he put in. It just didn't bother me.

I looked up at him and saw that he had a deep frown on his face while concentrating.

"Trying too hard Emmett?" I said while laughing. This was fun!

Everyone else started to laugh then.

"Shut up!" Emmett whined while pushing harder.

I noticed the extra pressure but it didn't bother me either.

"Aww big brother am I too strong for you?" I asked teasingly.

"I said shut up!" He growled.

"Just don't forget what you promised Alice!" I said and with an effort that big I couldn't believe it, I slammed his hand into the rock.

The rock shattered into two pieces.

"Wow cool!" I murmured to myself.

"No I don't want to play dress up with Alice!" Emmett whined jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Yay! I'm going to play dress up with Emmett!" Alice was filled with excitement.

"Come on everyone. Back to the house", Carlisle said.

He smiled at me and I got the feeling that everyone really liked me and wanted me in this family.

But what would Edward think?


	19. Chapter 19 The Newspaper

**Chapter 19 – The Newspaper**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my couch.

Well okay. Not my. Edward's.

I still didn't know anything about him and why he wasn't here and I've been here a week now.

I've hunted and learned about their history. Abut how they changed.

It was terrifying stories.

But no, I didn't know mine.

"Can I come in?" I heard Alice say.

"Sure", I said and marked my book.

I was reading Wuthering Heights. Yes I know.

Now that I got vampire memory you would think that I didn't like to read it but I still loved it.

It was the third time since the change. When I changed, Alice took my book and put it in one of her bags.

"Well...I got a vision with you asking who Edward is." She sighed.

"Ooh." Was all I could manage to get out.

"So what do you want to know?" She sighed once again and I knew that she thought this was hard.

"Alice we don't have to talk about this right now." I smiled to assure her it was fine.

"You sure?" She smiled.

"Yes."

"Yay thanks Bella!" She hugged me.

"Ooh by the way, everyone's going shopping today are you in?" I knew she loved shopping so how could I say no? It was just some tiny problem.

"Alice, I don't like clothes, I have no money and besides do you really think I can handle it?" I blurted out.

"Wait!" She held up her hand.

"Yes you're going to be great." She smiled and walked for the door.

"Ooh and by the way the money is no problem. Future seeing you know." She grinned and walked out of my room. No Bella! It isn't your room! It's Edward's.

Of course they would have lots of money. Alice would see stuff they could do to earn much and they were probably having more money then some guy humans thought was the richest in the world, I thought sarcastically.

I've learned so much about vampire life. One thing that shocked me was that we never slept. I mean all vampire books I've read they're sleeping in coffins or at least sleeps.

"Time to go shopping!" I heard Alice say in an excited voice.

It was nearly 3 o'clock and I was still in 'my' room listening to Claire De Lune.

Edward seemed to like the classics just like me.

"Come on Bella!" Alice said from the doorway.

"I need to change your outfit!" She sang happily.

"Do I have to?!" I whined.

She had played Bella barbie doll on me every day the last week!

She was even more annoying than Laura.

My heart stung.

Laura.

Bella don't think about it! I said to myself.

"Yes come on! You know you can't win over me!" Alice said snapping me out from my thoughts.

Stupid little pixie!

"Fine!" I whined like Emmett always does.

While she picked out an outfit from her wardrobe for me to wear I thought of the last week.

My dead hadn't been seen in any news paper or on TV.

What had happened with Laura? Was she still in Volterra?

I'm guessing that my parents don't know a thing.

My parents. I couldn't even stand to think about them.

Bella keep yourself together. You can do this. I said to myself but it didn't work that well.

Later Bella. Not now.

"Here it is!" Alice sang and made me change in the bathroom while she waited outside.

"Alice I can't wear this!" I growled.

This wasn't something you were supposed to be having when you were going on a shopping trip!

She had me wear a dress! A really short freaking dress!

"Aww just come out and show me Bella!" She replied back in disbelief.

I sighed.

"Don't even think about escaping through the window!" She threatened.

Aww please!

I don't want to do this and that was a really good plan!

Stupid future seeing pixie!

I hadn't any choice. If I didn't come out she would make this thing even worse!

If that's possible...

I stepped out.

"Wow Bella! Your color is _so_ blue!" She said clapping her hands while jumping up and down.

I looked in the mirror.

The beautiful woman I still wasn't sure of was me, were standing wearing a beautiful (but yet short) dress.

She looked stunning and the dress fitted perfectly on her.

"Wow the dress is beautiful Alice but...you know!" I said.

She sighed heavily.

"Bella just wear it!" She exclaimed.

"Fine!" I whined and pouted stubbornly.

"Come on, it's time to go." She smiled.

She held out her hand for me to take and I took it.

She ran with me downstairs.

"Bella how are you?" Esme came and gave me a hug.

I didn't have time to reply before Carlisle were standing beside Esme.

"Bella do you think you can handle this?" He asked worried and I immediately understood what he was talking about.

"Yes I think so." But my voice wasn't sure either so it cracked.

"Bella we don't need to try right now. We can wait", Carlisle said trying to sooth me.

"Carlisle she will be fine!" Alice said looking irritated.

"How can you know?" He asked her.

"Hello! Future seeing right here!" She said pointing to her head.

Emmett couldn't keep it anymore and his booming laugh filled the room.

"Sorry Alice", Carlisle said looking a little ashamed.

Rosalie only shook her head.

"It's just for Bella to hold her breath and everything's going to be fine!" Alice said looking irritated at Carlisle.

"Well...at least if you do nothing's going to happen. If you don't...I don't want to talk about it." She finished short.

I gulped.

Come on Bella you can to this! I gave myself a pep talk while nodding at Alice.

"Yay! Come on now!" She said walking out. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme would come.

We drove to Port Angeles.

"Bella are you ready?" Alice asked me looking excited.

"Yeah." Was the only reply I could manage to get out.

"It's going to be fine. Just take a deep breath and keep it that way. Don't breathe after that. Okay? Could you do that?"

I took a deep breath. I mean I didn't need to talk so hopefully the air wouldn't end.

Well it depended on if Alice would be impossible or not.

But I bet she will. Hopefully.

When we entered the mall I concentrated on not to breathe. The people were so close!

I couldn't stand to say humans because it felt like I still was one of them in a way.

I had brown contacts in my eyes but my eyes were nearly the shade of gold now.

Nobody understood. On a normal newborn vampire it would take months and mine were almost like the others.

I was really glad for that. I hated it when my eyes were red. I looked like someone from a bad terror movie or something like that and it was so not me.

I didn't even notice when Alice placed me in a changing room but suddenly I was standing there with a pile of clothes.

"Bella, I know you don't like this so just decide that you're going to try something on and I'll see in a vision if it's going to fit!" Alice whispered through the door.

"Thank you", I called out in relief.

Whoa that felt nice. I wasn't going to have to put on and change clothes all day.

I sighed and started to look the pile over.

After an half an hour me and Alice with her visions were done. Rosalie were trying something too but she liked it so when I was done everyone looked at the little fashion show Alice and Rosalie held.

Everything was gorgeous on her!

Every time she came out Emmett's mouth would drop and everyone would always laugh.

Well me? I tried my hardest not to laugh because of the air. But I'll get my time sooner or later.

Then Alice went to pay for everything while I tried to stop her. She couldn't pay for me!

But she didn't let me protest so after ten minutes I gave up.

We went to like...I don't know. Maybe twenty stores?! I felt so tired even for a vampire!

Jasper and Emmett gave up on us after a few hours and I wanted so bad to go with them!

Rosalie, me and Alice were now carrying eighteen huge bags each and people just stared at us as if we were mad.

But otherwise I was really proud. I hadn't taken a breath since we left home! I just talked that one time and the air was enough.

I had a very hard time not to talk though. Alice was talking all the time about the clothes and asking me stuff and sometimes she took so much clothes I didn't think she could carry it!

But I didn't. I just shot her glares. Glares like you-are-so-going-to-regret-this-later look.

That one I used the most.

After ten stores more I had enough.

"Alice! I can't handle this anymore! I'm sick and tired of this!" I said quickly in my last breath.

Great, now I couldn't speak anymore!

"Bella I..." She was cut off by her own vision.

"Ooh." She breathed then took both Rosalie's and my hand while running at a pretty fast human speed as if she was afraid to get a parking ticket or something.

When we reached the cars she quickly took our bags and threw it in the car.

"Come on get in!" She said.

Me and Rosalie exchanged a look. What was she up to?

But without protest me and Rosalie climbed in while shutting the door.

Alice drove away with a frightening speed. While she did I thought about how I had thought it was impossible for all the huge bags to fit in the car. But apparently the car did have some huge space!

"Okay Bella you can breathe now", Alice said. We were on an empty road near a green forest.

I finally took a deep breath.

"I saw in the vision that you breathed in the mall and you could have killed someone!" She said in a terrified voice.

"What?!" I screamed.

"Bella, nothing happened it's okay!" Alice said soothingly to me but still looked worried.

We didn't say much after that and the ride home was pretty short while we passed the green forest that I vaguely remembered as Charlie's previous home.

When we came home Jasper and Emmett were watching TV.

"Whoa! How many clothes does a girl need?!" Emmett shook his head while looking at the bags.

"Ooh shut up Emmett!" Rosalie said, smacking him in the head.

"Oow Rose that hurts you know!" Emmett whined.

"Well hello! It's the point", She said looking at her husband with doubt in her eyes.

"But seriously Rose how many clothes do you need?! You were out shopping before the trip to Volterra too!"

"Emmett you still don't understand fashion!" Alice stated.

I just rolled my eyes. I didn't really care.

The next day I was in my room reading.

"Bella the news paper has arrived!" Esme called.

She knew I liked to read about what was happening so I went down to the kitchen where the news paper was laying.

But it was just a local news paper in Forks so it wasn't much.

I picked it up and went to the dining table and started to read.

Nothing that caught my interest.

But then a tiny little note caught my eye and I couldn't believe it.

_A seventeen year old girl named Isabella Swan is now Missing. _

_She was on a vacation with her friend in Italy and one day she just disappeared._

_Her friend was out and when she came back to the hotel Isabella wasn't there._

_She didn't know what to do and was too worried and sad for her friend to call the police. It has now been a week since she last saw Isabella._

_She was living in Phoenix with her mother and stepfather but as you all know her dad Charlie Swan used to live here in Forks._

_Her friends and family are very worried and the police appreciate it if you contact them if anything have been seen._

_So if you've heard or seen anything please call them._

It felt like everything would go black.


	20. Chapter 20 The mission

**Chapter 20 – The mission**

**EPOV**

I was laying in my room reading a book when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said. I didn't bother to look at who's thoughts it might be.

It was Alec.

"Hey what's up?" He asked me happily.

Lately him and I is like really close.

"Not much, you?" It wasn't often he came here to my room.

"Well, Aro needed me on a mission and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He said hopefully.

I didn't know.

Every time he asked I would say no.

I sighed.

"Okay." Might as well do it. What other things could I do in here?

"Yes!" Alec said with a huge smile on his face.

Ooh why did I agree?! Well no way to return now.

I sighed.

"Come on Edward", Alec said trying to cheer me up.

I smiled.

"I'll meet you in 5 okay?" I said. I needed time to think.

"Sure." And he went out.

What have I done? I can't say no now.

I sighed once again and changed my clothes to something that kept my skin away from the sunlight.

I bet Alice would hate it if she knew what I was wearing.

I smiled big at that. Yeah she would.

I walked out of my room to where everyone probably was waiting for me.

I've been here almost a week now.

It sometimes got really boring.

I mean I didn't come with them when they did things like this. But it wasn't very often so...

My family hadn't written back yet.

I wonder why?

I mean Alice should have got them to write if they didn't.

And I mean we're vampires!

It doesn't take a week to reply back if you're one!

I started to get worried.

Okay Edward don't panic. They probably took a little vacation or something. I sighed.

Wow I was talking to myself!

"Edward it's so nice to see you!" Aro said happy.

I didn't notice that I had come to the meeting area.

I didn't reply back just let my hand touch his.

Caius and Marcus both shot me glares.

It was probably over eight people who seemed to get going with us from the guard.

Of course there were Jane – who smiled at me a little too much – Alec, Demetri, Felix, and a few others I didn't know.

"Where are we going?" Alec asked.

I read in his mind that he was clueless.

Then I heard Aro's thoughts and stiffened.

"Up to Alaska", He said to Alec.

What?!

The Denali's hadn't done anything wrong!

"Ooh calm down Edward. It isn't your little coven of friends." _But I wish it were. They're far too many!_ I heard Aro think.

I growled but felt relief washing through me.

It wasn't them at least but someone's life would end today.

Or what thing we did when we died at least.

"Well, let's go", Aro announced.

It seemed like we would be running all the way.

I didn't want to run as fast as I could. That would mean that I ran in front of everyone.

I didn't want to lead the way.

Instead I ran with Alec.

Of course Jane started to run with us.

It was a long journey.

Jane just chatted about everything and nothing and me and Alec was both sick and tired to her talking.

When we reached Alaska I looked around.

Everything was familiar.

When I thought about it I came up with that I was ten minutes from the Denali's.

I wanted so badly to visit them but knew that I couldn't.

We ran in twenty more minutes. The wind blew my hair around and it felt so good to run. Like I ran away from a prison or something, and I bet you could call it that. At least for me.

I couldn't do anything in Volterra and I couldn't believe that I thought this was going to be a good trip for me before! The Volturi stopped me from anything and I could barely walk outside my room without someone in the guard following me.

The path was smooth and you could barely hear when our feet touched the ground even with the vampire hearing.

"Here it is", Caius said, pointing at a little wooden house deep into the forest.

I wondered if any human did know about this place?

We all stayed quiet.

Then we heard something from the inside.

As if someone tried to hide.

"Open the door", Caius ordered.

Felix walked up to the door and crashed it open.

I didn't know what to do so when everyone went inside I stayed where I was.

It didn't take long.

After a few minutes everyone came back out.

Demetri was dragging something.

When he walked out I gasped.

It was a vampire, trying to get off of Demetri's grip.

"Please don't hurt me! I promise I didn't do something wrong!" He begged.

But Aro wasn't the one to give in.

At least not this time.

"Jane dear?" He said smiling.

Jane walked towards him with a smile placed on her lips.

"Yes master?" I heard in her thoughts that she guessed right.

She was going to use her power on the vampire in front of Aro.

And the most disgusting thing was that she liked it.

Liked to use her gift on people and vampires.

I felt that if I could I would throw up.

I hated being here.

Wasn't it anything I could do to spare his life?

I couldn't read his mind right now because all the things he was thinking of was the fear he felt.

"Aro what if he's innocent?" I asked quietly.

He didn't seem to hear at first but suddenly he looked at me and I took a step back, away from the stare.

"What did you say?" He asked sharply.

"Ehm...do you know that he isn't innocent?" I asked careful.

I was really frightened.

He could turn everyone here against me.

Then I wouldn't even have a chance.

They would hunt me down in seconds.

He seemed to try to take control of his anger.

The whole guard stared at me in shock.

_Edward what are you doing?!_ Alec screamed at me in his thoughts.

I opened my mind to hear everyone's thoughts.

_Is he nuts?_ Jane.

_What?! He's begging for a fight! _Felix.

I got really scared about that thought.

The others wasn't any better.

They all still looked at me.

I didn't want to hear anything more so I blocked them out.

"Sorry", I said quietly.

Aro smiled a triumphant smile.

"I thought so", He said under his breath.

It wasn't his meaning to let me hear that but I did.

Under my breath I sighed in relief.

That was close Edward! I said to myself.

But you can't let the man die! Another voice said in my head.

Then I heard a ear piercing scream and I could no longer concentrate on the voices in my head because the one who screamed was the vampire.

I knew immediately that it was Jane.

"Felix?" Aro said quietly and it sounded as he was bored.

Felix walked up to him with a huge grin placed on his face.

He knew what to come.

Aro held out his hand and Felix touched it to let Aro know what he was thinking.

"May I?" He smiled.

"Not yet." Was Aro's only reply.

Felix's face fell but lit up again after considering the 'yet' part.

"Jane dear?" She looked up from the vampire and it looked like if vampires could faint he did it right now.

He was in so much pain.

I could tell.

I wanted so badly to help him. But I couldn't.

And what if he was guilty?

Wait! What was it he was guilty for in the first place?

Right! He had revealed himself in the sunlight or something like that.

But it wasn't much sun here in Alaska right?

My daydreaming abruptly cut off when I heard Aro speak again.

"Did you or did you not do it?" His voice was friendly on the outside but I could hear the anger deep down in his voice.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" The vampire on the ground pleaded.

"Prove it!" Aro shouted. He was sick and tired to have this taking so long.

Aro held out his hand.

Maybe the vampire didn't know of Aro's gift because he reached for Aro's hand.

All of the vampire's memories floated through me when I listened through Aro's thoughts.

The vampire's name was James.

He was a nomad.

This was just his momentary house.

He had traveled with two other vampires named Victoria and Laurent.

Victoria was a read haired woman. I mean like fire read. I don't think I've ever seen that before.

She got killed by the Volturi last year.

He still mourned her.

She was his mate.

Laurent leaved him shortly after Victoria's death. Or what we vampires really do.

Then I saw it.

The thought that proved that he was guilty.

He had walked out a sunny day to hunt.

I mean humans.

He didn't know that there were five people in the forest right next his house when he stepped out.

I guess he didn't listen closely enough to make out the humans.

He was so distracted by the upcoming hunt.

His skin sparkled and they looked big eyed at him. They where pretty far away but by their expression I could tell that they saw it. Not a little but much!

Then James saw it too. He turned around and growled at them.

Of course they got terrified and ran. But they weren't a match for him.

He was really fast. Not as fast as me but nearly.

He launched at a man and sunk his teeth down the man's throat.

He started to think about to kill the others before they could run away but the blood was too sweet and he was too thirsty.

His eyes were pitch black.

He couldn't help himself so he kept drinking and drinking until the body was empty.

He then looked around.

No humans.

He tried to make out their scent to follow but the only thing he could identify was the man's blood behind him.

He didn't know what to do. He knew the circumstances.

Kill them before the Volturi kill you.

He walked back to his house and then caught the other scents.

To be on the safe side he wanted to wait until the night so nobody could see him, because he didn't have a cloak. If somebody else saw him it would just get worse.

Bad choice.

A few hours later we knocked on the door.

The sun had started to settle down so he was planning on going in an hour.

"You see?" Aro's voice said in my direction.

I snapped out of it.

"Yes, but..."

"No! I know he was going to but it can be far too late now!" He said angrily.

I couldn't do anything.

I knew he was right.

The humans could in this moment spread the rumor of what they saw.

I nodded a small nod to show Aro that I did understand.

"Now Felix, it's your turn." Aro smiled.

Felix stepped forward and I saw James flinch.

"Could you please help me Demetri?" Demetri walked out from the guard.

"With pleasure." He smiled towards James.

"The usual", Felix replied.

Demetri then bent down in front of James and grabbed his hands behind his back.

"When you're ready." Demetri smiled an eavil grin.

I shivered. This wasn't good.

Then Felix bent down in a crouch as if to run and launched for Jame's throat.

The ripping sound made me turn away.

I didn't want to see this!

"Start the fire", Aro ordered in a voice that said he was bored.

How could they do this?!

It was awful.

Mental note: Don't mess with the Volturi.

I'd never come up with the thought of doing it but now when I'd seen what they did I really, really wanted to forget.

They threw Jame's body into the fire and the smoke started to settle.

"Come on. Let's go. We're going for the humans he never killed. But only me, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Jane and Demetri. Everyone else, return to the castle!" Aro demanded.

The fire still burned but he didn't care.

I didn't want to turn around so I just started to run away from it all.

"Are you okay Edward?" I heard Alec said behind me.

In his thoughts I saw that he really cared and wondered.

"Is this what you're doing?" I asked in a disgusted voice. I didn't blame him but still.

"Well, yes. We have to. It's the law", He said slowly.

"Sorry. I know it's just..."

"I know." He sounded understanding as if he also thought so.

We were still running but I wasn't running at my usual speed limit. Even if I wanted to.

I wanted to run away. Away from everything.


	21. Chapter 21 The truth

**Chapter 21 – The truth**

**BPOV**

What?! It felt like I was going to faint even though I couldn't.

"Bella!" I vaguely heard Alice scream.

So they knew.

Charlie, Renee, Phil and everyone in school probably...ooh how I wanted Laura to be here!

"Bella!" I felt someone shake me.

"Stop it Alice! Let her lie down", I heard Carlisle. The voices were still vague but I started to concentrate on them instead of what I didn't want to think about.

"Bella sweetie are you okay?" Esme asked in her motherly tone.

I tried to tell her that I was perfectly fine but my lips didn't move an inch.

"She's in shock." It sounded like Jasper. I bet he felt my emotions right now and it wasn't good.

"Who can blame her?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"They put it in the news paper because her dad used to live her. That's the only reason", Carlisle said quietly.

Then they all went silent. Trrough my shock I still couldn't understand why Emmett wasn't saying anything. Don't get me wrong. It was absolutely wonderful!

After what seemed like hours I managed to move my lips.

"How?" Was the only thing that came from me.

I felt a light pressure on my hand and looked at it. It was Alice and I was in my room.

Okay still Edward's but...yeah.

I was laying on the couch.

"How are you Bella? I don't understand what you're talking about", She said confused.

"How did I turn into a vampire?" I needed to know. I needed to know the reason why I wasn't with my family and friends anymore.

Well I sorta had a new family now and I love them very much but still. I needed to know.

"Bella...", Alice said trailing off. Her voice was thick with sorrow.

"Alice I need to know!" I pleaded.

"Bella...I need to get the others." And with that she ran out.

After a few seconds I heard murmurs downstairs.

I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes to find everyone in the room. The one who spoke was to my surprise Jasper.

"Yes?" I asked and I bet he could feel my curiosity.

"There was something you wondered?" He asked me and I noticed that he looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah...I was wondering how I became what we are", I said now unsure by his expression.

"Bella you need to understa-" Alice said but was cut off by Jasper.

"Alice I need to explain", He said shortly then turned his gaze to meet my confused one.

"Is it something I'm missing here?"

They all looked at me and Emmett was for once serious.

"Bella it's best if you have heard the whole story." He began and I was now sitting on the couch.

"Okay I'm listening", I said.

He took a big breath.

"Okay. We were going to Italy because our other brother Edward was staying with the Volturi a while. We wanted to check that it was okay so he didn't get hurt." He took another big breath.

"You see the Volturi are the closest thing our world has as our kings...you could call it. They're very powerful. Well, he wanted to join them for a short while just to see how they were living and other stuff like that." He paused and looked at me.

Okay. Volturi. Royalty. Join for a short time. Edward. Come visit because of safety. Check.

I nodded for him to continue.

"Well yes...so we were planning on go see him. Alice packed our things." He turned and smiled towards her. I wonder how many bags she packed? "Then after some time we took the plane to Italy. After that we ordered two cars who drove us to Volterra but dropped us off near the big wall. Can you guess why?" He asked me.

What? Was this some kind of a question game?

"No." I was so confused.

"To hunt", He replied simply as if it was obvious and of course it was! They probably got thirsty during the flight. Brilliant Bella. Brilliant.

"Ooh."

"Do you maybe know what happened next?" He asked and I could see that he didn't want to tell me anything more.

"Well, you probably hunted?" I asked confused.

He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Alice walked towards him and took his hand.

"Should I?" She asked.

"No. I should tell her", He said squeezing her hand.

"Yes. Sort of", He said turning to me while answering my question.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" I asked him now really confused

"Well...everyone split up in pairs. And me and Alice took off west. I started to run, letting my instincts take over and...." He trailed off looking pained.

And then everything came to me. Dim but still clear. Me. Walking in the forest and then the pain.

"You bit me." I filled in. My voice trembled while I said this.

It was Jasper who turned me into what I am right now.

"I am so sorry." Was the only thing he said before leaving the room.

I took a deep breath. Now I knew.

When I looked up everyone except Alice was gone.

"Bella?" She asked me worried.

I smiled a tiny smile but I knew it didn't convince her.

"Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak so I just nodded.

"Please Bella. Speak to me." She begged.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked her when my voice was stable again.

"If you can forgive him", She said quietly.

Wait what?!

"What do you mean Alice?!" I asked shock written all over my face.

"Can you forgive him for what he did?" She asked looking me in the eyes.

"Of course! It wasn't his fault!" I almost yelled.

She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Well he can't help it! Now that I'm a vampire I can understand how he felt. I mean he let his instincts take over! Who can stop then?" I asked and it was my turn to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm really confused, sad and don't know what I'm supposed to do, but one thing I know for sure. I'm not mad or anything at Jasper."

She looked me in the eyes with shock written in her face.

"What?" I asked after ten minutes. I couldn't bare the silence anymore.

"He's forgiven?" She blurted out.

I thought about it though I knew the answer.

"Yes he is", I said looking at her with what I hoped was a truthful look.

"Bella you're the best sister ever!" Alice squealed.

"Since when am I your sister?" I asked while laughing but it felt quite forced.

"Since the day we met!" She sang.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Then her eyes went blank.

"Alice?!" I asked worried though I knew she had a vision.

Everyone in the family came running inside the room.

Jasper knelt beside the couch that Alice and I were sitting in.

He took her in his arms.

"Thank you", He said to me. I knew that he wanted to talk to me more but now his focus was on Alice and I totally understood.

Then Alice opened her eyes and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Edward is coming back home!"


	22. Chapter 22 part 1 Preparations

**Chapter 22 part 1 – Preparations**

**EPOV**

It feels like I've been here forever. This was just an ordinary day in the Volturi life.

I was in my room once again, sitting on the couch.

I refused with all my power to go on a mission again!

I hadn't heard something about the girl yet. It drove me crazy!

Every day since I met her friend I've returned to the same place where I met her.

But she was never there.

Did she ever tell anyone? I'm pretty sure about that the news papers didn't write about this if they knew. It wasn't such a big deal for them.

But for me it felt like everything.

"Edward?" Somebody knocked on my door.

"Yes?" I answered and Alec stepped in.

"How are you?" He asked me.

"Like always", I replied simply. He knew that I hadn't much to do here and that I hated the missions.

"I think you need to do something", He said carefully to not make me mad.

"I know", I said and then I decided.

"I'm going home." I looked at him.

"You what?"

"Going home. I can't do anything here and it's just pointless." I sat up from the couch.

"When?" I read Alec's thoughts that he was going to miss me.

"As soon as possible. I'm going to speak to Aro right away", I said heading for the door.

Alec walked with me.

When we walked down a long corridor Jane came running towards us.

"Hi, what are you two up to?" She smiled at me.

"I'm going to talk to Aro", I said simply.

"About?" She asked me curious.

"C'mon Jane can't you give it a rest?!" Alec said irritated.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't ask you", She just replied.

"I'm leaving", I then told her.

"You...what?!" She asked me shocked.

"I'm. Leaving", I said slowly.

"Why?" She demanded to know.

"Because I don't want to be here!" I nearly shouted at her. I was getting sick and tired of her.

Me and Alec walked away to Aro's room.

"Come in", He said from inside. We both stepped in.

"Alec! Edward! What a lovely surprise!" He smiled while reaching out for both our hands.

I couldn't deny him to read my thoughts but I didn't want him to know about the girl.

He touched Alec's hand.

"You're free to go", He said simply.

Alec looked at me apologetically then turned around. When the door closed Aro spoke to me.

"May I?" He nodded toward my hand.

I just nodded simply, giving up.

He took it and stood there for a while. Reading what he missed in Alec's thoughts.

"So you want to go home?" He lot go of my hand.

"Because of this girl and your family?" He added raising an eyebrow thinking of her in his mind.

I just nodded simply. He couldn't understand why I was so stunned about her.

"Are you sure? You don't want to stay here?" He asked sad.

"No thank you Aro", I replied.

"My offer still stands you know", He said knowingly. He meant about me joining the Volturi.

"No thank you", I said once again.

"Very well. Go in peace and tell Carlisle that I wish him the best." Was the only thing he said and I felt so relived. We shook hands once again and I walked to my room to pack.

By now I'm guessing Alice is telling everybody I'm going home.

When I reached my room I went straight to the phone, booking a ticked. I was lucky. The plane went in one day. I started to pack my belongings and with Alice packing it was really much to do.

After I was done I was thinking about calling my family.

Alice picked it up on the second ring.

"Edward!" She sang happily.

"Hello to you too Alice." I smiled.

"How are you? I can't wait until you're here and neither can anyone else!" I could picture Jasper standing beside Alice holding her hand to calm her down.

"I'm bored. How are you all doing? Why didn't you answer my letter?"

She paused a little too long before answering. Was something wrong?

"No Edward...everyone's fine. We didn't have time." I could tell she lied. Big.

"Alice!" I growled.

"What?" She sounded surprised about my mood change.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing." She answered a little too soon this time.

"I don't believe you", I replied sharply.

"But that's the truth!" She said and I heard in her voice that it was. But it was something she didn't tell me...something she didn't want me to know.

I let it drop for now. I could ask her when I came home.

Home. The place I was going to in less than a day and a night.

"Okay. Whatever Alice. Bye." I didn't wait for her reply I just hung up. I would regret that later I knew for sure.

An hour later and all of my bags were packed.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in", I said wondering who it could be.

"Edward", The voice said and I turned around.

It was Aro.

"Hello Aro", I said politely.

"How are you?" He asked while looking at my bags.

"I'm perfectly fine." I smiled of the thought of coming home.

"I'm glad." His words didn't convince me and neither did his thoughts.

"Thank you", I replied anyway and waited for the rest.

I knew he wanted something but I didn't know what.

He seemed to hesitate.

"Edward it's something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"You know Jane?" He asked me.

Ooh no. This can't be happening!

"Yes?" I asked anyway.

"Well...she's sort of interested in you. I think it would be very appropriate if maybe..yeah you get where I'm going." He trailed off.

He wanted me to get together with her so she could convince me to join the Volturi?!

Ugh!

"Sorry I'm not returning that interest." I made my voice monotone to keep the anger away.

"But it would be the most appropriate thing to do you know." He pushed me over the limit.

"Ugh! I DO NOT WANT TO I SAID!" I shouted toward him.

I regretted it immediately. What if he thought this was the right thing to do and when I didn't accept he would send the guard on me as soon as I left Volterra? This wasn't good for neither my family or me.

"I'm sorry Aro it's just that I already knew it and I've tried to show her that I'm not interested." I tried to explain.

"I see.." He considered it hard, trying to read my expression.

"May I?" He held out his hand for me to show him what I meant.

I took it. I didn't want to get into more trouble than I already was in.

"I see..." He repeated.

"Well my young friend it's just for me to wish you good luck." Was the only thing he said before walking out through the door. His mind warned me. He would keep his eyes on us.

I sighed in relief. That could have ended really bad.

One day later and I was at the airport.

Alec drove me there and told me goodbye and he also told me that Aro told Jane about what I had said and when she did she didn't want to come with Alice to say goodbye.

It didn't bother me though but I was still worried about the outburst and what the consequences could be.

I went on the flight and after a while it started.

I was on my way home. I couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading and for supporting me! It means so much to me! Well this was part one of Preparations!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review/ leave a comment! Part two will be up in just a few days!**

**Happy valentine's day!**


	23. Chapter 22 part 2 Preparations

**Chapter 22 part 2 - Preparations**

**BPOV**

Today's the big day. Edward's coming home.

When everyone heard the news last night they got really excited.

I was a little excited too but still very nervous. What if he didn't like me? I mean I was living with his family and had lived in his room!

The sun had started to rise and I was in his room. Alice and Esme still hadn't started on fixing another room. I really thought it was too much but I didn't want to disturb Edward at the same time.

I heard a faint knock on my door.

"Come in", I said but I already knew who it would be.

Alice came in.

"Bella", She sang. Ooh, ooh. This is _not _good.

"Yes?" I asked nervous.

"We're going to pick an outfit for you and do your hair and makeup!" She announced happily.

Aww no! Not Bella barbie doll _again_!

"Alice do I have to?!" I whined just like Emmett.

She laughed her bell like laugh.

"Yes and Edward will be here in a couple of hours."

I sighed. Hours?! Did she plan something that would take hours?!

She took my hand and led me to my new bought wardrobe.

"Let's see what we can find", She mumbled while starting to dig in it.

I just went to sit on the couch.

"This is perfect!" She said excitedly after fifteen minutes.

She showed me what it was she had found.

It was the blue (and yet too short) dress I wore that time in the mall when we were shopping.

"I usually don't want people to wear the same thing twice but this was perfect on you so I can't resist." She smiled and I sighed.

"Ooh Bella it isn't that bad!" She said irritated.

"Now go take a shower and put the dress on while I figure everything else out!" She pushed me toward the bathroom.

I took a nice hot shower.

"C'mon Bella! I'm already done and you take an eternity!" Alice shouted from my room. What?! I've been here in like...twenty minutes!

Then she seemed to remember one thing.

"Rose?" She called and I could hear Rosalie run up the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Can you do Bella's hair when I do her makeup?"

"Of course."

I put the blue dress on - I still didn't like how short it was – and stepped outside.

"Bella you look beautiful. "Alice smiled. If I could blush I would.

"Thanks", I said quietly even for a vampire.

"C'mon." She dragged me to her room where Rosalie was waiting.

"Sit." She demanded. I just sighed deeply while sitting down.

"Is this going to take long?" I demanded to know.

"Only one hour or two", They said.

I groaned and they both laughed. I mean seriously?! Who needed one hour to get themselves ready? And besides: We were vampires for crying out loud!

I let my mind wander and of course it landed on one special person. Edward.

Was he really that boy from my dim human dream?

When I first saw him in Volterra – which the Cullen's didn't know about by the way – he had that recognizing expression on his face. Just like I felt. Like we had seen each other before.

When he came home today – I swallowed hard – what would his thoughts be about me? Well of course he could read minds so he probably knew what I would think about him and I would probably without my own permission reveal the dream in my head or something even more embarrassing and stupid.

What if he loathed me? What would I do then? I mean this was his family. They excepted me but would he?

Bella stop! I told myself. If I wanted to know I would find out in a couple of hours.

My mind caught up with something else.

My human life.

Renee, Charlie, Phil, Laura and everyone else.

Ever since I read the article I knew that everyone that knew me back then knew I was gone now.

What did they think? That I was kidnapped? I ran away? No they knew I didn't do something like that. Maybe the first one then.

Renee, Charlie and Phil. What happened to them? I bet they were worried. And I couldn't even do a thing! Ugh.

I couldn't visit them because that meant danger to them and I wouldn't keep them in danger.

Maybe I could ask Alice to check on them? Because if I went there just to look I wouldn't have the strength to stay away from them. I missed them too much.

Did Laura go home or is she still in Volterra? The article came not a long time ago.

How was she? Was she in this moment at school with Jessica and the others? Did they talk about me?

"Bella you're done!" Alice voice broke down in my head.

"Ooh okay."

"Well...look in the mirror!" She sang happily. Rosalie only smiled.

I walked to her mirror – that was twice the size as her – and took a deep breath and then my eyes met a beautiful woman in the mirror.

Her eyes was a honey shade of gold. It was really strange because her eyes shouldn't be gold. They should be red instead because it was not that much time that had passed from the time of newborn red eyes. Well I felt a big relief that it was like this instead but I still couldn't manage to think that this was me.

Her long brown hair was curled in loose beautiful curls. The makeup wasn't too much which I had been afraid of.

"Thank you guys." I turned around and smiled.

"You look beautiful Bella." Alice smiled.

Then she added. "I better get going now. It's a long way to the airport." She smiled happily.

I knew she missed her brother very much and that the others did too. They never really talk about him in a way that make me understand how much he mean to them.

"Bella it's going to be fine. I bet he'll love you!" She grinned. I guess my face was too easy to read again.

"I hope he likes me", I said nervous.

"Don't worry." She came forward and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye!" she yelled to me and Rosalie while running downstairs.

We both laughed and Rosalie walked to her and Emmett's room.

I didn't know what to do so I walked downstairs and there was Jasper, Carlisle and Esme.

As soon as Jasper saw me he walked out of the room.

I sighed. He couldn't feel guilty about this! How can I tell him that it's alright? I'm going to ask Alice. She should know.

"You look lovely Bella", Esme said and came forward to hug me.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled after we broke the hug.

I looked out where Jasper left before.

"Bella he'll come over it. I'm just so glad you took it so good." Esme tried to sooth me.

"But Esme maybe I-" She cut me off.

"Bella he only need some time." She smiled reassuringly.

"If you say so", I said quietly.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind please stop thinking about it. It'll be okay." She smiled her motherly and warm smile toward me.

I nodded slightly and smiled back.

She walked away and I didn't know what to do so I just turned on the TV.

It wasn't much on so I turned it off and walked up to Edward's room where my book was.

I need a few more books. Wonder if Alice know some good bookstore? Maybe.

"Bellyboo! Come out here!" I heard Emmett scream.

What?! What's that sort of a nickname?

"What do you want Emmett? Ugh that nickname is stupid!" I yelled for an answer.

"Aww c'mon I just want a little bit fun with my little sis!" He shouted back.

"I'm reading!"

"But Bellyboo I want to have some fun!" He whined.

"No", I said stubbornly.

"C'mon I promise we'll do something you like later!" He begged.

"Fine!"

"Yay c'mon Bellyboo!"

"Stop calling me that Emmett or else I'm not coming."

"Fine!" He sounded sad but no way I was going to have that nickname.

I walked downstairs and Emmett wasn't there so I assumed he was outside maybe in the forest.

"Emmett where are you?" I asked.

"I'm over here. Just walk around the house a little and you'll see me." He ordered me.

I walked around the house but I still couldn't see him.

"Emmett?" I called.

Then I felt something on my back.

"Got ya!" He shouted while he tackled me to the ground.

"No way! I'm stronger than you", I shouted while laughing.

"No this time it's my turn to win!" He tried to keep me there but I didn't allow that.

I easily escaped his grip and now I was the one holding Emmett to the ground.

"Do you give in?" I asked with a big grin.

"Yes", He said in a defeated voice. I let go of him. Wrong thing to do.

As soon as I loosened my grip he was on me trying to tackle me again but he didn't succeed.

I knew he would do something like that so I was on my guard.

I pushed him away from me and crouched down while he came running towards me.

I tried to tackle him down once again.

"Emmett please stop!" I screamed and laughed at the same time. This was pretty funny.

"You know I'll win and don't you dare-" I started to say when...

An ear piercing scream.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Both Emmett's and my faces shot up in shock and horror.


	24. Chapter 23 Home sweet home

**Chapter 23 -Home sweet home**

**EPOV**

I walked out from the plane and looked around.

Then I spotted Alice.

I ran as fast as a human would towards her.

"Alice!" I smiled and hugged her.

"Edward I've missed you so much! We all have." She smiled.

I tried to read her thoughts but all she did was replying the alphabet in how many languages as possible for her.

"Alice...what are you hiding from me?" I asked suspicious.

"Nothing. C'mon now! Grab your bags and we'll go home. Everyone is so excited."

I took my bags and followed her to Carlisle's car.

"Where's everyone?" I asked her when we drove off.

"They're home, waiting for you." She shot me a smile before turning her head towards the road.

I tried once again to look into her thoughts but now she seemed to focus on her new wardrobe.

I groaned.

"C'mon Alice let me know what you're thinking!" I said frustrated.

"No." She snapped while clenching her jaw.

The car went silent and none of us said anything until we reached our house.

"C'mon. I'll let you know if you come with me", Alice said still with her mind closed.

"Fine", I said and we both stepped out.

Her eyes went dim and she had a vision. Too fast she shut her mind black once again and I couldn't see what it was about.

"Alice what happened in the vision?" I asked her worried.

"Nothing. You'll see." Was her only reply.

Ugh!

Without another word I walked up to my room. I didn't see anyone else.

But when I entered the room...

What?! It was a vampire scent I never smelled before. Now that I thought about it I could smell it in the entire house! The scent was sweet like strawberries. I liked it.

When I looked around my room I saw that my things were out of place.

My DeBussy CD was in my CD-player for example.

On my couch was a book. I picked it up.

Wuthering Heights.

"Alice!" I yelled and she was right beside me.

"What's this?! A new vampire scent in my room and in the entire house? Little of my things is out of order and I know you wouldn't touch just those things. Maybe others but not these. I don't mind but please tell me what's going on!"

"Edward...I-" I cut her off.

"C'mon Alice. Please."

"Just follow me", She said and started to walk downstairs and then out of the house to the backyard.

"Edward I want you to meet-" Alice nearly dragged me when...

"Emmett please stop!" I heard a wonderful voice scream and laughing at the same time.

We rounded the corner and...

There she was! The wonderful, beautiful girl from Alice's vision, trying to tackle down Emmett.

Wait! Tackle down Emmett?! Was my mind trying to play me a joke?

"Emmett you know I'll win and don't you dare-" Wait! That means she's a vampire?! No one is stronger than Emmett...except a newborn...then I heard it.

An ear piercing scream.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alice yelled.

Isabella Marie Swan. Her name sounded so special and beautiful. Finally I knew! I had been waiting for weeks -or how long was it?- to know her name! It felt like a stone lifted from my chest. She was safe.

Alice was furious on Isabella for almost destroying her dress, makeup and hair.

I rolled my eyes without looking away from the girl.

She was so beautiful that my cold heart ached.

They both looked up shocked and then her eyes met mine.

Her eyes were a honey shade of gold.

I looked deep into them.

"BELLA!" Alice snapped at her.

The beautiful girl snapped out of it.

Bella. That suited her that well. Like the glove on the hand.

But wait! How did she become a vampire in the first place?

I would have to ask Alice a little bit...

Was this the thing she hid from me?

"I'm so sorry Alice." She looked down at her feet.

"Ugh you ruined everything!" She was really mad at her.

"C'mon it wasn't my fault! It was Emmett who started to tackle me down." She shot Emmett a glare.

"No it wasn't!" Emmett tried. _Why is she blaming me?! Okay I did it I know but couldn't she protect me from the evil pixie?!_

"He's lying just so you know", I said to Alice and smiled. Then my eyes turned to the girl. She only looked at me.

"Thanks Edward." Alice smiled. "Ooh I forgot. Bella Edward, Edward Bella." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I couldn't do anything but smile. It was the only thing I wanted.

"You too", She said in her beautiful bell like voice and smiled a breath taking smile.

Then it hit me. Her mind was blank!

I couldn't hear her thoughts!

"Traitor!" Emmett whined.

"Nice to meet you too Emmett." I grinned and then looked back at the girl. She was looking at me but as soon as she saw that I caught her she looked away.

What if my ability of reading minds is starting to disappear? No that can't be!

I could still read Emmett's and Alice's thoughts.

"Edward!" I heard someone say happily and I turned around.

There a few feet behind me stood Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Rosalie.

"We've missed you so much!" Esme exclaimed.

"I've missed you too." I smiled.

I hugged them all.

"You didn't answer my letter." I raised an eyebrow because this wasn't something they used to do.

"Well we were busy", Carlisle said thinking a little bit about Bella.

I nodded.

"Before I forget -okay vampires can't forget but you get it!- Bella's living in your room right now because we haven't had time to fix the guest room yet", Alice said.

"Ooh. Okay." I really didn't mind and I was hoping to get to know her better.

"Sorry." I turned to see that it was Bella who said this but she didn't made eye contact with me. She looked at the ground.

Ooh how I wish that I could read her mind right now!

I caught myself thinking in my head 'What are you thinking?' and stopped myself before it came out as a question towards her.

"No it's not a problem." I replied and when she looked up I smiled.

We didn't need to sleep so it wasn't like we really shared a room.

Then it hit me. It was her book! Did she listen to DeBussy too?

"We want to know everything you've done!" Alice chimed in.

All of them nodded their heads in agreement.  
We walked into the house and they all sat.

All of them except Bella.

I sat down on the couch and patted the space next to me.

"You can sit here." I offered.

She took an unsure step towards me and then decided to sit down.

Our bodies were nearly touching. How close we sat and I wanted so badly to touch her for some reason. Maybe check if she really was a vampire? What's the matter with me? Seriously?!

"C'mon Edward." Alice sang. She sat in Jasper's lap.

So I told them everything that happened while I was in Volterra and outside off it too.

The incident with James.

Everyone got really shocked when I told them this and I couldn't blame them.

Every once in a while I glanced at the girl. Bella. Sometimes she would look at me but as soon as she got caught her gaze fell to the floor.

When I was finished everyone went quiet.

They only looked at me and their thoughts were thinking about what I told them just now.

Everyone except one. Because her mind was blank for me. Was she thinking about this too?

I glanced at her. She seemed to look into space.

"Can someone please say something?" I asked finally.

"I need to check my closet", Alice said, gave Jasper a look and the two of them walked out of the room. She wanted to talk about this alone with Jasper.

"Well I'm so sorry son but they need me at the hospital." Carlisle smiled and left too.

"I have a house to clean." Esme smiled her motherly smile and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to check the cars." Rosalie wasn't the small talking type. She left the room.

"C'mon Bella can't we carry on with the match?! I was that close!" Emmett held his hands together, showing a tiny space between them.

"You know what Emmett? First thing: I was going to get you. Second: I'm stronger so no way. And at least the third and the most terrifying thing: Alice's going to be furious", She said.

"Bella I heard that!" Came from upstairs.

I couldn't help my laugh.

They both looked at me and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked them both. "Emmett it's fun to see you of all people loose a wrestling match. How did you loose in the first place?" I smiled.

"I'm not going to let you know!" He said clenching his jaw in concentration, trying to block me out.

"We arm wrestled and I won." Bella shot me a insecure smile.

I couldn't help my laugh this time as I saw through Emmett's mind as he slipped as soon she mentioned it. I had really tried hard to win but she took him down easily.

"That's it! I'm out!" Emmett shouted while running for the door.

I chuckled a little and then I got hyper aware of that it was now only me and Bella in the room.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you guess right about who screamed? Please review and comment it means so much to me! Thank you! I really hope you liked it!**

**Linn**


	25. Chapter 24 A blank mind

**Chapter 24 – A blank mind**

**BPOV**

I listened closely to Edward's story about the Volturi. I didn't know anything about them.

Only that they were royalty. I got really terrified when I heard everything. Every power and everything they did.

I looked a little too much in Edward's direction I think. Sometimes he would glance at me and I got so embarrassed every time that I looked down at the floor.

Then I remembered. He could read minds. Ooh that's even more embarrassing! He could probably read what I was thinking right now! And I was thinking how gorgeous he was! Ooh Bella stop thinking about it! I shouted to myself. Great now he thinks I'm nuts too.

Then I noticed that everyone went quiet.

It was quiet for a long time and then Edward broke the silence.

"Can someone please say something?" He asked.

"I need to check my closet", Alice said, gave Jasper a look and the two of them walked out of the room. I knew that she wouldn't do that but I didn't know what she would do either.

"Well I'm so sorry son but they need me at the hospital." Carlisle smiled and left too.

"I've a house to clean." Esme smiled her motherly smile and walked upstairs.

"I'm going to check the cars." Rosalie left the room.

"C'mon Bella can't we carry on with the match?! I was that close!" Emmett held his hands together, showing a tiny space between them.

"You know what Emmett? First thing: I was going to get you. Second: I'm stronger so no way. And at least the third and the most terrifying thing: Alice's going to be furious", I said and I really was scared of Alice. Specially when she wanted to play Bella Barbie Doll.

"Bella I heard that!" Came from upstairs.

Then I heard Edward laugh.

Both me and Emmett looked at him and Emmett raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked us both. "Emmett it's fun to see you of all people loose a wrestling match. How did you loose in the first place?" He smiled a breath taking smile.

"I'm not going to let you know!" He said clenching his jaw in concentration, trying to block Edward out I guessed.

"We arm wrestled and I won." I smiled insecure.

He couldn't help his laugh this time either as he looked at Emmett.

"That's it! I'm out!" Emmett shouted while running for the door.

When Emmett left the room I got hyper aware of that it was now only me and Edward in the room.

I looked up to say something but as soon as I did that I was caught by his eyes.

They were the same shade of gold as the others in the family and now mine. But it seemed like I could just stare into them. Get lost in his eyes.

Even if I didn't need to breathe I noticed that I didn't. I took a shaky breath.

He snapped out of it and too took a deep breath.

"I should go and unpack." He smiled a crooked smile.

"Then I should go and move my things", I said and before he got the time to say anything I ran upstairs.

I could feel his presence right behind me.

"You're fast." He pointed out.

"You too", I said and we both ran into the room.

"Wow that's a lots of bags." I couldn't help myself before I said it. I covered my moth with my hands.

But he just laughed.

"I know. Guess who packed?" He smiled big.

"Alice", We both said at the same time and burst out laughing.

"somebody called at me?" We heard Alice's voice from her and Jasper's room.

"No. It's nothing!" Edward said while grinning.

He started to walk for the bags and I picked up my book.

"Wuthering Heights?" He asked me.

"Yes I've always loved that book", I replied simply.

"So you like the classics? Both music and books?" He asked but put it a little bit as a statement.

"Well I only know a few but those I love." I smiled while my gaze flickered to his face. His face was a little surprised but he quickly composed himself.

"How did you know?" I suddenly asked. Did he read that from my mind? I was sure I hadn't told him this. We didn't know each other at all but it was something...

"I found my DeBussy CD in the CD-player. I got surprised when I walked into my room."

"Ooh I'm so sorry. I must of forgotten." It felt like I would blush. But of course I didn't.

"No it's okay. I just wondered." He smiled.

"Do you need any help with those? I can help you if you want", I said pointing to the bags.

"If you'd like." His eyes locked with mine. Neither of us turned away.

"Ehm..what should I do?" I asked nervously not breaking the gaze.

"Can you please but my books and CD's in the shelf again? It doesn't matter where." His eyes burned into mine and then suddenly he broke up in that crooked smile of his.

Uhh Bella clear your head. I tried to say to myself.

I was the one who broke the gaze even if I didn't want to. It felt a little bit awkward.

I walked to one of the bags without looking at him.

"Which one?" I asked.

"That one to the right." Was his only reply.

Wow did he have more CD's and books? I looked around the room that was already filled with it.

We both started.

He took one bag that I assumed was with clothes and I opened the bag he had pointed at.

"Wow you really have much books and CD's." I breathed as I saw what was in the bag.

"Yeah. I love to read, playing the piano and listening to music." He said simply.

"Is that yours?!" I blurted thinking about the beautiful grand piano who stood downstairs.

"You mean the piano? Yeah it's mine." He looked at me and smiled.

"You like it?"

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

"Can I hear you play?" I heard myself say before I knew it.

"Sometime maybe", his voice sounding a little insecure.

Then he just smiled and we worked in silence.

When I was done I didn't know what to do.

"Anything more?" I asked him.

"No it's fine. Thank you so much." He smiled.

"Mind if I read a little bit?" I asked while picking up Wuthering Heights.

"Sure." And then he started to work again.

I reread it once again.

"You know you could borrow one of mine." He pointed to a shelf.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course."

I walked to one of the shelves and saw Romeo and Juliet.

That one I loved too but I only read it when I was human.

I started to read on the couch while I heard Edward walk around in the room.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked so close that I jumped in surprise.

"Hm..s-sure." I said a little nervously.

He smiled and sat down. "You know what?" He said with a frown.

"What?" I couldn't help but notice the little space who was between us.

"I can't read your mind." He blurted.

"W-what?" I stammered.

"Your mind is blank for me." He stated.

"But you can read minds!" I said stupidly. His crooked grin appeared.

"Yes I know."

"Sorry." I smiled sheepishly.

"No it's just that I get so frustrated. I want to know what you're thinking", He said tensely.

"You do?" I asked surprised. I really didn't want that to happen and I felt relief wash through me. He couldn't read my mind. He couldn't hear how much he provoked me.

Wow did I just think that?

He seemed to get embarrassed.

"Yes", He said quietly.

"Why do you think you can't read my mind?" I asked to distract myself from my own thoughts.

"I don't know. Maybe you've some barrier around your mind or your thoughts are in another level." He was deep in thought.

"Is is something wrong with me?" I started to panic.

"No of course not!" He said way too quickly.

"It's just that...maybe Carlisle would check it out. Maybe you've got a power or something..."

"A power?" I asked.

"Yes. You know. Like mine. I can read thoughts and you...yeah I don't know."

"Ooh. But shouldn't we have noticed that after a whole week?" I mean it could be something more right? What if I got a power? That would be really cool. I smiled.

"A week?! What do you mean?" Then it seemed to hit him.

"You've only been a newborn vampire for a week?!" He asked me in disbelief.

"Well yeah. Is it something wrong?" I asked worried about his face expression.

"You should be a newborn vampire!" He nearly shouted.

"Yeah...but I'm not." I really didn't like to be different but I was glad that I wasn't a newborn.

"Wow. That's amazing!" He said and smiled.

"Do you think that is your power?" He added.

"What? Power..?" I didn't get it.

"You know. That you've something who does that you are skipping the newborn year." He tried to explain.

"But is that a power?" I didn't think it was any good. I mean Alice could see the future, Edward read minds and Jasper could control your mood. To not mention all the powers the Volturi had.

I mean I was glad I skipped the newborn year but still. That wasn't any cool or fun at all!

"Wait...", I said. "What about the 'I can't read your mind' thing then?"

"Well..I don't know. Do you want to ask Carlisle?" He asked with an expression I couldn't read.

"Okay."

He stood up and offered his hand. I took it and it felt like sparks reached my hand as soon as we touched.

I looked up at his face. It was impossible to read.

He gazed into my eyes and then turned away. When he finally looked at me his face was composed.

"Ready?"

I just nodded and we headed out towards Carlisle's office.

"Come in", We heard Carlisle say after we knocked.

"Bella, Edward. Is it something special?" He seemed to come home right from work because he was hanging up his hospital coat.

"Well...Carlisle...I can't read her mind." Edward didn't like saying this. I could see it in his face.

"You...what?!" Carlisle asked after two long minutes.

"No. Her mind is blank for me", He said quietly.

"

How is that even possible?"

"I've no idea Carlisle! I'm so frustrated right now!" Edward said in a voice I hadn't heard him use in the whole time he had been here.

"Do you have any idea to why?" Carlisle put on his professional voice.

"Of course not!" Edward almost yelled.

"Edward.", I said quietly and touched his arm.

It felt like he relaxed at once.

"I'm sorry." He glanced at me as if he was ashamed.

"I'm sorry", He said again and turned to Carlisle.

"Son it's nothing. Now it's just to try to think of the right explanation to this", Carlisle said deep in thought.

"We tried a few things. That it is her power but then what is it that did so she skipped the newborn year?"

"That's good thoughts. I didn't know about that thing about that you couldn't read her thoughts so I've only thought about the newborn year thing. I've absolutely no idea about that either. Maybe we will never know."

"Do you have any ideas of why he can't read my mind?" I asked.

They both looked at me and seemed surprised. As if they forgot I was there.

Carlisle was the first one to speak. "No. Maybe it's some kind of shield..."

"Why didn't we think of that!" Edward exclaimed.

"Edward wait! It's not for sure. It can be almost anything else"

"What else could it be?" Edward asked confused.

"I don't know..."

"Exactly!"

"Excuse me but what's a shield?" I interrupted them both.

"Ooh, I'm sorry Bella. A shield is something that protects you from any vampire power. As Edward's mind reading. But if you are a shield then it's not working with Jasper and Alice's powers..." He said confused.

I just stood there. Wow. A shield? That's really something!

"I know!" He exclaimed suddenly.

"What?!" Both me and Edward said eagerly.

"You're a mental shield!" He exclaimed even louder.

"A...mental shield?" I tried the words in my mouth.

"Of course!" Edward said to my right.

"How couldn't I see that?" He said to himself.

"Edward, Bella!" We heard Alice call.

"You better get going. We'll talk about this later." Carlisle smiled toward me and then turned to smile to Edward.

"Hurry!" We heard her impatient voice say.

"Let's not keep the pixie wait." Edward smiled as we started to walk out and I heard Carlisle laugh a little behind us.

"There you are!" Alice came running towards us.

"What is it Alice?" Edward questioned.

"It's time for baseball." She smiled hugely.

* * *

**Hey guys, so sorry that I haven't been updated until now! I've been really busy the last week and haven't had the time to write! **

**Well I really hope you liked this chapter and please leave me a review/comment with your thoughts about it! *smiles***

**Linn**


	26. Chapter 25 Baseball

**Chapter 25 - Baseball**

**BPOV**

What?! Baseball? Me?! Is she mad? Wait! I'm not human anymore, I reminded myself.

I wouldn't fall or trip anymore.

"Great!" We heard Emmett's voice shout and neither of us could help our smiles.

"So are you in?" Alice questioned both of us.

"Sure", Edward said and then turned to me. "You?"

"Well I guess I am", I said slowly.

"Yay Bella you're the best!" Alice squealed.

"I'm going to check with the others!" Alice started to run away from us.

"As if you don't know!" Edward shouted after her and then looked at me.

Both of us started to laugh.

"Do vampires like baseball?" I asked when we both tried to catch our breath.

"Yeah. Didn't you know that? Our family loves it but we can only play when it's a storm coming in." He smiled.

"Why?" I didn't get it.

"You'll see." Was his only reply.

A few hours later and I was in Edward's Volvo along with Alice and Jasper.

The whole family was going so Carlisle and Esme was riding with Rosalie and Emmett.

"You'll love it Bella!" Alice sang.

"Alice you've never seen me play any sports! Ever", I said irritated.

"No but I've seen you in a vision...", She said smugly.

"Alice stop blocking me!" Edward said in annoyed voice.

"Nope." She grinned.

I wonder what she was blocking him from? I looked at him and noticed that he kept stealing glances my direction.

I hadn't had time to talk to Edward for real. I barely knew him and here I was, looking at his face the whole ride. Except when he caught me of course. Then I would look down, waiting for the blush to reach my cheeks, but of course it never did.

I bet Jasper could feel my mood and I didn't know what he felt. I was utterly confused.

"We're here!" Alice announced.

"So what teams are we playing?!" Emmett boomed.

It seemed like this was what Alice waited for because her big grin made everyone to look at her with a confused expression on their faces.

I bet mine showed the same.

"Okay the teams are:" She smiled to make a dramatic pause"Girls vs. Boys!" She shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Finally!" Was the only thing we could hear because Emmett was shouting so loud I couldn't believe it was possible.

We just looked at him.

"What?" He asked finally, looking at our shocked expressions"We have never done that before!" He defended.

"No because now we have the strongest one here in our team!" Alice looked so smug after saying this.

And then it hit me. Yeah right, the strongest vampire was me. Ugh.

Emmett's face fell for a second and then he composed it.

"That won't be a problem! Right guys?" He turned to the other boys but they didn't seem convinced even though Emmett was the stronger one and Edward the fastest one of all of them.

"Aww come on!" He said stated and all of us girls looked at each other and smiled.

This game's the girls one to win!

I've never played baseball in my entire life but I knew my dad liked it.

Charlie...Don't think about it Bella!

I didn't know much either. How would this go?

The guys started to fix everything up. It seemed so far even for a vampire to run but what would I know?

"You ready?" Emmett asked happily.

"Of course." Was Rosalie's only reply before the teams gathered in their teams circles to talk about the tactics.

"Okay so Bella you're our weapon because you're the fastest and the strongest. We're all going to hit and you're the last one. Got it?" Alice asked Esme, Rosalie and me.

"But Alice I can't! I don't know how to hit with the bat or anything!" I panicked.

"Relax Bella it's going to be alright, I've seen it. If I hadn't I wouldn't agree to boys vs. girls!" Alice tried to calm me both from get a panic-stricken attack and for Jasper so he couldn't feel our mood and take advantage of it.

It didn't exactly work if you say so.

"Please Bella." Alice pleaded while looking at the others.

"Okay. Deep breath", I said to myself.

"Good." Then she spoke a little bit lower. "Okay so we're going to try to play smart. We don't have a judge so they can cheat if we don't play the right way. Jasper starts as the pitcher and Edward as the catcher. The best is if I start then Esme, Rosalie and then Bella. Okay?"

We all nodded.

"Okay in with your hands." She grinned while we did our team cheer.

"Come on girls we don't have the whole night!" Emmett shouted and then he started to laugh his booming laugh because of his inside joke. Of course we had.

"It's time." Alice looked up at the sky and a hundredth later a thunder started.

"Wow", I said breathless.

Emmett laughed at me and I shot him a death glare.

It seemed like everyone took their positions and I went to stand beside Esme.

"If you don't know how to hit look at Alice and you'll catch it easy." Esme smiled.

Easy. Me. No way.

Alice stood there ready with the bat looking straight at Jasper and Jasper looked straight back.

Then his hand came up in a quick movement and the ball came towards Alice and Edward in an impossible speed.

In some kind of impossible way Alice seemed to get the bat to hit the ball because a sound that sounded pretty much like thunder appeared and she started to run.

Carlise and Emmett were fast but Alice came to the third base.

Esme took place.

Jasper seemed to concentrate hard and then his hand moved and the ball came flying again.

"Strike one!" Edward said with clear voice and I looked at him. He was so beautiful.

Wait! Did that mean that she missed? Yes, and did I really think that?!

Jasper smiled big before he threw the ball again.

This time Esme hit it and the so called 'thunder' appeared again.

Alice made it in and Esme came to the second base.

Now it was Rosalie's turn.

"Come on babe!" We all heard Emmett shout. Rosalie just glared at him and took her position.

"Ready Rose?" Jasper smirked.

"Afraid of losing Jasper?" Rosalie shot back.

Before Jasper answered he threw the ball. He wanted to distract Rosalie I guess but she didn't miss. Her beat was so long that I couldn't believe it! It flew into some trees that stood far way.

She came to the third base and Esme made it in.

My turn.

I gulped. How's this going to end?

"You ready?" Jasper smirked at me.

"No. Let's do this." I tried to smile but I wasn't convincing.

I turned around to look at Edward and noticed that he looked at me with a gaze that was so special I couldn't believe it. What did that mean? Before I could look closer he looked down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper smile. Not smirk. Smile.

"Come on!" Emmett.

"They're on their way!" Alice yelled back.

"But they could be faster! I mean vampire faster!" Emmett whined.

"Fine", I said with a deep breath while taking my position.

Then without my permission I saw the ball fly right into Edward's hands.

"Strike one!" He once again said with that clear voice of his.

Ugh! I was messing up.

"Come on Bella, you can do it!" All three of the girls said encouraging.

A deep breath. Position.

"Strike two!"

Ugh why?!

"Can't you do it little sis?" Emmett shouted with a voice that told me he considered the guys to the victory.

I shewed my bottom lip.

The ball once again came towards me.

This time, in some kind of none imaginable way I hit the ball with the bat.

The ball flew across the field, into the woods and disappeared. Wait!

What happened?!

"Run Bella, run!" Alice yelled at me and it wasn't until then I realized that I was standing at the same spot as before I hit, looking into the forest where the ball flew.

I saw Emmett and Carlise who ran into the forest.

And then I ran.

Really fast. As fast as I could. Faster than I've ever done before.

And before I knew it I was surrounded and squeezed tight with hugs.

"Bella you're the best!" Alice screamed.

"You were fantastic!" Esme smiled.

"You saved us!" Rose smiled.

"What did I do?" I asked confused. All I knew was that I ran.

"You made a home run silly!" They all laughed.

"It's not finished yet!!" Emmett yelled while running back with the ball. It looked like if he could he would start to jump up and down in frustration.

We switched with the guys so it was their turn to hit.

When I walked past Edward he smiled that special crooked smile and whispered too low for anyone else to here: "That was amazing."

And he walked away. It felt like my whole body would heat up. Of course (and nearly to my surprise) it didn't.

I took my position with Rosalie on the field. We were the one to catch the ball.

What was the name...? Well, never mind!

Esme was the catcher and Alice the pitcher and first out was Carlisle.

Alice seemed to be deep in thought and before I even got the chance to blink the ball was in Esme's hands.

"Strike one!" She said in a clear voice. Still not as beautiful as Edward's....Wait! What? Ugh screw that!

Esme threw the ball back and Alice smirked. Carlisle clenched his jaw.

The ball flew out again and this time Carlisle hit. Hard.

The ball flew in the north direction and Rose was running towards it.

She was really fast and she picked it up to in the next second throw it to Esme.

He only came to the second base.

I heard Emmett growl in frustration.

"Come on babe! It's just a game!" Rosalie flashed him a brilliant smile and another growl escaped his lips.

"My turn." His mood changed immediately.

"Bring it!" Was Alice's only reply.

He swung his bat once and then took his position. Alice threw the ball.

The bang was so loud this time that I wanted to cover my ears but instead I looked for the ball.

It was flying right against me in a speed that fast that it could kill a human easily.

"Bella jump!" I heard Rosalie's voice from behind me. So I did. Really high and threw my hand out.

Then I felt an impact when something landed in my hand and I landed on the ground. I looked at my hand and there was the ball! I was holding it tight and it felt like I was going to break it.

"Bella! Throw it over to Esme!" Alice shouted. And so I did.

As hard as I could because Esme was far away.

Emmett got to the third base while Carlisle made it in.

I think I heard Emmett cuss and I chuckled low. Got ya Emmett!

"My turn!" Jasper smirked while Alice looked at him with a look that told 'Yeah sure. Good luck.'

His smirk seemed to fade when he saw Alice's look but then his smirk was back in place.

He too took his position. Alice waited.

The ball came flying.

"Strike one!" Esme called.

Jasper growled low but I had so good hearing that I could still hear it.

Alice smiled while taking the ball again. She looked him straight in the eyes.

And then she threw the ball.

"Strike two!" Esme said.

Alice was now grinning from ear to ear and Jasper was so frustrated along with Emmett, Carlisle and Edward.

She got the ball and as soon as she got it she threw for the third time.

But this time Jasper managed to hit with the bat.

The thunder came again and joined the real one.

Aww crap!

"Rosalie take it!" Esme yelled from her place.

Rosalie started to run towards the flying ball, she jumped and caught it with both of her hands.

"Come on Rosalie, come on!" Alice rushed.

I was just standing there with nothing to do. What was I supposed to do?

When I caught Emmett's ball it was just a reflex.

Jasper managed it to the third base because of Rosalie's swiftness.

Every guy growled at us.

"Yay! This is the best baseball game we've ever played!" Alice chimed.

"No way!" The guys shouted at the same time.

"Whatever! Edward it's your turn", Rosalie snapped.

This was the final thing. If Edward made a home run and Jasper came in they would win.

And with Edward's speed they would probably win.

He took the bat and swung it tryingly some times.

"Could you be more slow?!" Alice asked irritated.

"Yes", Edward said and smirked. I couldn't help but giggle. His head shot up and his eyes met mine.

"Hello! Earth to Edward! C'mon!" Alice yelled and made him snap out of it.

I looked away quickly.

Alice was concentrating but for no use I remembered. I mean Edward could read minds so it wasn't that he couldn't see in Alice's head what was coming.

Ugh maybe we lost this.

Well, I've at least learned to play vampire baseball. A little.

Everyone was waiting. Waiting for the deciding hit.

Then, for the last time, Alice's hand flew out and she threw the ball.

Harder than she did before and in some kind of way Edward managed to hit.

The 'bang' echoed in the clearing and he took off running.

He was really fast. Faster than me? I don't know.

"Bella catch it!" Esme yelled and I looked at her questioning. What?

Right! The ball. Where was it? It was flying to the north. Away at the speed of light or even more.

"Bella run!" Alice shouted too. I looked around and saw that Edward was on the third base already!

I ran, ran and ran. Was this enough? It couldn't be. He was on the third base for crying out loud!

I didn't know what I should do so I just threw it where I knew Esme was standing without looking.

I heard someone gasp but didn't know who.

"You're out!" I heard Esme yell.

What?! We won! And suddenly I was surrounded by hugs and words that was so happy I couldn't believe it.

"Bella that was so AMAZING!" Rosalie yelled while hugging me tight.

"It was?" I asked stunned. I was never good at sports that one I knew for sure.

"Yes of course! You saved us from loosing", Alice added and too joined the hug.

Esme just showed her emotions with her smile while she too joined our group hug.

"Aww man! How could you do that?!" Emmett growled at Edward and then added, "We lost against girls! Did you hear me? _Girls_!"

"Then why didn't you do a home run then?" Edward shot in return but he had a smug grin on his face because he knew he got to Emmett on that one.

"Well...well I...Whatever!" Emmett said turning around to run to the cars again.

"Hey Emmett! You haven't congratulated me yet!" I yelled while grinning big.

I could swear I heard him cuss things you don't want to know.

The rain suddenly stopped and the clouds seemed to disappear. Yes it took its time but then the sun came up and shined. Sunny! In Forks! That's a first one.

I was standing beside Esme and talked with her about almost everything when suddenly she got a questioning look.

"What's the matter Esme?" I asked her.

"Ohh nothing Bella." she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now it's time to go back to the car." She started to run and I followed her.

It seemed like everyone else did the same. Except Emmett of course. I bet he was already there.

I ran pretty fast I think because soon the others were far behind.

Except one person. Edward who was running with me and didn't seem to have a problem at all.

"Nice catch." He smiled at me.

"Thank you. That wasn't a bad hit either", I said and smiled in return.

He laughed. A beautiful laugh.

"Maybe not but we didn't win did we?"

I couldn't help but to join in.

"No, not really." Then silence. It wasn't awkward though.

He was the first one to break it.

"So...I haven't had the time to get to know you", he said.

"There's not much", I replied.

"Well...it would be nice anyways. If that's okay with you of course?" He suddenly said worried maybe. But why?

"Well of course, and I would like to get to know you too." I smiled at the thought of doing that.

I really liked him. Did I just admit in my head that I liked him?! Damn good thing he couldn't read my mind! Seriously, I had been thinking things I didn't want anyone to hear ever lately!

"Well, we're here", He said and I suddenly saw that we were by the cars.

"Ooh. Yeah." Was all I could think of to say.

"Well...Do you want to take a ride with me? I want to show you something and we could talk." He smiled.

"But the others?" It suddenly hit me. His invitation was so appealing I nearly couldn't resist.

"They'll understand." He smiled.

Then another thing hit me.

"Where's Emmett by the way?"

"Ooh. I think he ran home. Needed time to get over the loss." Now he was grinning.

I laughed."Sure, I'd love to come with you."

"Lovely", He said while opening the door for me to get in.

If I could blush I certainly would.

While I got inside he opened the other door and climbed into the driver's seat.

We drove out to the highway.

The others were probably by the other car right now.

We sat in an comfortable silence the whole time.

Then the car stopped and I looked at him.

"From here we're going to run." He nodded east.

"Sure", I said and wondered what the thing was he would show me.

We walked out and started to run. He ran in front of me so that he could show me the way.

"We're here", Edward said after two minutes while he let me run past him.

"Just walk a little more and you'll see it" , he added.

I did as he told me but I didn't get why.

Then I stepped in to it.

The most beautiful place I've ever seen. A meadow.

The sun shined bright and the raindrops in the grass sparkled where the sun touched it.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know. It's fantastic. I come here when I need time to think about things." I heard Edward say so I turned around.

He was standing a few feet away from me and I can't describe in words how beautiful he was. The meadow couldn't even compare with it.

His whole body sparkled and he had a little smile placed on his lips.

I couldn't get out a single word.

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry but I don't know anything about baseball! I really hope you liked it anyway! **

**I just wanted to thank all of you for your amazing comments! It means so much to me and it keeps me to want to write more.**

**Please comment/review with your thoughs about this chapter! Thank you!**

**Linn**


	27. Chapter 26 The Meadow

**Chapter 26 – The Meadow**

**EPOV**

Ugh I can't believe we lost! I wish Bella was with me. Wait!

In what kind of way? No Edward what is wrong with you?!

You're not supposed to think like that! I mentally yelled to myself.

I looked toward Bella.

She was standing with Esme and talked. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but Esme seemed to feel my stare. Bella had her back against me so Esme gave me a questioning look.

What was I supposed to say?

'Yeah Esme I like to look at the new girl.' No way.

So instead I looked away.

The others started to run to the cars and I followed. Bella seemed to be really fast and soon she was out of the others sites while I picked up speed.

Now I was running with her. I wanted to break the silence.

"Nice catch." I smiled at her.

"Thank you. That wasn't a bad hit either", she said and smiled in return.

I laughed at that one.

"Maybe not but we didn't win did we?"

She joined in with my laughter.

"No, not really." Then silence. It wasn't awkward though.

I was the first one to break it. Again.

"So...I haven't had the time to get to know you", I said and it was all true. I really needed to get to know her. She was the one I couldn't read. She was the one I saw in Alice's vision. She was the one that held secrets. Secrets I wanted to know.

"There's not much", she replied. What? How couldn't it be?

"Well...it would be nice anyways. If that's okay with you of course?" I said but then I got worried. What if she didn't want to get to know me or even talk about her?

"Well of course, and I would like to get to know you too." She smiled a breath taking smile.

"Well, we're here", I said as I saw the cars.

"Ooh. Yeah." Was all she said.

"Well...Do you want to take a ride with me? I want to show you something and we could talk." I smiled.

"But the others?" She asked and if I would be honest: I forgot about them.

"They'll understand." I smiled and said.

"Where's Emmett by the way?"

"Ooh. I think he ran home. Needed time to get over the loss." I couldn't help but grin.

She laughed."Sure, I'd love to come with you."

"Lovely", I said while opening the door for her to get in.

While she got inside I opened the other door and climbed into the driver's seat.

We drove out to the highway.

We sat in an comfortable silence the whole car ride.

Then the car stopped and she looked at me.

"From here we're going to run." I nodded east.

"Sure", she said.

We walked out and started to run. I ran in front of her so that I could show her the way.

"We're here", I said after two minutes while I let her run past me.

"Just walk a little more and you'll see it" , I added.

Then she stepped in to it.

She stepped in to my meadow. The only place where I could be alone. And now, here she was.

The sun shined bright and the raindrops in the grass sparkled where the sun touched it.

"Wow." Was the only thing I heard from her.

"I know. It's fantastic. I come here when I need time to think about things." I said and when I said fantastic I meant her. But that wasn't enough. She was stunning standing there in the sun!

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. Her skin sparkled like thousands of diamonds more beautiful then I've ever seen on a vampire before.

She turned around and I was caught in her eyes.

Her beautiful eyes. Neither one of us said something.

Silence.

Her eyes blinked and she broke the silence.

"This is beautiful", she said.

"Yes", I answered breathless with my eyes fixed on her.

I took an insecure step towards her and when she didn't stop looking at me I walked up to her.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" I asked her pointing to the grass.

"Of course not." She smiled. Then she got a frown on her face. What? What was wrong?!

"What do you want to know about me?" She asked me. Ooh so it was that she frowned about. But why wouldn't I don't want to know anything about her?

"Well, maybe you could talk a little about yourself and I'll ask you questions later." I smiled.

"Well, okay...." She didn't seem to know what to say.

"How did you get changed in the first place?" I asked her to get her to talk.

She seemed to get tense. What?

"What is it?" Aww how I wish I could read her mind right now! It was so frustrating to not know!

She didn't reply. She only shook her head.

Without knowing what I did I reached up and brushed her cheek. When I touched it it felt amazing. Something really special and uniquely.

"Please?" I asked and pulled my hand away even if I didn't want to. She only looked at me with something I didn't know what it was in her eyes.

"I-I I don't know", she answered.

"You don't know what? How you got changed?" I asked confused.

"Well, yes...but..."

"But what?" I was starting go get a little bit impatient just because I couldn't read it in her mind.

"Well, I don't know if it's a good thing to talk about..." She trailed off.

"Why?" I asked confused. What was it that was that bad? Something criminal? No way! But what was the thing she hid from me? I could see it in her face though I couldn't read her thoughts it was kind of obvious.

"Something about your family", she whispered. What? Something about my family? I couldn't understand a thing. Her change...had something to do with my family?

"Ooh. I see..." I paused. She looked almost frightened. Why? Then I continued "they found you when you changed?" I asked. It sounded like the most reasonable thing.

"Well... kind of...not really." She seemed to don't want to keep this conversation going and I suddenly got scared that she hated me now that I asked.

"You're not mad, right?" I asked worried.

"Of course not. Why would I be?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know. Maybe my question bothered you", I said almost stated.

"Well how about this? We'll ask each other other questions and I'll tell you this answer in the car on our way home." She smiled a sweet smile and the sun made her skin sparkle amazingly.

"Deal", I said and felt happy. Another of her secrets would be relieved.

"So, what's your favorite color?" I smiled. It was the first question that popped up inside my head.

"Gold", she said and then she looked down.

"Why?" I asked curious. She shook her head.

"Please?" I asked her and she looked up. Her eyes met mine and I felt lost.

"...today", she said and looked down again. I hadn't even realized she said something until she said 'today'.

"Please don't make me say it again!" She begged me. What? Didn't she want to tell me? I felt hurt.

"I was lost in thoughts", I whispered and I looked down too.

"I said it was your eye color today." I heard her sigh. What? Did she really mean that? It felt like my cold heart ached. I smiled at her. She didn't look up.

"Bella", I breathed. She didn't look up "Bella", I whispered again. Neither did she look up now so I did the only thing I could think of. I took one finger and lifted her chin up to meet my gaze.

When she finally did, I smiled. She seemed to hesitate but then she smiled too.

"So...what kind of music do you listen to? I couldn't believe you got so much music when I first saw your room!" she said, changing the subject quickly.

"Well, I love the classics. I like to listen to very different things. You?" I smiled.

"I really don't know much. I really like Claire de Lune. How about your piano?" She asked trying to change the attention to me instead of her. She didn't like it, I could tell.

"Well, I love playing the piano but I haven't done it in a long time..." I didn't know if she knew about the trip I made to Volterra and the Volturi. I didn't know if I wanted her to know either.

"What do you play?" She asked me with a smile.

"Well, mostly things I compose myself", I said. I smiled a little too because I thought about how happy Esme gets when I plays. I really should do that more often.

"You compose?" Bella asked stunned.

"Yes", I said. This was the first time someone really looked interested except for Esme.

"I would love to hear you play. Please?" She got the cutest little pout and before I knew it,

"Yes if you want to", came out of my mouth.

"Of course. I would love to." She smiled and I couldn't help but to feel warm by her words.

Then I caught myself by thinking of what to play for her. Maybe Esme's favorite? No, stop it Edward!

"What do you like to do?" She asked me.

"Except playing baseball with my family?" We both started to laugh. Did I include her in my family? Yes, but in what kind of way? Then I remembered that she expected an answer.

"Well, reading, playing the piano, being with my family and many things...you?" I smiled.

"I really love to read", she replied back.

"What kind of books?" I couldn't help but wonder.

"Wuthering Heights. That's my absolute favorite! Romeo and Juliet too", she said nearly a little dreamily.

Personally it wasn't really my favorites but I think I could understand her.

"Can I just ask you one thing?" Her question surprised me.

"Of course you can. Just ask." I smiled.

"Well...when I was in Volterra, I thought I saw...you." She hesitated in the end. So she had seen me.

"That's not a question", I finally said.

"Well, was it you?" She asked.

"Yes it was", I said quietly. Then it hit me "I saw recognition in your eyes. How?"

She didn't answer.

"Bella please answer me", I pleaded. When I said her name it did funny things to my body.

"I had a dre-" She suddenly stopped and then something happened "How did _you _recognize _me_?!" She asked. She saw that too?! She was really observant and she was only human then.

"I'll tell you when you tell me", I said and then tried really hard not to say something.

"No. It's going to sound stupid", she said and looked into the woods. Ugh I was so frustrated!

"Bella I promise you that it's not going to sound stupid. I've heard many strange things and I don't think the thing you'll tell me is going to be that", I said to her and tried to make her look at me.

She seemed to take a deep breath. "I had a dream", she said then. What? I didn't understand...

"A dream?" I asked. Ugh it was so irritating to not hear her thoughts! I was clueless.

"Yes...well Charlie called-" Wait! Charlie?!

"Wait!"

"Yes my dad was the chief of police here in Forks", she said clarifying that my guess was right.

"Carry on", I said. I couldn't believe she was Charlie Swan's daughter! How couldn't have guessed that before?!

"Well, he called and told me about you. It wasn't much. Only that you behaved and I would like you guys if I met you" I really hoped she did "and he told me about Carlisle and Esme who adopted you. I couldn't really understand how they could if you get what I mean?" She asked me. I nodded.

"We then hung up after a while and then nothing special happened. I ate dinner with my mother and her husband", I saw her flinch as she said this.

"You don't like him?" I tried to ask.

"No it's not that. Phil is really great. I just miss them", she explained and I felt so stupid! How couldn't I realize that before?!

"I'm sorry", I said looking into her eyes. I couldn't help to remember her chocolate brown eyes from Alice's vision. Her golden eyes amazed me just like her brown did in the vision. It felt like I could look into them forever.

"Well, when I fell asleep that night...I had a dream. A dream about you. All of you. You were standing in some kind of clearing. The dream is dim now but I remember that I thought that I couldn't believe you sparkled", She said and smiled a little.

"Hm...that's really odd. Did you see our looks in the dream too?"

"Yes... When I first saw them in real life for the first time I was a vampire I couldn't believe it." I understood that! But it felt like she wanted to tell something else too...and why didn't she want to tell me who changed her?

"You really did that? It must have been a surprise to all of them when you knew who they were. Especially Alice!", I laughed.

"They don't know about the dream. It's only you", she almost whispered.

What? Didn't they know? I was the first one? I wouldn't tell anyone, but why trusting me with this and not anyone else? I didn't ask though. Afraid she wouldn't tell me something like this again and I wanted her to trust me.

"Now it's your turn", she suddenly said.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"Your turn to tell me how you recognized me. I could tell that you was just as surprised as me when

we saw each other in Volterra." She smiled a little.

"Well...Alice had a vision of you the day she saw that I was going to Volterra", I said insecure.

"You mean she saw me in Volterra?" Bella asked stunned.

"Well, not exactly...she saw you before she saw me going to Volterra. It was when you were human. She didn't get how that could be because she doesn't see people she never have met before", I said thoughtfully, answering her question as much as I could.

"What kind of vision was it?" She asked me curious.

"Well, it wasn't much. It was just you. You looked straight ahead and then you blushed a really beautiful blush", I said and smiled. I would never forget that.

She seemed to get embarrassed and looked down at her hands. I couldn't understand why?

"Why are you embarrassed?" I couldn't help but to ask.

"It's nothing", she said and kept her gaze at her hands.

"Please tell me", I pleaded.

"Well, when I was human I always blushed", she said looking up and smiled. I couldn't help my smile when I saw hers.

"I thought you were really beautiful with your blush", it came out from my mouth without my permission. Ugh! How could I say that? Of course she was but really, what would she think about me?

"Thank you", I heard her bell like voice whisper.

I looked up to the sky. It was getting dark, nearly twilight.

"Bella I think it's time to go", I said even though I didn't want to. But on the other hand I would know her change when we were in the car.

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it and it felt like electric sparks were flying around us and my body reacted in a really strange way. A way it never had done before.

Without a word we started to run.

When we reached the car I opened her door for her and then ran back to the passenger's door.

I started the car and we headed out to the road, away from my meadow. Now it was ours.

It took five minutes and no one said anything.

"Now, it's your turn", I said to her and smiled.

"What?" She asked me surprised. I guess she was lost in thoughts. About what?

"Your change", I said to her.

"Ooh", was all she said.

"Please Bella. Tell me. It kills me not to know!"

"What if you get mad?" She whispered.

"What? Why would I be mad?" I asked her confused.

"It's complicated", she said.

"Well, start from the beginning. Where did you change? When?" I asked her because it must have been when she disappeared from Volterra. Wait!

"Did the Volturi change you?!" I gasped.

"No they didn't", she said and I got calm.

"Then start from the beginning. You know what, first I have a confession", I said suddenly, surprised with my own words.

"What?" She asked me curious.

"I was looking for you there in Volterra after we saw each other. I was wondering how you could recognize me. And then, one day I met your friend", I said remembering the girl's pained expression when she told me that Bella was gone.

"You met Laura?!" Bella yelled.

"Yes", I said and I couldn't believe I just told Bella that.

"What happened?! Is she okay?!" She asked me panicked.

"I-" How could I tell her I found Laura crying? How would Bella take that?

"Tell me please!" She begged me.

"You're going to get upset!" I told her.

"Was it that bad?" She asked and sank down in her seat.

"Yeah", was all I said.

"Please", she whispered. I was about to give in when I thought about how much pain she might get into.

"No. I'm sorry", I said. Why did I bring it up in the first place?!

"Please Edward. Please." I couldn't help it this time.

"I found her near what I guess were your hotel. She was crying. At first I couldn't get her to speak. Then I found out that you were gone. She said it between sobs that you were gone...I told her to tell somebody." I tried to make it not that harsh for her to take in but I don't think I succeeded even though I made it a little bit less painful than it actually were.

"Ooh", she said and looked out through the window. A few moments later I could hear her dry sobs.

"Bella, please don't cry", said to her and took one of her hands in mine.

"I can't believe I left her like that! How could I do that?" She whispered to herself.

"Bella that brings us back to you. What happened? Why did you disappear? Is it something about your change?" I shut my mouth. That was a little too much questions.

"I guess this is it then", she said taking a deep breath.

"Yes please. I want to know", I said truthfully to her.

"As you said to me before I'm going to start from the beginning. Please don't say anything until I'm done", she whispered. She was a afraid and nervous I could tell.

"I promise", I vowed.

"Okay, a few days from when I saw you...we were going to the cathedral" I nodded for her to continue "I got a headache and decided to go home, leaving Laura – that's my friend's name- so she could continue looking. Of course she wanted to come with me but I told her no", she took a deep breath. "Then when I was home I took something against it and decided to watch TV. I don't know how long it took but then I got bored so I took my favorite book -yes Wuthering Heights-, leaved a note to her and took a cab. I told the driver to drop me off outside the wall." This didn't make any sense for her change but she told me that she would start from the beginning so I guess it's coming.

"Well, when I saw the forest it looked like something I recognized from a place and I started to walk. I don't know how far I went but then I thought I heard something... I remember the fear I felt...and then everything went black", she whispered the last part.

"How?", I asked. I didn't understand. She didn't say anything and she kept her eyes on the road.

"Don't you understand?" she asked me in a voice that told me she didn't want to talk about it but she had to because she promised me.

"No. Everything went black. How?"

"Someone bit me", she whispered.

And then I finally got it. It was a vampire who attacked her in the forest. A vampire that turned her to the one she was now. The one who was sitting here with me right now. I felt angry and happy at the same time. Angry because I couldn't understand why someone could do something like this to her. I wanted to destroy that person. Rip him or her to peaces and then burn them. Happy because she was here with me and I finally got the chance to get to know her. Finally I found my voice.

"And do you know who that person is?" I asked her.

"I know now", she said in her low voice.

"Who?" I managed to get out. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her shake her head.

"Why? Please tell me who it is? It can't be that bad can it?"

"What if it is?" She asked and eyed me.

"What can be that bad? Someone I know?" I asked her. She didn't answer me and looked outside the window. I couldn't help but gasp.

"So it is someone I know. But who?" I couldn't imagine someone I knew go to Italy... It couldn't be someone from the guard. I mean I really didn't know them. Except Alec though and I knew they didn't get their food from Volterra. They traveled long. I was now looking at the road but in the corner of my eye I saw her tense like she did in the meadow. Ugh this was driving me crazy!

"Please", I yelled out frustrated. "I'm sorry I just need to know", I added then. How could I yell at her? I felt ashamed.

"Fine!" She said frustrated. "It was Jasper okay?!" She yelled at me. As soon as she said that she looked out through the window.

Then the words sank in. Jasper. My own brother. My own brother killed her. Changed her. Into what we are. The world came crushing down to me like it felt that time Bella's friend Laura told me that the girl I was searching for was gone. It was Jasper. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. My mind couldn't register anything else. I hadn't noticed but I was keeping on to the steering wheel so tightly that it was going to break any minute now if I didn't relax. But how could I with that information?

"Edward, please let go", I heard Bella whisper. As soon as she said that I felt a hand on top of mine.

Her small hand tried to loose my own. I could nearly feel the pressure.

"Edward if you don't let go I must take your hands away with violence", she said carefully. I didn't respond. I couldn't. My lips didn't want to move because her voice still repeated one sentence inside of my head. _It was Jasper okay?! _I couldn't do anything about it.

Then I felt two small hands on both of mine. But no, I didn't react this time either.

"Fine", I heard her whisper and soon I felt that I no longer held on to the steering wheel. Neither did I sit in the driver's seat. I was sitting where Bella sat a few seconds ago and now she was the person who drove.

"What?! Gosh seriously!" I heard her yell.

"What?" I asked her because I got so distracted.

"Does everybody in your family love to drive fast?" She asked with sarcasm. I bet that in her mind was Alice who drove the yellow Porsche of hers. Emmett would definitely drive really fast in his Jeep. And Jasper-

And then reality hit me. Jasper who bit Bella. But wait a minute!

"How could it be? They weren't in Volterra!" I said panicked to her. I saw that her eyes were fixed on the road but I knew she didn't even bother to have the driving in mind.

"They wanted to surprise you. To see if you were alright", she whispered.

Then it felt like I got a slap right in my stomach. Of course. That's why they didn't write back. That's why. And of course it would be Alice who wanted to make sure I was okay from the powers of the Volturi. Ugh! Why? Why did this happen?!

"I shouldn't have said something", she said in a sad voice.

"What?!" I managed to get out.

"You're angry, sad and frightened. I bet it's more but that's the only thing I can see clear in your eyes", she said and looked me in the eyes. She saw that just by looking into my eyes? For a brief of a second I looked into hers and saw pain, sorrow and...what was it? I don't know but then once again reality hit me.

"How can I not?!" I yelled. It felt like I was going to cry. Yes cry. Another question hit me.

"Why are you so calm? I thought you would be furious on the person who bit you?" I asked her.

"I got to know Jasper and he's really sweet. I can't hate him for what he did because now I know how it's like to be a vampire and I can't blame him for letting his instincts take over. I'm just glad he didn't kill me", she said and I could see that she meant every word she said.

I couldn't speak. How could she do that? I didn't understand. She forgave the person who doomed her to this life. I wanted to yell out my frustration and anger, but that would frighten Bella and that was a thing that meant more. Now I couldn't let her go. What would happen then? Would I loose my control and do something really stupid? It felt like it. Then the worst words in my entire history came.

"Edward we're home", she whispered and walked out. This time it was her who opened the door for me and she held out her hand.

"It's going to be okay", she said and took mine in hers.

All I could think about that I was home. With Jasper.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! :((**

**Here's finally chapter 26! What did you think about it? Please leave me a comment/review!**

**Love,**

**Linn**


	28. Chapter 27 Fury

**Chapter 27 - Fury**

**BPOV**

When we reached the car he opened the door for me and then ran back to the passenger's door.

He started the car and we headed out to the road, away from his beautiful meadow.

It took five minutes and no one said anything.

"Now, it's your turn", He said to me and smiled.

"What?" I asked him surprised. I was lost in thoughts. My turn to do what?

"Your change", He said to me.

"Ooh", was all I could manage to say. How could I say this to him? Wasn't it better that the whole family were with me when I told him?

"Please Bella. Tell me. It kills me not to know!"

"What if you get mad?" I whispered.

"What? Why would I be mad?" He asked me confused.

"It's complicated", I said and tried to avoid it.

"Well, start from the beginning. Where did you change? When?" He asked me.

"Did the Volturi change you?!" He gasped. How did he draw that conclusion?

"No they didn't", I said and he seemed to get calm. I didn't want to think about the Volturi.

"Then start from the beginning. You know what. First I have a confession", He said suddenly, surprised with his own words I think.

"What?" I asked him curious. I wanted so badly to change the subject.

"I was looking for you there in Volterra after we saw each other. I was wondering how you could

recognize me. And then, one day I met your friend", He said.

"You met Laura?!" I yelled. Ooh this is bad! Really bad.

"Yes", He said.

"What happened?! Is she okay?!" I asked him and I could sense my own panic.

"I-" He started.

"Tell me please!" I begged him.

"You're going to get upset!" He told me.

"Was it that bad?" I asked and sank down in the seat.

"Yeah", was all he said.

"Please", I whispered. I needed to know.

"No. I'm sorry", he said.

"Please Edward. Please."

"I found her near what I guess were your hotel. She was crying. At first I couldn't get her to speak. Then I found out that you were gone. She said it between sobs that you were gone...I told her to tell somebody." It felt like he didn't tell me the entire truth.

"Ooh", I said and looked out through the window. A few moments later I could hear my own dry sobs.

"Bella, please don't cry" , he said to me and suddenly I felt my hand in his.

"I can't believe I left her like that! How could I do that?" I whispered to myself.

"Bella that brings us back to you. What happened? Why did you disappear? Is it something about your change?" He shut his mouth to get the answers he wanted.

"I guess this is it then", I said and took a deep breath.

"Yes please. I want to know", He said truthfully to me.

"As you said to me before I'm going to start from the beginning. Please don't say anything until I'm done", I whispered. If he said anything I wasn't sure I would be able to continue.

"I promise", He vowed.

"Okay, a few days from when I saw you...we were going to the cathedral" He nodded for me to continue "I got a headache and decided to go home, leaving Laura – that's my friend's name- so she could continue looking. Of course she wanted to come with me but I told her no", I took a deep breath. "Then when I was home I took something against it and decided to watch TV. I don't know how long it took but then I got bored so I took my favorite book -yes Wuthering Heights-, leaved a note to her and took a cab. I told the driver to drop me off outside the wall." He seemed confused I could tell but he wanted me to start from the beginning. Well that's what I did.

"Well, when I saw the forest it looked like something I recognized from a place and I started to walk. I don't know how far I went but then I thought I heard something... I remember the fear I felt...and then everything went black", I whispered the last part. I didn't want him to know that the forest had reminded me of my other dream about him and me. The one that he ran away from me. Where I ran and ran and never found him. When he suddenly came up to me and whispered my name. The last part I remembered with fear. Fear for the unknown.

"How?", He asked. He seemed confused.

"Don't you understand?" I asked him and I was sure that my voice sounded pleading.

"No. Everything went black. How?"

"Someone bit me", I whispered to make him understand.

And then he seemed to get it. I didn't want to think about it but as soon as I started to explain things to him, all the memories of the change came back. It hurt so much. I could hear myself scream in the woods. The hand who belonged to Alice that held mine. The hot fire that caught my body and finally my heart.

"And do you know who that person is?" He asked me and disturbed my thoughts. Luckily.

"I know now", I said in a low voice. I remembered the time Jasper told me...that he...bit me. I still couldn't understand it and I felt both sorrow and happiness. Sorrow for everything I lost. When I thought about Renee, Charlie, Phil and Laura it felt like I was going to cry any minute. Happiness to meet all of the Cullen's and to actually get a new family. It felt like they loved me.

"Who?" He asked me. This was the question I didn't want to hear. I shook my head.

"Why? Please tell me who it is? It can't be that bad can it?"

"What if it is?" I asked and eyed him.

"What can be that bad? Someone I know?" He asked me. 'Yes. Yes it is' I said in my thoughts happy that he couldn't read them. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused and I didn't know if I could handle talking about this so I just looked out through the window.

"So it is someone I know. But who?" I could hear in his voice that he was starting to get impatient.

"Please", He yelled out frustrated. "I'm sorry I just need to know", He added then. I fully understood why he wanted to know. I was someone he couldn't read and I wasn't willing to tell him something. Okay I was willing. But what would happen when that name came out of my mouth?

"Fine!" I said frustrated. "It was Jasper okay?!" I yelled at him. As soon as I said that I looked out through the window again. Why did I tell him?! Why, why, why, why, why?! I felt like crying when all of my memories came up to the surface. I tried to push them away but they wasn't giving in. Soon I saw my smiling mother, my silent but best father Charlie, Phil who was the best for my mother and so nice towards me, Laura and my other group of friends.

Without my permission I started to think about what would have happened if Jasper never bit me. Would I be happy? Yes, yes I would. Wasn't I happy now? Of course I was but how could I deny how badly I wanted to see everyone that I was missing? Then I looked back at Edward. His hands were tight on the steering wheel and it looked like it would break in just a few seconds.

"Edward, please let go", I whispered. I was too upset to talk. I put a hand on one of his and tried to loose his grip just a little. He didn't react nor did his hand.

"Edward if you don't let go I must take your hands away with violence", I said carefully. He didn't respond. I tried to get both of his hands to loosen but he didn't react this time either.

"Fine", I whispered and took his hands away. I placed my feet where his were and then moved him to where I sat a few seconds ago. Now I was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What?! Gosh seriously!" I yelled when I looked at the dashboard. He was driving like a maniac! Seriously why did everyone in his family love do drive fast? He was the worst I could tell but still! I imagined Alice in her yellow Porsche. Yes, really fast! But then I realized that I was driving pretty fast myself...okay not like the others but still pretty fast and way over the speed limit.

"What?" He asked me.

"Does everybody in your family love to drive fast?" I asked with sarcasm.

"How could it be? They wasn't in Volterra!" He said panicked to me. So back to the subject...my eyes were fixed on the road but his question twirled inside of my head.

"They wanted to surprise you. To see if you were alright", I whispered as my answer.

"I shouldn't have said something", I said in a sad voice.

"What?!" He nearly spat out.

"You're angry, sad and frightened. I bet it's more but that's the only thing I can see clear in your eyes", I said and looked him in the eyes. What did I just say?! But that was the truth. That was what I found when I looked him in the eyes. Something more too...something I couldn't set my finger on.

"How can I not?!" He yelled. His face was so pained. This face would haunt me forever. I never wanted to see it again and I didn't know what to do. I would never forget but I told myself that I was going to try to fix the problem whatever it was, only to make him happy again. Yes, yes I would.

"Why are you so calm? I thought you would be furious on the person who bit you?" He asked me.

"I got to know Jasper and he's really sweet. I can't hate him for what he did because now I know how it's like to be a vampire and I can't blame him for letting his instincts take over. I'm just glad he didn't kill me", I said and I meant every word I said. I wasn't angry at Jasper. Absolutely not.

He still couldn't look me in the eyes and it felt like we needed to talk or make things right in some sort of way but he was sweet and caring. Our time would come to talk. Then I noticed that we were home. Ooh, ooh. This isn't good. What happens now? Are they going to be angry at me because I told Edward?

"Edward we're home", I whispered and walked out. This time it was me who opened the door for him and I held out my hand.

"It's going to be okay", I said and took his hand. I was almost forced to drag him through the door. His face was expressionless and I didn't know what to do. Was he mad at me for telling? Then I heard someone open the front door and Alice burst into the room. As soon as she saw us she ran straight upstairs. Probably to her and Jasper's room.

"She wants you to come up to her room", Edward said and I turned around. He wore a smile on his lips but it was forced and it didn't reach his eyes. It frightened me a little. In the short time I had known him I was sure about that his smile always reached his eyes.

"Edward!" I jumped a little of the sound of Alice's screaming voice.

"Okay so I was going to be nice!", He yelled back, then he turned to me again.

"Okay so the exact thought was 'Edward get Bella up here or tell her I'll rip her throat off'." I just looked at him and then smiled.

"But what if I don't want to?" We both cracked up laughing because we knew that I couldn't escape.

"She's starting to get more impatient than before." He smiled his real smile and I felt relief wash through me. Then suddenly I was in his arms. He hugged me! Me! And then as soon as it started it was over.

"Good luck with the evil pixie", he laughed.

I couldn't help but to join. This didn't look good. Not at all.

"I heard that! Bella come up here right now or you'll regret it!" The devilish pixie yelled.

"Take care of your throat", he said and winked. I smiled and then sighed.

I started to walk upstairs slowly even for a human. My feet felt like lead and it was so heavy.

After what seemed to be too short time, I was standing outside Alice's room.

"It's open!" She said in an irritated voice.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked in what I hoped was a calm voice. I didn't know if she knew I told Edward about my change. I was still distressed by the conversation with Edward too.

"You took off without warning me?! I just saw in a vision you and Edward who drove away from all of us!" She said in a accusing voice.

"I'm sorry Alice! He just..." I was about to say 'showed me his meadow' but then it came to my senses that maybe Alice didn't know about it."wanted to talk to me and get to know me better", I said instead. That was the truth, only that I skipped the meadow part.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I guess she didn't quite believe me. Then her face expression changed into a happy grin.

"Well, now it's time to change your clothes!" She sang. My only respond was to groan.

"Aww, come on Bella! You know you love me!" She said and pouted.

"Ugh! Alice that's so not fare!" I said stubbornly. I hated when she used her puppy dog face at me!

"I take that as a yes! I'll go get Rose!" She skipped gracefully out from the room and five seconds later she and Rose were back.

Rose went directly to one couch and took a magazine she could look at. She didn't even look at me. What happened? Was she mad at me? I didn't understand. Alice seemed to notice too but then she changed to her own pixie self again.

"Okay Bella. I'm going to check in my closet. Just stay here. If you try to escape then the threat I made earlier will come true!" She warned me and before I could reply she was nowhere to be seen. I could hear her looking around in her walk in closet. Ugh. I threw a glance at Rosalie and she was...well not looking at me.

"I found it!" I heard Alice squeal and then she appeared right beside me. She held a pair of skinny jeans and a red blouse in her hands.

"Here. Go change!" She gave me the clothes and pointed to her bathroom.

I changed because I knew it wasn't worth arguing. When I walked out again Alice was sitting with a magazine too.

"It's makeup time!" She sang. I groaned once again. Seriously how much time did it take? Yeah I loved the way she changed me with her makeup and clothes but it wasn't necessary.

When I looked into the mirror this time I looked stunning. Then Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit in a chair in front of her desk with makeup. She had taken away the mirror so that I couldn't sneak peak.

"Rose can you help me with her hair?" Alice asked.

"No." Was the cold answer she got back.

"Fine", Alice said under her breath. Why was Rosalie acting so weird? I couldn't understand if it was me who did something wrong?

She started on my makeup and I just sat there without doing anything. Her makeup were standing on the table and I can tell you that it covered the whole thing.

Finally it seemed like she was done.

"Bella go loo-" Then her eyes went dim and I heard the door open. I guess it was Emmett and Jasper. I didn't think Carlisle was home from his shift just yet. He wasn't home before so I guessed that after the baseball game he went straight to work.

"NOOOOO!" I heard Alice scream. Then a loud crashing sound from downstairs. What happened?!

"Bella!" Alice screamed in panic.

"Alice what happened?" I asked as panicked as her.

"Come with me, right now!" She took my hand and ran as fast as she could downstairs.

When we entered it felt like my whole body got into shock. I couldn't move or speak. Edward's face was furious and on the floor was Jasper. Edward was crouching and seemed to want to rip Jasper's throat off. Just like the threat Alice threatened me with earlier but this was serious. He didn't take his gaze away from Jasper. It didn't look like Jasper was hurt but it could happen any minute now.

"STOP!" I heard Alice scream from a distance. I just stood there perplexed and angry with myself.

This was my fault. All my fault. I shouldn't have told Edward earlier. If I just shut my mouth nothing of this would have happened!

The scene didn't change. Edward was still crouching and Jasper was still on the floor. It seemed like Esme also was gone. I was really grateful for that. I could just imagine how sad she would be about this scene in her own home with her own sons. What was I supposed to do?

This was my fault and I needed to fix things.

"Please", I whispered almost to myself. I couldn't understand why this was happening.

Without my own warning I moved to stand in front of Edward.

"Bella please don't!" I heard Alice like in a distant way.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Please", I repeated but this time it was to him. Not to myself. How did I know what to do? I just acted on impulse. His eyes only showed hate when I looked into them.

Did he hate me for telling him the truth? I guessed he never wanted to see me after this but I needed to calm him down. My instincts told me that but they told me to also fear him. I did but I felt calm in the same time...as if he never would hurt me.

"Please", I repeated once again and this time I put my hand on his cheek.

Something seemed to change in his eyes. They wasn't filled with hate anymore but he was still in that crouch.

"Please stop. For me", I whispered to him while his golden eyes looked deep into mine.

"I'm sorry", was his words and then he was gone. Gone. He just ran away, out of the door.

I looked around and saw the scene. Alice was kneeling down beside Jasper and examined him. He didn't seem to be hurt.

In the door were Emmett and Rosalie. Both looked shocked and horrified.

"I'm so sorry", I whispered. I still couldn't speak clearly.

"For what Bella?" Alice asked me.

"This is all my fault!" I cried.

"No Bella! Of course it's not!" Alice said to me.

"Yes it is! Edward asked me about my change and I really didn't want to tell him but on the way home I did... You could say that we compromised a little that's why I told him. I really don't know why but he got furious...and now this! I thought that if I wanted to tell him it would be when everyone were here and now he's just mad at me..." I trailed off. I couldn't continue.

"Bella he's not mad at you!" Alice said to me.

"Then why did he look at me like that?!" I asked her. I didn't understand!

"He doesn't hate you! He...doesn't like Jasper right now it's just that..." Alice tried to explain. Wait! What? How could he hate Jasper?

"I..I don't understand", I said confused and looked at them all.

"He hates me because I changed you." Jasper was the one who spoke up. He looked at me with sad eyes that seemed to ask me for forgiveness?

"I'm so sorry Jasper I shouldn't have said anything!" It came out of my mouth. But I didn't understand why Edward was that mad. I mean at Jasper....But it was my fault that he was and Jasper was the person who paid for my mistake.

"Bella you've nothing to be sorry for", Jasper said and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes I have! I shouldn't have said anything and..." I couldn't continue.

"Bella some of us understood he would react this way..but just not this strongly..." Alice said trying to sooth me.

"I need to find him. I'm so sorry Jasper." And with that I had too ran away.

I didn't know where to run but my gut feeling said to me that I needed to run and search for Edward. I didn't want him to hate me. I could smell his scent easily... it felt like I had known his scent forever and needed it to breathe...He seemed to have taken a long run. It took more than thirty minutes even though I ran in full speed.

When I saw him, he was standing outside a house while looking at it but he didn't seem to really look.

"Edward", I said and he turned around. His eyes were now calm, the way I wanted them to be but his face expression was a mask. No emotion at all.

"Bella", he greeted me and turned around to look at the house once again.

"I'm so sorry", I said trying to make him turn around again. And he did. But now his eyes were filled with confusion and something else..

"You're sorry?" He asked me doubtful. "For what?" He added, he sounded almost angry.

"I shouldn't have told you in the first place and I don't want you to hate me", I whispered and took a step towards him. He seemed to flinch. What?

"You think I hate you? I would never do that", he whispered back but kept his distance. His words warmed me but I didn't understand.

"I don't understand", I told him. I guess my whole face radiated confusion and disbelief.

"This was Charlies' house before", he said and pointed to the house. Now when he told me I could see it. The color on the house and everything. It was dim but still.

"Who lives here now?" I asked him. It felt odd to see it now with my vampire senses and know that my dad lived here before. That I never would be able to see him again. That hurt.

"No one. It's for sale right now", he said pointing to a sign. Yeah how stupid of me. I didn't notice I guess.

"Wait a minute! You didn't answer!" I remembered suddenly. It wasn't fair of him to distract me like that! Ugh why did I get so distracted every time he asked me something? He sighed and his gaze wasn't willing to meet mine.

"You see Bella...I don't really get angry that much...but it was...I don't know how to say it. Different maybe", he said, trying to explain.

"Different?" I asked him. I didn't understand now either.

"I don't hate you. Why would I?" He suddenly asked.

"Because I told you what really happened to me and maybe you hated me because I came to your family and...well, stayed", I said. Maybe he didn't want me here and now he was mad because he couldn't say to me that he didn't want me here. It was his brother who bit me and now his whole family cared for me. Or at least in some kind of way. But Rosalie was starting to act weird towards me. I didn't understand why.

"What? Do you really believe that yourself?" He asked and if I didn't mistaken I thought I could hear disbelief in his voice.

"Well, yes", I said.

"Bella that could never happen", he said and his voice burned with sincerity.

"Then why did you get upset and looked at me like you hated me?" I asked him and now I was standing a few feet away from him. He didn't flinch back now. He only held my gaze.

"I wasn't upset with you Bella. I can't be that but I was upset of what you said and I was upset about Jasper", he said.

"Whoa! Slow down. Jasper? Why?" I didn't understand why he would be that.

"It's just that...I can't believe what he did and it hurt me so much to know that it was him who hurt you. I just don't understand why I'm feeling this way", he whispered almost too quiet for me to hear.

**A/N: Hey guys! So, what did you think? I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update as often as I has to before :( **

**The school, my friends and my activeties takes too much time and I'm not able to write so often. I really want to do everything but the time's too short! I hope you still stick with my story though! **

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! I really hope you liked it!**

**Love,**

**Linn**


	29. Chapter 28 Close to Realization

**Chapter 28 – Close to Realization**

**EPOV**

"It's just that...I can't believe what he did and it hurt me so much to know that it was him who hurt you. I just don't understand why I'm feeling this way", I whispered so low I didn't know if she heard me. But that was the truth. I was furious at Jasper. How could he? I wanted to rip his throat off and do things I'd never do usually. I'd be disgusted by those thoughts even, but now it didn't matter. This was now and I was thinking them. And definitely didn't regret them in my mind. Gosh what was wrong with me? I hadn't looked Bella in the eyes the whole time she was here. I couldn't believe she was here after what she saw at the house. I lost my self control. I still couldn't believe I did but...I did. I could feel Bella's presence a few feet away from me and I both wanted her to come closer and go away. Closer so that I could see her and talk for real with her. I wanted her to go away because I didn't want her to see me like this. This...out of control. It wasn't me and I didn't want her to know how bad I felt. How much I hated myself for how I acted and how I couldn't understand why I loathed Jasper so much. I understood a little bit of my pain. How a family member would slip and now some innocent would pay for it. But parts of me didn't understand my stronger feelings. The ones I felt toward Bella and how I reacted when she told me. Told me something that's going to haunt me forever.

"Edward, speak to me", she pleaded in her beautiful bell like voice.

"I-I can't explain Bella", I tried to say and that was the truth. My head was spinning. And suddenly she was right in front of me without me noticing.

"Edward if you're confused you need to talk about it. Maybe your mind gets clear afterward", she tried to say. But I hadn't known her that long. Was it the right thing to do? Then it felt like I had known her my whole life. Not just a little bit more than 24 hours. It felt like I could tell her more things than Rosalie, Alice and ...yeah I had to admit it, Esme. It felt really strange because I was always counting on Esme if it was something but now it just felt strange.

"I don't know how to explain. I just felt...well, I'm feeling very protective of you", I finally said and came to the conclusion that it was why... I had no idea why but, protective, yes. Maybe the image of her as a human provoked me in some kind of way.

"You do?" I heard her voice from a distance, something unreadable in her eyes.

"Yes...I can't explain it in another way..." I was now speaking to myself. Then I felt her presence right behind me. Then her hand in mine. I looked down at her, surprised. She smiled at me, a smile who made me catch my breath and I felt myself smile happily back.

"I know that you're stronger and faster than anyone here", I added quickly so she wouldn't misunderstand me.

"I know you do. It feels nice when you care about me and don't hate me. That's all." She smiled again.

Then something hit me.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow? Or well, in a few hours actually", I asked her.

"Well, it's Monday, right?" She asked me, unsure. Then when I was just about to reply, my cell rang. I didn't need to check the caller ID. Guess who it was? Yes, no other than my own annoying little sister, Alice.

"What's now Alice?" I groaned.

"Well, I just saw what you wanted to tell Bella in a vision..." She trailed off.

"So...?" I asked her. I didn't want to play any games if she wanted me to guess.

"Well, I had two visions about the outcome of it...One with just you and Bella and one with all of us. I just wanted to check what you wanted the most", she answered simply. She said it very quietly and I really did not hope that Bella heard anything of it. Did I want them in the vision? Both yes and no. I didn't know if I could handle it with Jasper but at the same time I wanted all of us to support her and be with her that day. I decided.

"Yay, thank you _sooooo_ much Edward!" Alice squealed on the other end.

"Well, Alice I got to go. See ya." And with that I hung up.

"What was that all about? And what is it about that it's Monday tomorrow?" Bella asked me.

"I was just getting to that part now", I said and smiled at her eagerness to know"we're going back to high school tomorrow and you're coming", I said, looking into her eyes. At first she didn't seem to get it. She just stood there staring at me. She seemed frozen. Almost in shock. Could vampires go into shock? I didn't think so...

"What? You mean...high school here?" She asked me then. Her voice rising an octavo as she spoke.

"Yes, it was planned before I came home I think and it's time for me to get back to school. We all need to go back and you need something to do on your free time. Do you not want to go out of school?" I asked her concerned. She absolutely didn't need to if she didn't want to. I just thought she wanted to.

"That would be...fun I guess", she said insecure, but she had said yes.

"It's okay if you don't want to..I can stay home with you or something", the words were said before I could do anything about it. Damn it! Why did I say that?

"Thanks Edward but you're with me at school, right?" She asked me and smiled. I smiled a smile in relief. She didn't say 'What's the matter with you?' or anything like that.

"Yes of course. I would love to do that."

"I think it's time to go", she said, gazing up to her father's old house. I saw sorrow in her eyes and I couldn't blame her. She missed them all and she couldn't do anything about it. I didn't know if the thought had crossed her mind but in a few decades, everyone she had known would be gone. I didn't want to drag it out so without a single word I took her hand and started for the woods, near the house. When I touched her hand it felt like something wonderful went through my body. I couldn't put my finger on what but I felt myself a bit taken aback and I glanced sideways at her. She too, was looking at me whit what seemed like an confused expression but as soon as she caught my side glance she looked away, back to the house. Our hands were still linked together and it felt like in some kind of strange, unrecognized way as if we were one.

As we ran up the porch, both of us let go on the same time. When we walked in I saw that the whole family was sitting in the living room, watching TV. I didn't even as much as glance at them as I made my way up to my room. I could hear the murmurs downstairs and I tried to block my mind from them. I didn't need to hear how bad I behaved or something else. I just needed time to think on my own. Not have other thoughts in my head that could think for me. But how hard I even tried I couldn't stop hearing the thoughts of my family. All of them except one of course... I didn't know what she was doing but it felt like I needed to know that .What she was doing, what she was thinking. The thoughts was confused (Emmett), disappointed (Jasper), and Esme was worried. The others felt sort of a mix of confusion and worry. Alice was trying to see the future and what would come out of all of this. But she ended up blank .The future was blurry and out of the ordinary. She couldn't even see what was going to happen tomorrow at Forks High. Rosalie was preoccupied and didn't really care about what was happening. She was also mad at Bella for some reason? When I read that from her thoughts my eyes flashed with anger. Who could be mad at Bella? Really I couldn't see how that was possible. And I couldn't read her thoughts to see why either. Ugh, I just wanted to slam my fist in the wall or something but thought better. The wall would break and Esme would be furious at me. But I needed to solve out all of my feelings. How would I do it? It felt like I couldn't talk to anyone but then, I remembered Bella's words a while ago and I knew I could go to her. But right now I needed to solve this by myself. I didn't want to put my burden on Bella but how could I solve things? I paced around the room, trying to think of something to do, when it knocked. I didn't bother answering or listening to the persons thoughts, knowing that he or she would come inside anyway.

"Hey man", said a voice I absolutely didn't want to hear. I turned around while seeing red. Jasper was standing in the doorway, looking like someone who was a murderer, and according to me, you could say he was (of course we all were but, right now the only thing that mattered and the only thing that was running in my mind was that he was the one who made Bella to what we are). When I thought about it twice I couldn't believe my reactions . How could I be so mad at my own brother?

"Hi", I answered back. I needed to talk to him properly and solve this. I knew my actions before was really, really bad and I felt ashamed for it now. I bet he could sense it but didn't say anything, just stood there. His thoughts were swirling around with images of Bella in Volterra, me when I attacked him, my feelings, Bella's pain, Alice's pain. Everyone's. It was too much.

"Please stop it Jasper", I whispered. It was almost too low for even me to hear but if he didn't hear it I bet he sensed what I wanted.

"I can't. It's the only pictures that's in my head all the time!" Jasper growled defeated. His head was filled with frustration with himself and what was I supposed to say? 'It wasn't your fault', or something like that? I could not say that because it wasn't true and he and I both knew it.

"You just couldn't help it", was the only thing leaving my mouth. That wasn't good, I decided to start over.

"Jasper, I seriously do not know why I reacted that way earlier wh-when Bella told me... It just felt like some hidden power of anger or some other feeling was ripped through my chest and I wanted to do anything to make what happened to Bella undone. The feeling stuck under my skin and when she was in my present I was capable to hold it back just a little. But when she left, I couldn't hold it back anymore and I felt myself turn into someone I didn't recognize. Someone who wanted to hurt and you know that it's not what I want." I finished. My head was spinning and I felt relief to finally tell somebody what I really felt when Bella told me Jasper changed her.

"You mean you turned into someone that wanted to hurt. Someone like me? The same thing I did to Bella?" Jasper looked down, but I didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was dwelling in pain.

"Jasper, you know I didn't mean something like that. It was like a special instinct I had... some instinct that wanted to protect her even though the danger was over. To make sure nothing else happened."

"I know that too Edward", Jasper got a strange look at his face when he said this but his mind didn't reveal anything,"but do you think you'll ever forgive me?" He asked.

What was I supposed to answer to that? I didn't know by myself yet and I felt horrible for the things I did to him too.

"Jas-" I took a deep breath to calm myself, "I do want to forgive you and a part of me already have. But another just need more time. But I promise, I'll forgive you. Maybe not today, but someday." I breathed out. Now, I said it. But it was the truth. Now I needed an answer in response.

"Can you forgive me? For attacking you and all?" I asked him, frustrated at myself for even consider the thought of hurting Jasper. Even less to do it.

"Of course Edward. You had your reasons. As you said, we both need some time to think, but sooner or later everything's going to be alright." He sighed.

"I'm glad we talked Edward. I really needed that. I'll leave you now", he said quietly and then closed my door softly after him. _Me too, Jasper. Me too._ Was the unspoken sentence I repeated in my head and I hoped he sensed it.

"Bella, I need to get you dressed! It's almost time to go to school!" Alice shouted from downstairs. I glanced at the clock. Two and a half hours until school started. Yeah...almost time. But betting on Alice, I was sure that Bella wouldn't escape her until it was five minutes left.

"Alice, I don't want to! I can pick my own clothes you know!" Bella's wonderful voice said.

"Bella, we both know you can't and you'll end up picking something ugly! Wait... I didn't bought you any ugly clothes... No, you're coming with me upstairs right now", Alice replied in a demanding voice. Then the whole house was filled with booming laughter. Guess who? Emmett found this hilarious.

"Ooh, Emmett, that reminds me. We're going shopping this weekend for your new wardrobe", Alice said in a high thrilled voice.

I heard a soft giggle that belonged to Bella. Before I knew it, I was standing on the stairs so that I could look at the scene in front of me.

"No! You can't do this to me! You're an awful little pixie! You can't do this!" He whined and stomped his foot. It looked like the floor would break any minute now. My laugh filled the room. The scene was far too funny to not laugh at. Three pairs of eyes looked at me then and music filled my ears as Bella started to laugh along with me. Alice just shook her head and rolled her eyes. I felt relieved to be in a good mood and I actually looked forward to school. I wanted to make sure Bella was alright and to know if she liked it here. If she liked to attend Forks High.

Alice seemed to lost her patience and took a hold on Bella's arm, then started to drag her upstairs to her and Jasper's room. I knew it was easy for Bella to just shrug Alice off but that wouldn't be good and we both knew it. Bella looked me in the eyes then and I could tell she thought the same thing I did. She smiled a I'm-giving-up-smile towards me. Her smile was like an Angel's and seemed to brighten my day and mood even more. I smiled in return without breaking the gaze. It seemed like Emmett and Alice didn't exist no more and everything seemed to be frozen, except from the two of us. The time seemed to stop and I didn't know how long it had been, but then, her body jerked and everything seemed to be clear once again. Alice was the one and she tapped her foot.

"Please! Now! We've already wasted four whole minutes!" Gosh Alice! Really? Four minutes? My world seem to go under. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen! I promise you that I'll get you otherwise!" Alice shouted at me.

"Geez Alice, calm down", Emmett's voice said. She only gave us both a sour look and then dragged Bella upstairs. Bella turned around and smiled quickly and then turned her attention to Alice again.

It was silent for a quick moment.

"Do you want to watch TV or something?" Emmett said. _Ya know, I want to wrestle but it's no fun with ya! You always cheat!_

"Emmett, I do not cheat, it's something I can't help and besides, I don't want to wrestle. Rose will be mad at me later." I smiled.

"What? Are you trying to say that you'll win if we do?" Emmett clenched his fists.

"Hm...yeah I guess I do." I could feel my own devilish smile.

"Just because you're reading my mind! If you didn't I would beat you easily!"

"Yeah, maybe but, now I have", I said and smiled again. I went to sit on the couch, flipping on the TV. Emmett took the love seat and stared at the TV as if he wanted to kill it. I flipped through the channels, nothing good! Really, we had over 400 channels and still nothing.

"Give me that!" Emmett said, irritated and took the remote from my hand. He finally found a baseball game to watch. I let my mind drift away.

I thought of what happened in the last 24 hours or so. It was strange how so much could happen in so short time. Or something could happen, Bella could happen, I guess you could say. She seemed to have changed my family in so many ways. Everyone seemed to have another person to love. It was only Rosalie, now that I thought about it. I read in her mind that before, she liked Bella and wanted to take care of her since she was new. Now she had changed direction. She didn't like Bella. Almost hated her for taking all the attention. I couldn't believe she thought so just because of that. I decided to put that aside for now. My mind drifted to what I thought about Bella. She was really special and, as her mind was blank for me, she was a mystery. It felt strange too, I hadn't known her for little more than a day and it felt like we'd known each other forever. Her sweet smile...her bell like voice, and her beautiful laugh...

"Ey, Bro. What are you smiling at?" A voice broke my thoughts. What? I wasn't smiling!

"I wasn't", I tried to say.

"Yes you were! Stop trying to fool me! What's the matter? Are you thinking of something special? Or, to be correct, someone?" Emmett raised his eyebrows at me and gave me a look.

"What? And who would that be?" I mean seriously, he can't know so much about me that he knows what I'm thinking about? I mean, I'm the mind reader in this family!

"You were thinking about Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"No, I wasn't!" I tried to say. How did he know? I wasn't saying her name aloud was I?

"Yes you were! You had this big goofy grin on your face!" Emmett once again cracked up laughing when he showed me the picture in his head. Okay, so I'm just going to admit it. I looked so stupid! Seriously, I sat there on the couch and my gaze was fixed on the white wall and then suddenly my face cracked up in a really big smile. I seriously didn't know I could smile that much or big. Ugh I looked ridiculous! If Emmett tells anyone I swear I'll kill him! I bet he saw my face,

"Whooa Edward, chill man!" I was suddenly nervous that the girls heard us from upstairs so I looked into Alice's mind. No, nothing that gave Emmett's and my conversation away. Or I couldn't exactly call it a conversation.

"If you tell anyone you're dead Emmett!" I hissed.

"Edward, man I'm already dead!" When he saw my face he seemed to change his mind of thought.

"Okay, okay I get it! So it's true then? You really like her?" He asked me nearly serious now.

"What? What's true?" I asked suspicious.

"Well, you kinda of seem in love with her because you smile in some kind of special way when you're looking at her, Jasper seems to feel something special about your mood sometimes, you daydream pretty often, and the last thing is that you're kind of a different person since you got back home from Volterra and I bet it's not for the things you experienced there," he finished. Wow, did I really do all that? And since when did Emmett become observant about things?

"Okay I know that look on your face too! And yes it's as clearly as it's twilight every evening of the day! Seriously dude, that girl has you wrapped around her little finger!"

"She has not!" I shot back angrily. Why would she? I didn't like her, dd I? Not in that way at least?

"She has, and deep inside you know it yourself", he said. Gosh, this was so strange! I was talking with Emmett of all people about this! I get up and stormed off, not even bothering to answer his suspicions or theories or what so ever. I was so furious that I didn't know where I was heading until I was outside Alice's door where Bella was. Ugh, stalkerish much? What was seriously wrong with me? I just wanted to grab Bella out of Alice's room and take her to my room to talk, listen to a CD or anything, just to be with her where no words was needed to be spoken if not I wanted to. No! This couldn't keep going! It was seriously pretty freaky. I walked in to my room and slammed the door shut. It only took two seconds and then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said almost defeated.

"Sweetie what's the matter?" Esme asked worried when she made her way to the couch where I laid looking up at the ceiling.

"Mom do I act weird?" I asked her, not letting my gaze leave the ceiling.

"What do you mean acting weird? Is it something with you?"

"Please keep it down so that the two of us is the only one hearing", I begged her.

"Okay, now, what's the matter?" She whispered, her voice still filled with concern.

"Well, mom am I? I mean do I act weird or strange?" I didn't know if or how I acted.

"Well sweetie, is there a special reason behind it, you think? By your acting or is there something that's happened?" Her eyes searched mine for an explanation. Did she know something I didn't? Did she notice that I had a special look the time we played baseball and she caught me staring at Bella? I didn't want to make my thoughts to words and it felt like I had no strength to look into Esme's thoughts to see what her theories were. She sighed pretty heavily.

"Edward, I don't know what you specifically are talking about, yeah in some ways you're different. To why – I have my assumptions – I don't know if you know yourself and I'm insecure about how's the best way finding out." She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Bella", I breathed and it felt like she would walk in on us right at this moment as I said her name.

"So you've figured it out?" She raised an eyebrow. Ugh god, why does everybody else know but not me?

"Why does everyone else seem to know except me, the one who should know about this thing? No, I don't know, Emmett just explained some and I can't seem to understand! And I mean, if Emmett notice everyone notice!" I burst out. I wanted to scream in frustration but then I knew that Alice, Rosalie and Bella was not long away and nearly in ear shot.

"Edward, I don't know if this was the best idea, but yes you act different and especially around Bella. You're happier – except for the thing with Jasper – smiles in a special way, laughs more, just widely happier." She smiled now. "But I think you need to solve and think through this on your own." Her smile faded a little but was still in place.

"But I don't know what's going on mom and I'm just so confused! I just need answers", I said defeated.

"You'll get them. In time, you'll see". She smiled and kissed me on the cheek before walking out and closing the door behind her.

A little while later it was time to go to school. I hadn't noticed how fast time had passed with everything on my mind. I walked downstairs to the first floor.

"I'm taking my Porsche!" Alice yelled running downstairs and out to the garage.

"I'm going with her", Jasper sighed and rolled his eyes at his wife's enthusiasm for school.

"I'm going to take my BMW", Rose was the second of the girls who came down.

"And I'm riding with her." Emmett was close in her track. Then I heard someone come down the stairs and I turned around. And there she was. Bella, amazingly gorgeous with a small smile on her face.

"Do you want to ride with me?" My question was out before I even thought it. She looked down at her hands.

"Sure." She looked up again and smiled. I know, it was really stupid of us for taking three cars, but it got that way anyway. Me and Bella too walked out to my Volvo and I opened the passenger's door for her then took my own seat and started the engine.

I couldn't keep the conversations from my mother and Emmett away in my head and every ten seconds I would glance at her. She looked peaceful and pretty calm, I guessed but I couldn't or shouldn't know. I've only known her for... I don't know but it feels like I've known her forever. Did I like her? My inner debate was starting to heat up. Did I smile in a special way when I looked at her? Did I smile more often than before? Did I laugh more around her? And the most important of all questions : Did I like her?

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me. It was the question I wanted to ask her, not the other way around!

"I was going to ask you the same question. What's on your mind?" I smiled at her.

"I'm nervous", she admitted.

"You've nothing to be nervous about and we'll be with you all the time. Alice sorted it so that you always have a class with one of us. Though I think I've got the most. I hope you don't mind?" I suddenly got worried. Maybe she wanted to go with Rose, Emmett and Jasper who were playing the role as older students or wanted to be with Alice, or wanted to be alone, or didn't want to be with me...

"No, that's great! I need your support, I'm far too nervous." she gave me what looked like a weak smile. I wanted to comfort her, right then and there. She looked so small... so helpless. But then I remembered that it was me who drove the car. I took her hand instead and gave it a light squeeze. Then I felt it. An electric current started where our hands touched and went through my whole body. It was so amazing! Did she notice? She looked up at my face shocked but then she smiled a little.

"Thanks. I needed that", she said and I didn't know what she was talking about. What did she need? Yeah, right the support!

"Why are you nervous?" I asked her. I was far too a chicken to ask her if she felt that... what now it was that was so amazing and special.

"I don't know... I'm not good at meeting new people and what if I embarrass myself in front of everyone? What if I embarrass you guys?" Her face was upset but under the surface it felt like I knew she was hiding something. What? I didn't want to push her into answer me so I kept my mouth shut about that.

"Bella it's not going to be a problem! And besides, it's impossible for you to embarrass yourself! You're amazing and everyone is going to love you!" I smiled because I knew that what I was saying was true.

"How can you know? I'm not the talking type, I don't like attention! You'll see..." Was the only thing she said after turning her head to the window and she seemed to be miles away.

I stayed silent until we drove into the parking lot.

"This is it", I said and smiled to her. The others in our family – it felt so good to say our! - was waiting outside. I opened my door a little bit too fast for a human and ran for Bella's door. When I opened it she had a smile on her face but I could see that it was forced..

"My lady?" I offered my hand for her to take. She looked down as if she was embarrassed but took it and then gave me a genuine smile. When she stood beside me she started to seem embarrassed again.

"Ehm... Would you mind?" She looked down at our still linked hands. "Just for moral support, I mean." She seemed like she wanted to sink deep into the ground. Then I did something I didn't think I dared to do. I kissed her hand.

"My pleasure", and smiled. We walked up beside the others, still with linked hands. They had overheard our conversation but they was still very curious. The good thing was that they did overhear it because otherwise they would most likely throw out 'So you finally had the guts Edward?' or something like that. Most likely Emmett.

I looked around and noticed that almost every student in the parking lot were staring at us. Well, not us. Bella to be exactly.

"C'mon it's time to get your schedule", Alice said and smiled. I noticed that she glimpsed a little too much at mine and Bella's linked hands and every time she wore a smile.

"Excuse me, ms. Cope?" I asked. _Too young, too young! Get a grip on yourself old woman! But he's so... gorgeous! No, seriously stop! He's too young!_ Ms. Cope smiled.

"Yes dear?"

"We were just wondering if Isabella Cullen's schedule is here to be picked up?"

"Ooh, yes...here it is! I hope you'll have a good time here sweetie", Ms. Cope said to Bella and we

headed off. Still with Bella's hand in mine I intertwined our fingers and smiled as we headed to our first lesson together. Calculus. The students were all staring at us and stood close and whispered together about us too. But that wasn't the thing. Me and my family had been through the exact same thing when we started at Forks High. The thing was that every male student was staring at her with eyes I recognized. I didn't know about the teachers yet but I would soon find out. They were staring at her like she was something to eat. Their thoughts I didn't even want to look at and half of them dreamed of falling in love with her. That made me really angry and I just wanted to push them into the walls so they broke a bone or two... or more, that would be cool by me. What was it I was feeling? I guess protectiveness, that was the only reasonable thing I was able to come up with. When we entered the classroom Bella squeezed my hand.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" She asked worriedly.

"You'll sit with me. There's no one next to me." Of course it wasn't. The instincts of the humans told them that we were dangerous even though it was subconscious. Bella handed the slip to the teacher that she got from Ms. Cope and went to sit right beside me. As soon as she sat down I took her hand in mine, intertwined our fingers together and gave her hand a light squeeze for her to know that I was right beside her. I didn't know if that was the right thing to do though. Heck I didn't know if anything I did anymore was right! But she smiled at me and mouthed 'thank you' and that was all I needed.

After that the class ended really quickly.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" I asked her and smiled.

"Not this far anyway." She smiled back and once again I squeezed her hand in support. Or was it support? Ugh when would I finally realize what it was I was feeling? I didn't know and it felt like I had an urge to know. And that fast. After that I headed for my Spanish class and her for her French class. It felt empty in my hand the whole lesson.

I had two more lessons with her after that but the other one's she had with another one of my siblings. It wasn't until lunchtime I got a chance to see her again, walking in with Alice by her side. Rose, Emmett, Jasper and me sat by our usual table with our 'food'.

When Bella and Alice took a seat the only two seats that were left was one beside Jasper and one beside me. I smiled. But Bella seemed worried. Her face was a hard mask and she looked around all the time.

"You okay?" I asked and grabbed her hand again. The only thing she did was shake her head no and grabbed an apple from my tray and started to toss it around with her hands.

_Don't bother her. She needs time to think._ Jasper said to me in his head. I nodded slightly.

_Edward._ This thought wasn't thought of one of my siblings and when I turned around I found its source. Jessica. Sigh. Did she have another crush on me once again? I certainly hoped she didn't. It was a pain in the ass last time!

"Just look at how he's looking at her!" Jessica said to Lauren Mallory, her best friend I guess you could say. Her voice was filled with jealousy. Bella glanced at me and I guessed that she also was listening to the two girls conversation. I couldn't help but smile and got a quick smile back.

"And how they're holding hands!" Lauren shot back.

"I thought no one was good enough for him, but I guess I was wrong. But her! She's perfect just like the others in his family. I told you Dr. Cullen was a match maker or something! I can't seriously believe this! She looks like a slut!" Jessica spat out while throwing a if-looks-could-kill look at Bella.

"You do not. You look lovely", I whispered to her because I wanted to and because she had a pained expression on her face. She looked into my eyes and smiled a weak smile. I just wanted to make her smile a genuine big smile, just like the one she smiled when I first saw her.

"Do you think they're together?" Jessica added darkly. Me and Bella glanced at each other and I quickly looked away. What did she think about that?

"I don't know... Edward's in your biology. Maybe you'll get a chance to ask him?" Lauren said and glanced our way. They changed subject but Jessica's mind was still on Bella and me.

"Looks like you've got a rival Bella", Jasper said and smiled. I wanted to kick him.

"Really funny Jasper, Bella knows that she's the only one for me", I said and winked at Bella. I really didn't know why I did that and if there was some kind of truth in it too. I wasn't the person who said things like that but it just left my mouth. Bella started to giggle a little and gave me a quick smile. It went silent then and Bella looked around. She seemed to get a distant look on her face as she took in what she saw.

I saw that she especially noticed Angela Weber. Angela was a pretty shy girl who sat at a table with Mike Newton, Jessica, Lauren and Tyler. She didn't speak much and she often looked around in the room.

Suddenly, Bella shot back her chair, let go of my hand and stormed off.

_Hey guys! What did you think of the chapter?_

_Love,_

_Linn_


	30. Chapter 29 Breaking Down

**Chapter 29 – Breaking Down **

**BPOV**

_Previously in chapter 28: Suddenly, Bella shot back her chair, let go of my hand and stormed off._

"Looks like you've got a rival Bella", Jasper said and smiled. It felt like I wanted to sink through the ground and never come up. My embarrassment was so big and it felt like my cheeks flushed bright red even though I knew they didn't.

"Really funny Jasper, Bella knows that she's the only one for me", Edward said and it felt like my jaw dropped big and my heart started to pound again. Was he serious? But then he winked and I understood that he was only joking. But it sounded so good. That I was the only one for him. _Don't be silly Bella, do you really think he likes you?_ I told myself. He didn't and I knew that. But he was so gorgeous, handsome, nice, funny, easy to talk to, everything. He was perfect. Like a Greek God. Gosh Bella, do you like him or something? A voice in my head asked. Did I? I had never liked someone in that way so I didn't know how it would feel like. Was it like this? And what if I liked him? I mean it was something. The way we talked so freely with each other, how he said such sweet things, the special way he looked at me sometimes. And I acted different around him too, I noticed. I could catch myself at times staring at him, feel embarrassed about things he did or said that I wouldn't have if Emmett or Jasper said or did things like that. The electric currents? They were amazing and provoked me in ways I couldn't believe possible. And the most important thing: I didn't feel something near this towards Emmett nor Jasper. It was something with Edward and me. But what exactly?

I decided to not think about it for the moment. It could wait. I decided to look around instead. To get to know the surroundings. The cafeteria we sat in was pretty old I guess. It had cracks on the walls and looked pretty boring. I saw that the whole student body was nothing compered to the one in Phoenix. It rained outside. Ugh, couldn't it be sunny? Right, then we sparkled and we weren't allowed to go out in the public eye. I scanned the room quickly once again and noticed the two girls that were talking about me and Edward before. They were sitting with two more guys and a girl. The girl – in my opinion – looked really nice and sweet. Then I noticed that she didn't say anything. She looked down at the table almost all the time except sometimes when she answered the girls or boys' question. Then it hit me.

She reminded far too much about me, the only problem was that Laura wasn't in the picture. Laura... Laura, Laura, Laura. Mom, Phil, dad, Laura. Everything came crushing down too quickly. I had to get away from here! Now! I didn't even notice but I was off running and I needed to force myself to run slower. _You need to act human_ I tried to say. I ran through the cafeteria, through halls and into the ladies' room in one corridor. Fortunate for me no one else was there. I sank down on the floor with my back pressed against the wall. My face was twisted into one in heartache. I had tried to keep all of this away. Hidden in a back corner of my mind but now it didn't seem to help. All my emotions of what had happened ever since my change hunted me. What if I never find happiness without them? No, that's not right. I told myself. I have found happiness with the Cullen's.

My heart couldn't stop aching for the need of visiting them. Talk to them, see if they were okay. But I knew for sure that it wasn't possible. Ever. The truth hurt and I felt myself curl into a ball, clasping myself together. If I let go I knew I would break. My hysteria started to slowly creep inside me and I started to hyperventilate fast. I then heard footsteps but couldn't care less. Whatever if someone saw me, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pain I felt.

"BELLA!" I heard someone scream in the distant. All my focus was on the pain and the person meant nothing to me right now. It wasn't that kind of pain I'd felt when I changed. No, this was something else... something I couldn't name. Now it felt like my whole body shook and I needed to use all my strength to don't let go of my arms around my knees. I couldn't bare to let go, couldn't bare the pain because I knew it would be even more if I let go.

"BELLA TALK TO ME!" The distant voice sounded... pleading and helpless, I wanted to comfort him or her but I just couldn't. Something deep in my chest were heavy like lead and it made me stay on the floor while I couldn't move. I was... shaking. Someone... was shaking me? It took my mind a while to register this and when it finally did I found myself lost. What was I supposed to do? Move? No, I couldn't. Images of the ones I'd lost was spinning inside of my head, around and around. They were blurry and I hated it. Why couldn't I see clearly? Why couldn't I speak to them? Why couldn't I just say goodbye for one last time to them? A real goodbye... But would that be any easier? Would I feel this pain still, even though if I took a properly goodbye? I didn't know. I did not know a single thing right now. It felt like I just wanted someone to hit me and ask what the hell I was up to. Would I wake up then? All this just to keep my emotions in check. Great, Bella, great. You did that very well, really...

"Bella, just squeeze my hand if you can hear me", the voice pleaded and I felt something in both of my hands. I wasn't supposed to move. It felt like my heart was torn into pieces. One for everyone of them and one last that wasn't broken. The last part was the love I felt for my new family and I knew that I would always love them too, but the hurting pieces of my heart left a whole in my chest. An empty whole filled with pain.

Then I remembered. I was supposed to squeeze this person's hand... who was that, really? But I really didn't care I realized as soon as the question passed my mind. I did as I was told, I clutched the hand with both of mine.

"Bella, stop! You're hurting me!" The person's voice was filled with pain and my mind couldn't come up with an explanation. How could I hurt the person in question? The whole in my chest felt deep black and endless, but I knew deep down that there was a ground. It gave me comfort but the darkness seemed to overpower everything and it felt like my mind was going blank. I couldn't think nor look to see who it was that had a hand in both of mine.

"BELLA!" I heard and with that, I felt something on my face... something wet it felt like. I was slowly dragged away from the dark that was blinding me and the room was starting to get clearer and clearer. I now saw that I was in the ladies' room farthest away from the cafeteria and the white walls were blinding me with its brightness. What was happening?

"Now, please let go of me", the voice said irritated. I slowly released the hand from mine and couldn't believe how easy it was to do so. My eyes was still fixed on the white wall though so I still didn't know who the person was. The brightness made me hypnotized and I felt relief to not see blackness anymore. I put a hand on my face and could register that the wet thing I had felt before was water. Cold water for a human but for me it didn't matter.

"Bella, look at me", the voice said and I could hear a faint demand in it. I felt my head slowly turn around towards the mirrors and the basins and there, stood Alice.

"A-a-alice?" I said insecure. Was it really her or was it just my imagination? A hallucination?

"Yes, Bella? Are you alright?" She asked me and I felt myself starting to shake violently.

"Alice!" I cried out while I crumbled back on the floor.

"Bella! What's the matter?" Her arms were around me now and I was shaking from the sobs, my whole body trembling.

"Alice, I can't do it! I can't! I'm trying to be normal, to seem happy, but I'm not." I drew a deep breath to calm me and from trying hard to make sure my voice didn't break. "Well, I am happy, now that I'm with you guys. I love you, it's not that but I have a frontage that I put around myself to seem OK. To seem like I can do this, but in fact I really can't Alice."

"Bella, no one is expecting you to be happy. No one is expecting something from you, not after everything you've been through. We all love you and we want you to be happy, but we understand that it isn't possible right now. The only thing we're asking for is to let us in. For you to speak to us and tell us how we can help you in any way possible or if you just need someone to talk to, we'll always be there." Alice finished and I felt new sobs coming but now it wasn't for sorrow, it was for happiness. How could I ever deserve them? I wasn't worthy this.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked me in a soothing voice.

"Thanks, but honestly I'm not okay but I don't want to talk about it. Thank you for being with me just now. I really needed that", I said and gave her hand a squeeze. I thought I did it light but when I looked at her she winced. I looked down at her hand.

"Gosh, Alice, what have I done?" Her hand was some kind of bruised because there on her arm, were the marks of my hands. Red against the white skin, but I didn't understand. What was that? How could that happen? Was it...when she screamed to let go? No, Bella! You hurt Alice!

"Bella, it's nothing. It'll be gone in a few days." Alice tried to sooth me.

"Gone? I don't care, look what I did to you Alice!" I shouted out loud.

"Bella, keep quiet. Otherwise there will be a crowd here in a few seconds", Alice started to hush me, then she carried on. "Now, go splash some water in your face and I'll walk you to your next class." That was the end of the discussion the look on her face told me, so I did as I was told. When she opened the door to the ladies' room I thought it was strange no one had entered it when we were there, but then I looked down the corridor and no one was there. Gosh, and I'm late too? On my first day of school I have a breakdown _and _I'm late for class. Great Bella, just great.

"C'mon Bella, we need to hurry!" Alice said, took my hand and started to run down the corridor and through others before stopping in front of a classroom.

"Tell the teacher that I showed you wrong. Now go!" She said and pushed the door open.

I stepped in and it went dead silent. Everyone was staring at me and I felt really awkward.

"You must be Isabella Cullen." My head snapped up and I looked up into the eyes of the teacher. The name caught me off guard but then I remembered. I was a Cullen and needed to play my role. I wasn't a Swan and that hurt. The whole in my chest tried to grow even bigger.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry, Alice got too caught up in a fashion magazine and forgot the time, and as I didn't know where my next class was she first needed to tell her teacher that she would just walk me to class an then show me here." I explained quickly. Did he buy that? It wasn't the most brilliant lie I'll admit, but I just needed to cross my thumbs and hope for the best. The teacher sighed.

"Have a seat next to Mr. Cullen. I'm sure that it'll be okay to sit with one of your siblings", was the only thing he said and I was caught off guard for the second time in just a few minutes. Who? Was Emmett here or something? I turned to look out in the classroom for the right seat. Then my breath caught and I saw the bronze haired beauty I was supposed to sit next to. Edward.

"Ehm, no. No problem at all", I said as I walked to our table.

When the teacher – with another sigh – started the lesson I could feel someone's gaze on me, and I could tell you that it was right beside me. Í turned in my seat to meet his gaze. The emotions in his face shocked me, worry, fear, pain, and some other feeling... deep in his eyes was a feeling I recognized and I realized I still couldn't place it. This made me irritated, I wanted to know!

"How are you?" He mouthed and I felt his hand brush against mine and then he took mine in his. I immediately got calm and I felt the special tingling feeling I felt every time we touched. Would I answer honestly? I guess so. I kinda told Alice I would. Or, well tell them if there was something wrong.

"I don't really know", I mouthed back and looked down. He squeezed my hand but I didn't look back again. He didn't give up and nearly started to rip my arm off. I just squeezed his hand one time, and tried to write down the most important things the teacher said.

When the bell rang, I walked up to the teacher – still with Edward's hand in mine – and asked him to sign my sip. He did and we slowly made our way out.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him to break the silence. He seemed to be deep in thought and when I asked he blinked a few times before concentrating on my face.

"You've gym now", he said and smiled a small smile. You've got to be kidding me? But the baseball went okay, so you'll never know...

I felt his gaze on me the whole way to the gym. When we reached the gym hall, he was about to say something but a blond boy came up to us just then.

"Hi, you must be Isabella, right?" Was the first thing that came from his lips.

"Yeah, hey. Just so you know, I prefer Bella", I tried to sound happy, and I stretched out my hand for him to shake.

"Yeah, okay. My name's Mike. Mike Newton." He smiled and shook my hand enthusiastic and when I thought about pulling my hand away gently, he still held it and I got a bit irritated. Why was he still holding my hand?

"Mike", came from my right and I felt relief wash through me as I heard the velvety voice that belonged to Edward.

"Ehm, Edward", Mike replied, his voice trembling a little – with fear? - and then he turned to me,

"I'll see you around Bella." smiled and walked away.

"I hate that kid", Edward said as soon as Mike was out of hearing.

"Why?" I turned around to meet his eyes.

"Because of his thoughts. They're not the most innocent one's if I say so", he said angrily.

"What was his thoughts about then? Killing someone?" I asked surprised.

"No, of course not Bella! He thought things he shouldn't have about you!" Edward sounded a bit irritated by now, and I didn't know if it was for me or for Mike.

"Ooh", was the only thing my mind came up with for an answer. I wasn't prepared for that one and to think that a boy was having thoughts about me... felt both awkward and embarrassing. I didn't want to know what this guy Mike thought about me, but still, it felt strange that someone even looked at me.

"I need to go now. Don't wanna be late for class. I'll meet you here after gym, okay?" Edward smiled his crooked smile and walked away. I stood staring after him until I no longer could see him. Then I slowly made my way to the gym teacher.

"Hello, I'm Bella Cullen." I introduced myself and tried to smile. Gym and me just didn't match, but hopefully it would with my new me.

"Ooh Isabella Cullen, we're running laps today but as it's your first day, it's just for you to grab your gym clothes and put them in your locker. Do what you want, but you don't need to join us today", he said and gave me a key to my locker and a smile.

"Thanks", I smiled a genuine smile this time. Did he read my mind or something? Did he know I hated gym? Naah, it was just Edward who could read minds!

My smile was still big on my face as I walked to the changing room. Some girls looked at me as if I was nuts, but my smile didn't fade. Well, that's until two of them walked up to block my way.

"Are you together with Edward?" my mind registered that the girl who was asking was named Jessica and the other one standing beside her was Lauren.

"I-I...what?" Was the only thing coming from my mouth and I felt shocked. I mean, I heard them in the cafeteria, but did they really think someone like _him_ would be interested in someone like _me_?

"You know, your doctor to a father? He's like a match maker I mean. Has he paired you two?" Lauren sighed in irritation.

"What? Carlisle? He's not a match maker..." I said in confusion. What were they talking about?

"Then you're not together?" they both demanded to know.

"I-I..."

"Good, because you're going to stay away from him. He's mine!" Jessica spat right in my face.

"He-he's what?" I asked shocked. Was Jessica together with Edward? No, I didn't think so but why would they suspect me to be his girlfriend or something? That's just bullshit. Nothing that could never happen... it felt like a punch in the stomach when I kind of realized this. But why would it feel like that? They were just stating facts and I knew that for sure. I mean, Edward was gorgeous, smart, beautiful, the list went on and on. And me? I was just me, the plain Isabella Marie Swan who never have got a boyfriend and never will. I'm the shy one and the clumsy one. I didn't even notice when Lauren and Jessica walked away, but then I heard all students gathering on the football pitch with the teacher for a presentation. I took a seat on one of the benches in the changing room and rested my head on my knees. What was I supposed to do? First my breakdown on the toilet and Alice, then everything with Edward today, he holding my hand and being with me for support. Then a thought hit me: Edward said I would be with one of the Cullen's every class I had, but I guessed he forgot gym. It felt kind of as I needed someone to be with me just this class. Maybe Emmett to make me laugh? Jasper to control my mood? Alice to just talk and talk so I didn't need to think about the hard things? Rosalie if she was her old self? And of course Edward. He was the one I always wanted to be with, I realized with a sigh. What was wrong with me? But I knew I needed him in a way I needed air. I know, I don't need to breathe but I want it and I feel strange without it.

Without me noticing, the class was ended and everyone was changing clothes around me and I headed out. There, leaning on the wall, was Edward.

"Hey", I said and smiled.

"Hello, how was gym?"

"Guess what, I didn't need to attend it today!" I laughed happily.

"That's great... and why does that make you so happy?" He asked curious. Whoops, I don't think I've mentioned my clumsiness to him.

"Ehm, nothing. I'm just glad to get some time to think", I said and smiled a little. I didn't find it necessary to tell him the real reason behind my happy face.

"Oh, okay. Are you ready to head home?"

"Yeah"

We walked in silence to the car and he opened the door for me once again.

"Have the others already left?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were to quit early." He smiled and started the engine.

His phone started buzzing and he picked it up.

"Alice", he sighed.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Edward, is Bella there?_" came from the other line.

"Yes, why?" He asked as if he already knew what was coming.

"_Can I speak to her?_" he handed me the phone without answering.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Bella are you alright?_" Alice's voice was filled with concern.

"Yeah...I think so", I answered honestly.

"_Well, I'm here if you need to talk, but me and the others are going out hunting now so we'll see you in a few hours. See ya!_"

"Wait! Alice!" I called but the phone was already dead.

"I don't think Carlise and Esme were going to go with them?" Edward asked.

"I've no idea", I murmured.

It went quiet then until we reached the house. He opened the door for me once again and smiled his crooked smile. The whole house seemed quiet and it didn't feel like it used to feel like. There was a new tension in the air, as if something important was to happen soon.

"Do you want to watch some TV or something?" Edward asked.

"Sure." He sat down on the couch and I followed.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't really matter, you choose." I smiled. He started to zap between the channels but both of us didn't find anything entertaining.

"Can't we just talk instead?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Do you want... to talk about earlier today?" His voice was careful and I noticed that he was afraid of hurting me.

"I-I don't know...some other day when I've sort things out?"

"Yeah, of course. So, besides from that, what do you think about school so far?"

"Well, actually, it feels good that I can finish school and I really like it here."

"I'm glad", he said and smiled one of his crooked smiles.

"Okay, you know what? Do you want to hear me play?" He asked suddenly.

"Of course I want to!" I said both surprised and happy. I didn't know why the sudden change but if he wanted to play for me, sure, anything.

"Follow me." We headed for the beautiful grand piano and I felt a strange feeling rush through my body. A tingling feeling that made me so happy I could jump up and down. He sat down and pulled me down with him on the black chair. His hands moved so swiftly and gracefully over the keys that I was blown away. He played Clair De Lune – Debussy so beautiful that it felt like my heart ached and I just wanted to cry so badly, but deep down, I knew I couldn't and that too made me wanna cry. He looked so peaceful, in his right element when he was playing and just the sight blew me away. When he touched the last key I sobbed quietly and I just wanted to tell him how beautiful that was.

"Was it that bad?" He asked disappointed.

"No Edward! I loved it so much! It was just so amazing." How could he even think I thought it was bad? Nothing he did was bad!

Suddenly he took my face between his hands.

"Thank you", he whispered and it felt like I couldn't move. The electric sparks were flying all around the room and I knew that this was the moment the tension had build up. His fingers stroke my cheeks softly and our faces were now only inches apart. I could feel his breath in my mouth and it tasted so good! I saw how he slowly leaned in...

_So, what did you think of chapter 29?_

_Love,_

_Linn_


	31. Chapter 30 This Is It

**Chapter 30 – This Is It**

**EPOV**

_Previously: His fingers stroke my cheeks softly and our faces were now only inches apart. _

_I could feel his breath in my mouth and it tasted so good! I saw how he slowly leaned in... _

I was holding Bella's beautiful face between my hands and the electric sparks were all around us. This was it. I knew. I knew that I was in _love _with Bella and it felt so strange and at the same time it felt so wonderful. I've walked this earth thinking that I would never find a soul mate, but now I know. It's her and it always will be. Only if she loves me back...

All the things I felt before and didn't know what they were, now they were as clear as glass. How could I of missed everything? How she changed me and made me to a different person? Everything Emmett was talking about before. It made sense now and I didn't understand how I didn't see it until now? Jasper's look sometimes when his thoughts were unreadable, Alice's look when me and Bella were holding hands, it all made sense now. They knew, but I didn't.

Without me knowing, I started to lean in and I could feel her breath on my face, one of the most wonderful feelings ever. Our faces were now only inches apart and I was just about to close that little gap. Closer. I wanted to press my lips to hers and to be closer. I could already feel the most wonderful feeling I would have when I kissed Bella. I could see her soft lips coming closer to mine and I closed my eyes.

"_Riiiiing_" What was that? My eyes shot wide open and both Bella and I broke away from our almost-kiss. What happened? I looked over at Bella and she seemed to be in shock. Her beautiful eyes looked into mine and held me there. What was that noise? I didn't care, she was the only thing that mattered and I had the instinct to say 'I love you' but of course I didn't. I mean, now I knew I loved her, but did she love me?

"_Riiiiiing_" Was heard again. Bella looked away and then I noticed that the noise was coming from the door. Who was that? Everyone in our family knew that the door was open and I don't think it was one of them either. Alice would of seen the scene before and stopped anyone to run back to the house, and for that I was thankful, but who was that, standing outside our door? It could be anyone... still I didn't move a muscle to go and open, neither did Bella.

"_Riiiiiing_" The ringing seemed more impatient this time and it finally clicked that there was someone outside my door. I got up fast and headed for the door. When I opened it, I just stood there shocked.

"Edward, what took you so long?" The female asked, a bit of irritation filled in her voice.

"Ehm, I was busy doing ...something", I finished lamely.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" She asked then.

"Ehm, yeah, where are the others?"

"They didn't come. I''m alone and I thought it would be fun visiting you", she said and smiled. I moved away from the door to let her in and then followed her. She was just entering the living room where Bella was.

"Edward I-...but who's this?" She asked surprised and walked up to Bella.

"I'm Bella", Bella said and stretched out her hand.

"Well, hello. I'm so sorry, I was just so taken aback. I'm Tanya." They shook hands and both of them looked really confused.

"Bella, Tanya is a part of the Denali coven up in Alaska", I tried to explain as best as I could.

"I wouldn't move there in some time if I were you. It's really cold", Tanya said and winked at me.

Ugh, this wasn't going to be good and I knew it.

"Where's the others? Tanya asked suddenly.

"They're out hunting. I'll bet they're here in just a few minutes." I tried to smile and I didn't know if I succeeded or not. I just lost my chance to tell Bella how I really felt and it hurt me because now I didn't know if I had the courage to ever do it.

"We're ho-" Alice came running in, but as soon as she saw who was there, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Tanya... What brings you here? It's been too long and it's so nice to see you again", she collected herself and said. Only me, who had known her for so long could hear that her voice had the smallest hint of irritation, surprise and confusion.

"Well, I was bored and then my mind drifted to Eddie here and I thought; ooh why not pay a little unexpected visit", she answered simply and I couldn't believe it. She still wasn't over that I didn't want her so many years ago, and now she thought I wanted her still and that I didn't want to admit it. She thought that if she only payed this little visit, I would be hers. No way! That would never happen. Now that I knew my heart belonged to Bella, though it was only for a short while I'd known that, I didn't want anyone but her. It felt strange, that everything happened too soon. But, I'd seen all of it happen to both Esme and Carlisle and Rosalie and Emmett. I've never liked Tanya and I never will. Not in that way anyway. Sure, she could be nice when she wanted to, but otherwise she could be a real pain in the neck. And did she really think I wanted her that way? I mean, I tried to be nice, just like everyone else but I didn't stand out in a more than 'friendly' way. Not according to me or to someone else anyway.

"Ooh, that's nice... I guess", Alice's answer was still filled with the irritation and after looking at Bella quickly, she met my eyes. _I need to talk to you. Now!_ Her voice growled inside my head. As I was about to nod a quick nod, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper entered.

"Hey guys how- ooh. Tanya. What a lovely surprise", Jasper said going from 100% to 2% in his voice. I guess Alice told him what was supposed to happen here before Tanya came in. when he finally saw Tanya his eyes darkened just the tiniest bit, but from his mind I could tell that he wasn't happy either. He wanted me and Bella's day to be perfect and I really don't know if he's ever liked Tanya. I mean, just like Emmett and everyone else, he tried to be kind to her. I don't know, sometimes I liked the other one's in the Denali coven the most. One of them could read which power you had and I wish he was here because then we would know the truth about Bella. Was she a shield and why was her taste for human blood so faint in the newborn years compared to every other newborn? Was that her power too? He could tell and then Carlisle and me wouldn't need to worry anymore about the speculations, if they were right or wrong. But one of the most important questions of all : Why was her mind blank for me? Did it have a connection with her shield or did her mind work in a special way? A special way I didn't know anything about? Ugh, stop thinking that much Edward! You've already got too much thoughts every day in your head from every other person on this planet!

"Hello Tanya", Carlise, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett greeted politely.

"It's so nice to finally meet you all, it was too long! And you too Bella!" Tanya smiled but her thoughts revealed the slightest hint of some sort of thought that maybe, just maybe, Bella was a rival. But, naah she shook it away. Why would she? She wasn't that pretty and besides, I hadn't shown any interest in any girl since ever. Why would it be Bella?

Ugh, I just wanted to rip her head off! How could she think something like that? Bella was the most beautiful and caring person I've ever met! The first time I saw her, I thought she was so utterly beautiful and it was something special about her. Then added to the fact, I couldn't read her mind. But even if I was able to, she would still surprise me with her thinking. She didn't react to things like I thought she would. I thought she would hate Jasper and my family for dooming her to this life, but no. She's caring and forgiving and loves us all. If she hated me, I don't know what I was supposed to do. But, even if she loved me, was it enough of the love I wanted? I knew that she could not possibly love me as much as I loved her, but maybe, just maybe she loved me enough to be together with me?

"Ehm, excuse me for a minute. Edward, can I speak to you alone?" Alice's voice brought me back to reality and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure, I'll let you guys catch up with each other", I said and walked away with relief. I needed to clear my head.

Alice smiled too and we left the others standing there. They seemed to don't know what to do, but I couldn't help myself and I looked over at Bella. She didn't seem to know what to do either and then she met my eyes. Her eyes held... something I still couldn't place, even though I wanted so badly. She smiled a tiny smile at me and I did the same. It felt like her smile was the most important thing right now and Alice practically dragged me out from the house.

_Edward, focus_. She said to me in her head. She showed me where to go and we were off running.

The place was pretty far from our house, as Alice didn't want someone eavesdropping on us. I didn't either of course. Alice suddenly turned around to face me. I wasn't prepared so I ran right in to her.

"Autch, watch it Edward!"

"It's not my fault. I'm not the one seeing the future. You could of seen this coming!" I glared at her. I didn't know why I was reacting like this. I mean, it wasn't like she'd snapped at me or something. She was just trying to get my attention.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of acted that way", I tried to smooth it out.

"You're out on really deep water Edward Cullen. Really", Alice's voice was in some way threatening, some way worrying.

"What do you mean? I said I was sorry, what more do you ask from me?"

"I didn't mean that. I was talking about Bella!" Alice said impatient.

"What do you mean 'really deep water'?" I asked her then. What did she actually mean? That I was out on really deep water because I liked her?

"First: you need to tell her how you feel! Knowing you, you'll never do it! I know, I know, I saw the vision of that one, but it didn't work out! Second: Your mood kind of change from 10000% happiness when you're with her, but when she's gone, your mood changes from that to absolutely unbearable! Third: Tanya. She's planning something, I know it. I just don't know what..."

I found myself pacing around and around. My thoughts drifted and I let myself speak freely.

"First: I don't know if I can do it! I've already ruined the chance and I don't know if I have the courage to tell her! What if she doesn't feel the same? What am I supposed to do then? Avoid her? No, because she _lives_ with us! Second: I do not have problems with my mood!" I could already feel my temper rising. Maybe I had, though? I still didn't want to confess it if that was the case. Alice raised one of her eyebrows at me. "I can handle it perfectly! Third: Do you really think so? I've noticed something special about her thoughts and... I don't think this will lead to something good when she's here... I've no idea Alice! What am I supposed to do?" I stated. I didn't want to tell her that I read in Tanya's mind that she wanted me. Maybe it just was a passing thought? Ooh, who am I trying to trick? It wasn't just a passing thought and I knew that her little visit here would do us anything but good. It was just an instinct, but I trusted that instinct to 100%.

"Well, do the obvious! Tell Bella how you feel before something bad happens! Edward, Tanya hasn't decided to do something yet, but I'm telling you, she will and that soon. You better build up some courage or I don't know what you're supposed to do!" Alice looked me directly in the eyes, as serious as I've ever seen her. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just go up to her and like "Ooh, Bella... you know what? I like you. No, that was the wrong word, I _love_ you." No, not possibly. But how would she find out then? If I didn't even had the courage to tell her, what would I do? I just couldn't and that made me furious. I wanted to tell her so badly, to know if she cared for me the way I cared for her. I doubted it, but what if... she in some kind of unbelievable way, liked me too? Not as much as I loved her, but enough? I knew it wasn't possible and that it never would be either. I doubted that I would ever have the courage to tell her. My chance had come and I had blown it. Hard. It was now or never and I knew that if I didn't speak to her in less than 24 hours, I was lost. But I couldn't tell her right now, that was impossible. I didn't even know what to say for crying out loud! It felt like my mind was going from one to one hundred with all my mixed emotions.

"Okay Edward, I'm giving you an ultimatum. You tell her tonight or I'll go tell her!" The evil looking-into-future-pixie glared at me. She looked more like a pixie now than ever. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Alice tell Bella I... Yeah, that I loved her? It was something I just discovered today and I didn't know if me or Alice could say the words to her. Sure I really did, but the meaning behind those words were so big even for myself. It was overwhelming just to say it in front of her even though I wanted her to understand. I love you meant so much, though I knew that in some way, I was ready to say it. I just didn't dare. I was a coward and everyone knew it. But I couldn't let Alice tell her! It would have been terrible to only consider it! I mean, it was just something that was utterly bizarre and that would never happen. If someone was to tell her, it was me and only me.

"Okay Alice, I promise you that I will tell her tonight", I heard myself say.

_Hey guys! So sorry for the long wait! I'm not pleased with this chapter...I've been writing it and then it just haven't really come out the way I wanted it to. Well, anyway, this is one of my shorter chapters, but I promise you that the next one will be longer! I'm posting this because it has been so long since I've posted a new chapter, but please let me know what you think about it? Did you think it was a bad chapter? Ooh, and by the way, did you guess what would happen in this chapter before reading it?_

_Love,_

_Linn_


	32. Chapter31 How Can You Fix a Broken Heart

_A/N: Hey guys! I think that this is my longest chapter yet! Yay! I really hope that you'll like it and I need to tell you something. _

_One reason for this chapter to being so long is because I'm going traveling with my family now that it's summer and all. _

_So I won't be able to post while this trip and I'm going to be gone... 2,5 weeks. I'm really sorry but I hope the length of the chapter makes it up! _

_Looking forward to hear what you think of this chapter!_

**Chapter 31 - How Can You Fix a Broken Heart?**

**BPOV**

_Previously: "Okay Alice, I promise you that I will tell her tonight", I heard myself say._

When Alice and Edward left the room, I didn't know what to do. We all stood there, silent for a minute. Emmett didn't even crack a joke. It surprised me though, the only one looking comfortable was Tanya. It felt like an eternity, but then Carlisle broke the silence.

"It's nice to see you again Tanya. I hope your siblings are alright?"

"Well thank you, Carlisle. They're great and I know that they wished to come with me today and meet you all again", Tanya said and smiled. Then she turned to me.

"It's really nice to see a new family member here. I'm sorry if I surprised you, I just didn't know that you would be here." She smiled.

"Of course not, I'm really glad to meet you", I said and smiled, but my mind was somewhere else. I needed time to think.

"I would really like to talk to you more soon, but will you excuse me for a minute? I need some time to think..." I drifted off.

"Of course, I can't wait to get to know you Bella!" I quickly smiled at the rest of my family and headed for the door. Where to be alone? My mind came up with one place only. I started running into the forest, it was raining and I got soaked wet within seconds. The trees passed by so quickly they were just a blur and the rain whipped me in the face. It felt wonderful to use my newborn vampire strength and I didn't want to stop, even though I knew I was soon there. I still didn't know all about my vampire strength or other things vampire. But what was on my mind was nothing about that, even though I still wondered if I did have a power? My mind was repeating everything that happened just a few minutes ago. My thoughts were abruptly stopped as I entered one of the most beautiful places in he world. The meadow. The flowers were still in their superb beauty, even though the sun wasn't shining. I had this instinct to just stay here forever. I slowly lay down on the grass in the middle of it all. The flowers smelled wonderful when I smelled them, nearly as good and intoxicating as Edward's smell... Edward. What was really happening right now? I was so confused and it all went so quickly, I still didn't know if it was real. One minute he had my face in his hands, the other a blond beautiful woman is in the room and then everyone else. Alice had taken Edward out... to talk? About what? The whole family seemed shocked when they saw Tanya and of course I was the one most clueless. She belonged to the Denali coven, Edward said, but who were they? No one ever told me about them, were the Cullen's and Denali's close? But why come alone? She had rang the bell exactly when... when it seemed like Edward would kiss me. But that wasn't possible, right? It felt like my stomach fluttered just by the thought. What did that mean? That I wanted him to kiss me? Yes, of course I wanted that! Wait a minute! Of course I wanted that? What was I thinking? Edward is supposed to be my family, remember? Still I remembered both of us leaning in or was that just my imagination? But still, when he leaned in I couldn't help to do the same and my stomach had fluttered than never before. It had felt as my hear would jump out of my chest if that was possible and I had wanted to feel his lips on mine. What was my problem? I mean, he's supposed to be my brother for crying out loud! I'm not supposed to feel this for a brother, but what exactly am I feeling? I didn't know, my head is spinning right now, but one thing I knew; I hadn't felt this for any person ever before. I closed my eyes, it was time to admit it it felt like, because as I laid there, water dripping on my face and body, I knew. I had _feelings _for him. I had feelings for Edward Cullen. It came as a lightening and I couldn't believe I hadn't realized it until now! But what was I going to do about it? It just didn't feel like feelings... it felt like something more. Something bigger, more meaningful. Even though I knew that feelings for him was enough it was something I just couldn't place. I had feelings for Edward and I didn't even know what to do about it! Was I going to tell him? No of course I wasn't, was I going mad? Even though the thing previously today – or if it just was my imagination that told me he was leaning in – told me there was something, I didn't know what and what if he just did that as a joke? No, I didn't think so, but what was I to believe? One thing I knew for sure anyway; He didn't have these feelings for me. As I laid there, it started to slowly darken until it was almost twilight. What was I supposed to do? Avoid him? Now that I knew, I didn't know if I could keep my mouth shut and I could easily say something by mistake... this wasn't good! Edward's perfect face came up in my mind and I couldn't help but take an unsteady breath. He really was breathtaking beautiful with his bronze tousled hair and his perfect smile. Every time he laughed it sounded like bells and his smell... that was something so irresistible and amazing. And his eyes. They were glowing sometimes and you just couldn't look away. Once he had you, you were lost. They held so much emotion and it felt like you could see every emotion he felt reflect through them. It felt like I could see into his soul every time our eyes met and my body always reacted strongly to it. Ugh, I couldn't think like this! This didn't help me to solve anything, it only made me think of Edward... how I just now realized I had feelings for him. Every time we held hands, hugged, laughed together, every time he smiled at me. To be exact; everything he did provoked me in some way. I knew I couldn't get him out of my mind and in some ways it got me irritated. I knew that he didn't have feelings for me, so what would I do? I couldn't come up with a single thing to do about it unless I wanted to tell him. I didn't want that for sure. From the first time I saw him, I knew that he was someone special and ever since then, I've felt something... I couldn't put a name to it, but now I at least knew I did. I knew that I couldn't be here any longer, they would start wondering where I was. The best thing was to go home and face everything. But was I ready for that? Was I ready to meet my family and Tanya? Yes, yes I was. Something I sure wasn't ready for was to face Edward. What was I supposed to say to him? Should I bring up what happened before? Pretend that nothing really did happen, even though I knew it had? Was I supposed to smile at him? Avoid his gaze? I didn't know, but I felt that I wasn't getting the answers to my questions just by sitting here. The only thing was to go home and then see what would happen. I brought myself up and once again started running. The rain had finally stopped and the only thing I felt was the wind blowing in my face, making my hair coming in my face and a strange gut feeling... I couldn't help but take a diversion and I was careful not to be seen by the highway as I ran. I recognized the way easily, as I had run here as a vampire and it was no problem finding what I was looking for. The house was still empty it seemed like, but the sign that said "For Sale" was gone. Who would move in here? I wanted it so badly to be me, to be in my old house where I spent my first years and then the upcoming summers as a child. My father's old house. I couldn't help but to run inside and look around. It seemed like someone forgot to settle one of the windows and I could easily get inside. The inside was just as I remembered it from my old, dim, human memories except now it wasn't any furniture, TV or photos to show you that someone was living here. Now I knew that he was truly gone. In the back of my mind I had always hoped for him to still be here, that he didn't move. But of course I had known better, it was just me hoping for the impossible. The house still smelt of a human and I couldn't help but to take deep breaths. This was Charlie's smell and I tried to save it in my memory. I could also smell several other smells, but I guessed some of dad's friends had gathered a party here for him before he went. But it was one smell that stood out. It wasn't that strong, but at the same time it was the one that I noticed after dad's smell. It smelt... sweet. Far too sweet... as something wasn't being right with this person. I felt my nose wrinkle because the smell wasn't appealing at all to me... I was much rather disgusted. What was that? I had never experienced that in my human life or vampire life before! And in my father's house too! What did this mean? What if it was someone that could hurt him? What if the person had? No, that wasn't possible. But what was that smell and who did it come from? I would have to ask Carlisle... I felt a pull towards the stairs and quickly made my way up to the second floor. Here my dad's smell was stronger as his bedroom was here, but I knew that my old bedroom also was here. I felt myself being pulled to my room by some invisible power. The room was empty and you could hear it echo when you walked. I looked out through the window that was there and saw that the sky had gone black. Now that I thought about it, wasn't it supposed to be Christmas soon? I would ask Alice later about that too. If it was, then I needed to buy everyone presents. How and where would I buy them? My mind immediately thought about Alice, but then I shook my head. She may find the most beautiful Christmas presents, but I wasn't going to go shopping with her! Last time I shopped for an eternity, I didn't want to do that again, even though I knew that I soon was going to be forced to go on a trip like that again... Suddenly something caught my attention. It was something that seemed to be stuck between the wall and floor, it was nearly impossible to find if you hadn't got a vampire's sight. I tried to pull it up gently and succeeded to my relief. There, in my hand was a photo. A photo of me, my dad and my mom. It looked like I was around seven and we were all outside on a sunny day. I was in the middle, wrapping my arms around them both and we all seemed to laugh. Dad was holding the camera while taking the picture so it wasn't the most brilliant photo, but still. My heart was aching as I looked at the photo and I felt dry sobs going through my whole body. I was suddenly on my knees, trying as hard as possible to keep myself together. My family... the only thing I have of my family have now been found. I knew that I was both sad and happy to have found this. I was so happy to not needing to forget the looks of my own mom and dad, sad because I knew that I would always be in pain whenever I saw this. I promised myself to take good care of it, putting it in a frame. It was the only thing of value I had right now and I would protect it with my life. Or existence. I slowly pulled myself together and prepared to go home and face everyone. I would have to explain where I'd been.

On the run back home, the photo was close to my heart and it felt like I pressed it there so it always would be. I had calmed down and my mind was trying really hard to not think of the photo I held pressed to my heart. Instead it wandered to Edward. What was he doing now? What was it him and Alice were talking about before? Something about me? Would he want to talk to me when I returned? My mind was filled with questions, all involving him. As I noticed the big house, Alice came running out, meeting me halfway.

"Bella! There you are, I've been so worried!"

"I'm sorry Alice, I needed time to... think." Her facial expression was priceless to this, I wondered what she knew?

"Well, did you have any luck with that?" She asked, her eyes holding some emotion... hope?

"Well... I don't know..." I trailed off, but Alice had caught sight of what I was holding.

"Bella, what's that in your hands?" She asked me curious.

"Well..." Should I tell her that I had been making an illegal thing that was breaking into my father's old house? Ooh, whatever. "I... took a diversion and went to my father's old house. I know now that it has been sold, but I needed to see the house with my own eyes. I went in through a window and... well, I found this in my old room", I finished, not wanting her to know what I did there. I showed her the photo.

"Bella...", she breathed, amazed while she studied the photograph.

"I... can you help me putting it in a frame, Alice?" I asked, my voice trembling a little.

"Of course Bella! I think I have the perfect frame here in the house... if you want to check it out?"

"I'd love that Alice", I said as I followed her into the house. She would definitely find the perfect frame if someone... I just didn't know if I could handle having the photo standing somewhere in sight, or if I just needed to have it hidden and just pick it out when I needed to remember them, when I needed to have them with me. Both things hurt I realized, but I needed to have it one way or another. Alice walked up to her and Jasper's room and went for one of her many drawers.

"It should be somewhere here..." She mumbled to herself. She seemed to find it finally and showed it to me. I heard myself take a sharp intake of breath. The frame was unbelievable beautiful. It seemed to be made of silver and it was decorated with beautiful small flowers. They were something that didn't stood out too much, but at the same time made the frame so beautiful.

"Wow Alice. It's perfect!" I breathed.

"You think?" In an instant she had put the photo in the frame and held it up for me to see.

"Yes, thank you so much!" Was the only thing I could think of to say.

"You're welcome Bella. I'm sorry, but me and Jasper was about to go out", Alice explained.

"Of course Alice", I answered while I followed her downstairs.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you later." she smiled and walked out of the door. As I turned around I saw Emmett watching baseball on the flat screen.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you in a while!" He smiled.

"Yeah... I needed some... time", I said, trying to smile.

He laughed his booming laugh then added: "Hey, you wanna watch baseball with me?"

"Nah, I think I'll just be outside for a minute", I said and walked out the backdoor. Esme had planted such beautiful flowers in her garden and I just couldn't help to be amazed as I walked around its gracefulness. Now when November came there wasn't much left and I had nearly expected a thin sheet of snow over everything, like something you see in movies. It felt strange, it was already November and still no snow. I suddenly had the thought of going to Edward's room and continue reading Romeo and Juliet. What else was there to do? I didn't want to watch baseball on the flat screen, didn't have the desire to go shopping. Well, a good book couldn't be read too many times, right? I stood up and made my way to Edward's room. Suddenly I was hit by a memory. A memory of me and Laura, when we first met. As Rosalie had said, it only got dimmer and dimmer by the years so I tried to stock it up in the human memories I wanted to save. We were only five or four back then and even if I had been a human, I would still find the memory dim.

_I remember sitting on a chair in one of the classrooms, drawing. The kindergarten teacher walked in, pulled the chair out next to me and showed a girl to sit beside me. The girl had blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that showed all her teeth. She took a seat next to me and said hi, I replied back with a shy 'hello' while looking down at my drawing, trying to figure out what to do next. The girl next to me fell silent then and I didn't know what to say so I just kept colouring what I had already drawn._

"_My name is Laura, what's your name?" The girl asked suddenly and I looked up._

"_I'm Bella."_

"_Your drawing is pretty!" She exclaimed suddenly while her eyes stayed on it, not looking at me._

"_T-thank you." I could feel heat making its way to my cheeks._

"_You're red!" She laughed and I felt my face get even hotter. She suddenly got up, went over to one of the tables and came back with a paper._

"_Can I borrow your crayons?" She asked shyly and I handed her my crayons._

"_Sure, we can share!" I smiled and we both worked in silence after that._

Ever since, we've been best friends. Then everything changed... when I got turned into... a vampire. Where was she now? Was she happy? Did she have another best friend? That drawing I made that day... Now that I did remember, last time I was visiting my dad in Forks, he had that on his living room wall. It was a portrait of him I made that day and in big letters I had written DAD. My hand was now resting on the doorknob and I smiled slightly at the memory. After all these years, he still had it and it seemed like he had taken it with him as he moved. The door swung open easily but it was the sight that made be gasp in shock and horror. On the leather couch was Tanya and Edward, kissing. I think they heard my gasp because both of them looked up in shock. Tanya's face looked... pleased, glad together with the shock as she saw me. Edward had only horror and shock in his eyes as he took in my presence.

"W-what?" I managed to get out.

"Bella!" He called, but I was already running. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to believe what I saw. What reality really was. I was running out of the house when I heard a voice.

"Bella! Stop!" Alice came running to me, eyes filled with panic.

"Alice, I need to get away from here! Now!" I bet she could see it in my face. The pain, the hurt, the loss. Even if she hadn't seen what happened in one of her visions, it was almost crystal clear now.

"Take your dad's old house. No one's living in it right now. Go!" She gave me an opportunity and I welcomed it with outstretched arms. Without another word I ran away from her, knowing that she would fully understand and hoping that she would forgive me for my behavior. In the distant I could hear her voice. "We're all going to school tomorrow. Come." It sounded like a whisper, clear as glass in my head. Her voice was pleading, needing. Then it was just me and the forest again. Alone. I was alone, not just only now but in my heart too. It was broken beyond repair and I knew that if I saw _him_ I would break down completely.

I climbed the window and landed in my old room. It felt far too quiet in here, but it was the only place. I couldn't return till what I a couple of hours ago called home. There was no way. I knew from some unsaid promise that Alice would keep them away, she wouldn't let anyone come here to talk to me or anything else. Not even her. I wouldn't handle anything, even if it was Alice or Esme. I was too fragile right now, too vulnerable even if it was a friend. Everything they said, everything they did would provoke me even if they meant well with their words. I sat down with my back resting on the wall opposite the window. Pictures of Tanya and _him _swirled inside my head, making me want to stop thinking at all, because now I knew. I truly knew and I felt like such an idiot. I wasn't only having feelings for him. I was in love with him. I was falling deeper and deeper, really hard. And he seemed to have a girlfriend now. It took him a few hours, then he's making out with Tanya. My heart, which I thought was some kind of healed was now aching, making me know that it wanted to make it difficult for me, tearing itself apart slowly, piece for piece. I could hear myself sob hysterically and the echo of it made me shiver while I tried to pull myself together. I didn't succeed. For a minute, a second, I actually thought that he _liked_ me. But I was just fooling myself trying to say something that wasn't true. I really thought that what we had was something special, something that either one of us had experienced before. When I realized that I had feelings for him, a tiny hope lit inside of me because I knew deep in my heart that it was something... something between us that made us unique. But I was wrong again. He didn't care, he just wanted me to think something else than what really was behind everything he did. He holding my hand, his laughter, his smile, his eyes that held that special emotion I still couldn't place... what was I supposed to do? I felt... empty. Like I had no emotions left in my body nor mind. An empty shell, lost without knowing what to do or how to react. Was I supposed to go 'home'? I didn't know if I could look my family in the eyes if I did. If I came back... they would know because I couldn't keep it from them forever, could I? Especially when _he_ was there, looking at me with those eyes. I would slip, I knew I would and then he would know. He would know that I liked, even loved him. I couldn't risk that, I wouldn't risk that. My pain was too strong, he would only hurt me further and even as it seemed impossible, I would be in even more pain. His eyes, piercing into mine with that intensity making me say or do anything, making my breath get caught in my throat. The hole in my chest seemed to deepen for every second and I tried my hardest to not let myself fall down in that hole entirely. I clutched my knees, pressing myself together while my forehead rested on my knees taking deep breaths. This pain couldn't be compared to anything as it was both physically and mentally hurting me. Maybe not physically but it felt like it. As if someone was digging a hole, ripping out my heart in the process. What was I supposed to do about it? No one could help me to fill that hole again and find my heart to put it back into place again. No other than maybe _him. _I realized that with a pang in the gut that no one could except Edward. It hurt even to think his name. Was I being sane? Of course I would always remember this, not only for my vampire memory, but who wouldn't forget getting their heart broken and being tore into pieces? But he was the one that could put it back again with only a little scratch leaving it as a mark of what had happened. And I knew that he would never do it. He didn't want to and now he had Tanya. I bet he didn't even think of me twice after he saw me, he was just shocked to see anyone interrupt his and Tanya's big make out session. The person digging the whole in my chest had almost reached the bottom now, I could feel that the whole was endlessly far, but eventually I would reach the bottom, I knew that.

And what about what Alice said. Did she want me to go to school? _We're all going to school tomorrow. Come. _Was _he_ going to be there? I didn't know if I could handle that but I also knew that I needed to explain myself to the others. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They all deserved to know that something was wrong and that I couldn't coma home right now. Carlisle and Esme too but I could only hope that Alice would inform them. To go or not to go... Ugh, the little piece I had left of my heart told me to not go, my brain told me to. It was my first day of school yesterday for crying out loud! Someone could be suspicious and I didn't want to let down Alice, she thought I was coming. My heart once again protested and I wanted so badly to take its advice and stay here. To be safe from any more pain. I was a coward, I knew that but I just couldn't face everything right now. Edward would be there and my heart would once again break. What if Tanya was there too? Was she going to move in to the Cullen's house now that they were together? Another thing why I couldn't be staying with them. I wasn't going to handle it if Tanya and Edward sat there together, making out, holding hands or anything. I needed to leave them, I realized with another shot of pain. But where was I to go? I had my other family here, my past before I became a vampire, everything I needed to feel alright. If I left I would break down and be nothing, but I couldn't stay here, could I? I felt like a zombie, whatever I did it always hurt me in some way or it hurt the people around me. What would I do without the support of my family? If I didn't return, what was I going to do then? I didn't know what to do when you were a vampire! I needed... I needed to find a place that was like Forks. Where I could live openly without anyone finding out about my secret. I couldn't handle this, it was impossible and I knew that myself. I couldn't either be like this, but how couldn't I? My heart was broken and it wasn't until after it broke that I realized I was in love. Great, just my luck. I could see the sun set in the sky. What time was it? I was supposed to go to school. Did I want to? No, of course I didn't want to, but it wasn't just about me. Alice wanted me there and I couldn't let her down. Not now, not ever. The hole in my chest just grew bigger and bigger by the minute but I knew that it wasn't going to be better, so what did I have to lose? I would be made to see Edward, but sooner or later I would need to do that anyway. Even tough I knew, or believed, to think how much it would hurt I was determined to be there for Alice's sake. Sooner or later I would have to face him, even though I knew that he would never love me and that it would break my heart each time he looked at me or even talked.

Those four days was the worst days in my entire existence. Yes, I actually went to school, I managed to pull myself together enough for that. But I looked empty, my stare, my voice, my everything was nothing and I could tell that everyone was seeing through me. Sometimes I would catch Jasper flinch but when he caught my eyes he only tried to smile. It felt like I was hurting them by my only presence because whenever I met a pair of my family's eyes – it happened three times during those days – I could see anxiety, confusion, sorrow, and even pity. I never met his eyes. I couldn't make myself to do it and I knew it wouldn't lead to anything good if I did. Sure, he spoke and it took all my will to not turn around, smile and start talking to him. His voice... had an edge when he spoke now and I didn't know why. Was it because Tanya wasn't with him? She didn't attend our school so I guess she was home and that he missed her or something. His scent hit me so many times and I just wanted to lean over and breath him in, once again I didn't but my mind was fighting my heart. My heart didn't want to talk to him, see him or even be in the same room as him. It hurt so much every time something of that happened and I didn't want to feel that way. My mind told me to be reasonable and talk to him. Try to be friends with him and forget my heart-ache. I was torn against two but in the end I was listening to my heart. Wasn't it that you were supposed to do? He never spoke to me. Not even once. That hurt too even though I said to myself that it was for the best. I bet he just thought I was a pain in the neck now, that he didn't want anything to do with me anymore. Not even in biology. He didn't even say 'Hi' to me. On the fourth day, I knew I had enough. I didn't know what I was supposed to do about it but what I did know was that I needed to talk to Alice. When I came home that day I broke down once again. I had done that everyday after school and it didn't end until I was made to go to school once again. The hole in my chest grew bigger and bigger after each day and I just wanted it to end. Sometimes I think I screamed because there was an ear piercing scream that would give me shivers down my spine. The scream wasn't even human, it was one that belonged to someone who was dead inside with nothing left. I couldn't even feel that it was myself screaming, it was just the scream and the feelings it gave me that made me guess it was me. I was surprised that there wasn't any people knocking on my door wondering what was going on. Or maybe they did, I just didn't even notice. It was Friday now and I breathed some kind of a relief because I wasn't made to see... him and I could be for myself and just try to handle my usual breakdown as best as I could. But then something clicked for me. I couldn't keep up with this forever. I wasn't going to go around like a zombie, trying – and failing – with trying to convince people I was okay. Because of course I wasn't and everybody knew it.

"Okay Bella. Try to keep yourself together, okay?" I whispered to myself and I almost expected my voice to sound hoarse because I hadn't used it for four days, but it sounded the same as usual except that it cracked on three places while trying to say only that. I knew then, and I knew for sure that I couldn't keep up with this. My sobs that made me shake at night, haunting images, my family's worried looks, the hole in my chest. I couldn't do this forever, could I? Not even for Alice could I make something right, all I did lead to something bad and people ending up hurt. What was wrong with me?

Then suddenly, everything was clear. I knew what I had to do and that even though it wouldn't help much, it was the only thing I could do right now. The haunting images, my breakdowns, the hole in my chest, everything would still haunt me forever but this was the only thing to do. The only solution. I needed to talk to Alice and that now. I shot up from my place in the corner of my old room, walked out to the toilet and splashed water in my face. When I looked back at my image in the mirror all I saw was someone who had died and got their heart broken. This couldn't continue. I ran and threw myself out of the window. This was it, a new turning point. Hopefully. I seemed to move as if on autopilot and the trip to the Cullen house all went in a blur. Then I stopped dead in my tracks. What if Tanya and Edward was there? I didn't dislike Tanya or anything, it was just that I saw her making out with the one person I've ever loved in that way. As soon as I wanted to turn around Esme and Carlisle stood before me.

"Bella!" Esme breathed and hugged me tight. I couldn't help but inhaling her wonderful scent and hug her back. She stepped aside and Carlisle gave me a light hug while whispering: "Everyone have missed you." Then Esme gasped.

"Look at you! What happened?" I didn't answer I just shook my head no. I didn't want to talk about it and I could see by the look she had that she understood. Her face was still twisted in concern though and she was just about to say something when Alice burst out through the front door.

"Okay, me and Bella need to talk. Inside, please!" her face was twisted in pain and horror and Carlisle and Esme left us with an concerned look backwards.

"Bella!" She rushed to my side and I was in a big hug before I knew it. My arms felt numb and as if I couldn't move them so I didn't respond to her touch. She backed away quickly, eying me carefully.

"Bella, what is it? I thought it was bad, but this bad?" Her worried face made me want to cry once more but I held it in. I needed to be strong. Not only for myself but for my family too. What was I supposed to say to her? How would she react? Was she going to be mad at me? What about the others? Would they be mad at me? Would Edward even care? If I hadn't seen what happened between him and Tanya, I would say he did care. But now, now he didn't even look at me or speak to me. No, he didn't care and that hurt more than anything. To know that the person you love doesn't care and doesn't care of what you do. It made me feel thrown away like trash.

"Bella, I need you to tell me why you came here. I know that you wouldn't show up here without something important." Alice's voice brought me back to the present and I could only look at her. Once again my mind felt blank to what I needed to do. What I needed to say. Then suddenly her eyes got dim and unfocused and I knew she had a vision. Was it about me? She seemed to grab after something without success and her small body started to shake. What was happening?

"NO!" Her voice rang like ice through the forest and I couldn't help but to cringe back. She was beside me in an instant, shaking me violently.

"Bella what are you doing? You can't do this to us!" her voice was desperate, pleading. What was I supposed to do? I answered with my most honest answer. "It's the only way Alice", I whispered with no volume in my voice.

"No Bella! There has to be another way! You can't do this to us! You can't do this to me!" I felt myself stagger but then I remembered. It couldn't be in another way either. Then Jasper ran out. His face was anything but happy and I could just guess that it was because of the emotions Alice radiated. He ran to her in an instant and had his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her.

"Alice calm down honey. Please just calm down", he tried to hush her. I just stood there without knowing what to do while I watched the one thing I couldn't get. Love.

"Alice, I need to do this", I whispered, not knowing what to do to make her stop freaking out.

"Why? Why Bella?" her voice was barely above a whisper and I wouldn't of heard it if I wasn't a newborn vampire. Her face was twisted in pain and hurt and I wanted nothing but to run up to her and hug her. But then I knew my will would shatter and I wouldn't handle what I was doing right now. I still had the same words to deliver and it felt like such an bad excuse. "I need this Alice, you know I do." Now had Rosalie and Emmett also joined us. Emmett looked like a sad teddy bear and I just wanted to run into his strong arms and hug him. But once again I didn't. Rosalie was looking at me with understanding eyes and I even got a small smile from her. She did care I realized then and I was happy to know that, but it still didn't change anything. They both looked around, taking in the scene that was played in front of them. They didn't seem happy at all, but who wouldn't when Alice was looking like she did? Esme and Carlisle was also on their way to us and I could hear Esme gasp at the scene of Alice. She looked like she was about to cry any second now and I really didn't want her to look like that. I wanted her to be that wonderful mother with a warm smile on her face each time you looked at her. Carlisle seemed to had gotten into shock and was just looking in front of him, not seeing anything. Then Tanya walked out. I thought I would have felt hate when I looked at her but I didn't feel anything at all. I didn't hate her and I knew that I couldn't because I didn't even know her. I bet she was really nice it was just something that made us not talk and that something was running out he too right behind her. Tanya only looked shocked at everyone who was there and I couldn't blame her. The sight was the one... of pure sorrow. _His _face was... something I couldn't read and as soon as I saw that he was coming out I looked down at the ground.

"What is going on?" Esme asked worried. She didn't know a thing and now I would just have to hurt her even more.

"B-Bella", Alice stuttered. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I knew that it was now or never.

"I'm leaving", I said as I looked up, meeting Alice's horrified expression. I could hear gasps everywhere and 'NO's, I could even hear someone sobbing. I didn't dare looking up to meet their eyes but I knew that it was bad. "Why?" I could hear Esme trying to catch her breath. I finally met her eyes and couldn't help but flinch. Her eyes held so much hurt I didn't know what to do.

"I need this Esme, I need this", was the only thing leaving my mouth. They all started to ask me so many questions after that. Why and what they did wrong. I told them, they did nothing wrong but I needed to leave. I couldn't tell why though they probably knew why anyway. But I couldn't not with him there. All asked something except Tanya and Edward. And I was glad. I wouldn't stand answering something _he_ asked. But then my bad luck caught up with my good luck.

"Bella..." I heard that velvety voice say my name and it all got too much. I turned around on my heels and ran. They all called me to stay, to wait and to talk to me. I could still hear Esme's sobs ringing in my head haunting me. Then I could hear them behind me. They were following me. Why? I couldn't handle all of this, not now, not ever. I just wanted to stop and let the hole in my chest take over but I couldn't risk that either because then I knew that they would make me stay with them. They shouted again and again for me to stay, to wait up. It was all of them, I could hear all of them running and I knew that Edward would soon catch up with me if I didn't run faster. I pushed myself even faster making distant between us in a few seconds. I turned so many times I didn't even know which direction I was running and I didn't even care I realized then. The only thing that mattered was to get away and that far away. Then I heard it. That velvet voice again.

"Bella, don't run any further!" He shouted and I could feel my temper boiling over. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I didn't want them to see me like this, dead. I turned around angrily.

"What? What do you want? Stop doing this to me, you're only hurting me further!" I couldn't help but snap and I could see their hurt in everyone of them. But then it changed in an instant and was replaced by horror.

"So the rumors are true. You've created a new bloodsucker. You know that it's against the treaty. You've broken it", said an unfamiliar voice.

_So what did you think about chapter 31?_

_Love,_

_Linn_


	33. Chapter 32 Old Times

**Chapter 32 – Old Times**

**BPOV**

_Previously: "So the rumors are true. You've created a new bloodsucker. You know that it's against the treaty. You've broken it", said an unfamiliar voice._

I turned around shocked, because now I could feel that sweet, sweet smell. It was even stronger now and I couldn't help to wrinkle my nose in disgust. There, a few feet away from me was something I didn't believe was supposed to exist. But once again, I did exist, right? It was wolves. No it was... werewolves! They were too big to be wolves so it was the only solution my mind could come up with as I tried to take it all in. They were six werewolves and one... man? He was the one who had spoken before and I slowly turned to look at him. As I did so I could hear myself gasp in shock. A dim memory tried to re-surface.

I knew him from somewhere... then it hit me, it was the night before me and Laura was going to Italy. I remember entering my room after I took a shower while Laura was sitting at the computer, looking at something while smiling... yes I think she smiled. I of course had wondered what she was looking at and as she said it was nothing, I immediately got curious trying to press her for more information. She had finally given up – still smiling – and had told me about a friend she met down in La Push while she and her mom was there, her mom doing some errand. They had immediately connected and had stayed tuned with emails to each other. He had told her that he knew me from when I was little when Laura mentioned that I was her best friend. He also told her that we hadn't been in touch ever since I stopped visiting Charlie on the summers. Then of course, she showed me what I needed. She showed me a picture of Jacob Black, my old childhood friend. As I looked at him now, I really was taken aback. On the photo he had been much less muscular and he had been having long hair, put in a ponytail. Otherwise he looked just the same, only now it seemed like he was ready to kill. But what was he doing with werewolves for crying out loud?

"Jake?" I asked stunned. My mind couldn't really accept that he was here, why he was glaring, why the wolves stood in a protective circle around him.

"What? Who are you?" Said my once best friend. His voice was filled with hate making me shiver slightly.

"Don't you recognize me?" I said hurt. I wanted him to recognize me, I needed it more than anything. He was someone that had been in my past before I got changed and now, here he was, standing right in front of me.

"You know a werewolf?" Both Alice and Edward hissed. I glanced back quickly and confirmed that neither one of my family members had nothing but fear and shock in their eyes.

"W-What... you are... you are...?" I couldn't help but to look at him with doubt in my eyes. Sure, he was surrounded by some kind of... wolves and Alice just confirmed that it was werewolves to me. But Jacob? Could he really be? I would of known when we were little, right?

"Well they're our enemy!" Alice shouted.

"But Jake can't be my enemy!" I cried in disbelief. My little piece of hope... gone. Why was he my enemy? Was it the rules of vampires and werewolves? Of course I had read books about werewolves too but as well as with the vampire genre, you never knew what was true or false. It had already been proved.

"Stop it!" Jacob shouted while his whole body shook. When no one said anything he seemed to relax.

"Now tell me. Who the hell are you? I don't know bloodsuckers", Jacob spat.

"B-bbut Jake...It's me. Bella." I heard myself stutter.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He hissed at me and everything he said seemed to hurt.

"Bella! Bella Swan." Was the only thing I said before giving up. He didn't know me! He didn't know what I even looked like! I was sure then that he had forgotten me, had forgotten our time together when we were little.

"No! You can't be Bella! She disappeared!" So he did remember me? Of course, maybe it was just because Charlie and Billy knew each other and he had to listen to their conversations sometimes...

"Yes! Yes I am!" I cried in response. He had to believe me, he just had to.

"Prove it!"

What was I supposed to do? Think Bella, think! But it wasn't that easy. I had forgotten so much of my human memory that I couldn't remember.

But memories so dim I couldn't believe it filled my head.

"We used to make mud pies when we were little", I said as low as a whisper.

"You can't trick me into that! You're a vampire and every kid in the world, vampire or not, have made mud pies when they were little!"

What now? And then it hit me. The hope once again lit, but I knew that this was my only chance, my only ace in the sleeve.

"Laura", I said even lower this time.

"What?" Jacob growled.

"Laura", I said a little bit louder and he seemed to hear.

"DO NOT TOUCH HER!" He shouted and his whole body shook as never before.

One big, black wolf beside him nudged him in the side, seemed to feel all his emotions and it also seemed as though Jacob tried to calm down, even though it seemed like he had a hard time. What had I done?

"What?" I said panicked and then a calm wave hit me and it seemed to hit everyone else. Jasper was leaned against a tree and he seemed to feel bad. It must be all these emotions. When I looked back at Jacob he just looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"Who ever you are: Do not touch her!"

"But Jake you don't und-"

"Yes I do so don't you dare tell me the opposite!" He shouted.

"Let her explain!" Edward shouted back.

I looked at him for nearly the first time since...that happened... his eyes – almost black – glared at Jacob almost as he tried to debate whether or not to kill him. I felt that I owed him for saying that but I just couldn't. I looked away, my heart aching like never before. Because now, he was talking about me. In a way, anyway and that was the first thing that proved he knew I was still there since... well, since Tanya came around.

Jacob seemed to debate with himself.

"I'll give you one minute. Bloodsucker", He finally said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm Bella and you know it Jake. Laura was my best friend. We had our group of friends back in Phoenix but I was too shy. Like I've always been," when I said the last part it looked like he had some kind of understanding in his eyes. But it quickly disappeared."to be so close to them as I was with Laura. So not long time ago she asked me to go on a vacation with her. I told her yes because I've never been traveling. Well not that far away, anyway. I took goodbye of my mother Renée and her new husband Phil. Charlie must of mentioned them huh?" I asked but he didn't reply. He only looked at me with an expressionless face.

I knew my time was short so I continued.

"The night before we would leave she told me about you." I pointed at him. "She told me about the trip to Forks. How she met you on First Beach and how you two came along really good." This hurt to tell. It reminded me of Edward and me. Before Tanya.

"She said that you two still e-mailed each other and that you two got pictures too, so I asked her to show me. And she did. That's why I recognize you now and that's why you have to believe me. Because it really is me, whether you like it or not. I just need you to believe that it's me, I need you to believe in me." His face was torn, he seemed to believe a part of what I said but he didn't want to listen with that ear. The black wolf suddenly ran into the woods and seconds later, a man in only shorts came back running. His face was expressionless as if keeping his emotions into check. He told us to wait and then he dragged Jacob with him in the woods once again. The other werewolves was staring at us and I could set everything I had on that they were glaring with as much hate as Jacob had before. What had he meant that the Cullens had broken the treaty? What treaty did he mean? I didn't dare ask Carlisle anything about it and the others all kept quiet. After another minute with everyone tense, both Jacob and the man returned. The man looked a bit pleased, but Jacob seemed to not like this at all. The man stepped forward, speaking instead of Jacob.

"Very well. We've come to a decision. If you are the Bella Swan, daughter to Charlie Swan, you have to prove it", he said, his voice almost demanding.

"How can I? I will try everything, I just want to prove who I am and to have you trust me", I whispered, knowing that it would be a hard thing proving that.

"As I said, we've come to a decision. You're going to do this 'test'. If you don't make it... it'll end badly for both you and all the other Cullens."

"And if I make it?"

"Then... we don't know. We need to think more about that later... if you can handle the test."

"So, what's the test then?" I asked nervously.

"You'll have to meet Laura." Wait, what? Was Laura here? Here in Forks? Why? My min was spinning, was I finally going to meet her again? But I couldn't could I? I was different now, different from the way I used to be. I wasn't Bella with brown eyes, wasn't the one who lost my balance while walking on a flat surface anymore. In fact, I hadn't even tripped once in my entire vampire life... she was sure to notice. After all, we had been friends since kindergarten.

"Won't she know... I'm different?"

"She will, but it won't be a problem. Trust me", the man said once again and I could see something in his eyes. Something I didn't know about Laura had happened. Something that maybe wasn't supposed to have happened or that it just was something that wasn't normal. I sighed, if what they said was true, I so badly wanted to see Laura. I just couldn't risk my family's safety to something I wanted. I couldn't do anything but nod.

"You're going down to the reservation together with Jake here. She's there."

"But she can't go down there, it's against the treaty. What are you going to do?" Emmett needed to ask suddenly. I turned around surprised by his voice and could see that he was in as much shock as everyone else, only he wanted to know everything when he didn't understand.

"There is no treaty anymore. You've broken it, remember? But don't you dare come on our land or we'll rip you into pieces", Jacob growled.

"But what about Bella? How is she supposed to make the test then?" Carlisle had collected himself and looked at both Jacob and the man with eyes that tried to hide every emotion he felt. He had gone into Dr. Carlisle Cullen and tried to act like a doctor in front of a unknown patient that may or may not had gotten good results on the tests that had been made.

"She's coming with us. Alone. No one is allowed to follow nor make her company." I could hear several intakes of breath at the same time and plenty of gasps. Surprisingly I was calm. I knew Laura, she would recognize me. What worried me was my family's safety. They could be in trouble because of my only existence and that was just something that I couldn't allow to happen to them. I was supposed to leave anyway, I told myself. It still hurt though, it still hurt to be separated from my now family and I couldn't help but to be overwhelmed by sadness.

"You can't do that! Y-You... what if she gets hurt?" This time it was Esme and I couldn't help but to try to send a silent thank you to her. I knew what she was saying was helpless against them but that showed that she cared. That she still cared about me even though this was all my fault.

"She won't. If she makes it but we can't promise anything else. After all, you've broken promises and that big ones," the man said and then he motioned for me to follow him. I did as I was told, not feeling my legs move, not feeling anything. I glanced back one last time and then we were surrounded by the threes. The wolves all followed me with their eyes and I couldn't help but to feel a little bit uncomfortable.

"By the way, I am Sam. Sam Ulley", the man that was named Sam said to me and gave me a quick glance before looking in front of him again. It was only he and Jacob who didn't stare at me, instead they ignored me as best as they could.

"Ooh, hi Sam", I couldn't help but to greet him even though I felt like an complete idiot. Suddenly, we were out of the woods and were standing in a rather big clearing with cars parked within a few feet.

"In the Rabit", Jacob said, still not looking at me while heading for one of the many cars. I couldn't do anything but to follow and we were soon on our way out to his house. I couldn't see the other cars after us so I guessed they had gone another direction or something. The silence in the car felt... almost creepy. I couldn't help but try to break it.

"Jacob I-" I didn't get any further as Jacob put up his hand.

"Please, I don't want to have a conversation with a bloodsucker that may or may not be my absolute best childhood friend. If you don't keep quiet, I'm going to do something I can come to regret later." The car fell silent then and I couldn't help but to feel hurt. He didn't want to talk to me. In a way, I did actually understand him but another part of me wanted to beg him to even say something, just a word to me.

As he parked the car in front of a red house, I couldn't help but to smile and wrinkle my nose at the same time. The house was lovely, something simple and really sweet and I felt like... like I knew this place from a distant time. And of course I did, I just couldn't remember it. I wrinkled my nose because the smell was even more stronger here. I couldn't help to try to hold my breath as much as possible. It smelt... dog. Jacob walked ahead of me, ignoring me and opened the door. The house wasn't quiet, I could feel another person's presence and I could also hear moving. Though most if it all, I could smell it. I could smell the rich smell of human blood. I knew I was able to control myself and that felt good. I didn't know if I had said yes to this if I wasn't sure I could.

"Jake is that you?" I could hear her! I could actually hear her! The voice I had missed so much, she was here, calling Jacob's name. My heart said run, my brain said stop. I was standing on the porch now, the light from the lamp lighting up my face. I could see her now, she was holding a bowl of some kind... a happy smile forming on her lips.

"I-" And then she took me in. I could hear the bowl shattering into pieces on the floor next to her but I wasn't moving. This was the moment I had dreaded and longed for. Would she understand? Would she accept me? Was she going to be happy about seeing me? Would she figure out I was a vampire?

"B-Bella"`Her voice stuttering while her voice held shock and I could see her eyes tearing up.

"Laura", I whispered back, not trusting my voice.

"Bella, is that really you?" at this, I couldn't help a laugh escape from my lips. It was almost not audible but Jacob heard me and shot me a look filled with hate.

"Yes Laura, it really is me." I couldn't help my smile this time and I felt myself grinning from ear to ear stupidly. Because my heart wasn't aching as much as it did before, I knew she had filled some of the holes in it and I knew that she had helped me on the way of not being a total zombie for ever. Because I had her here, right in front of me.

"Bella!" She shouted and she ran straight for me. I couldn't help but run to her too, past a surprised Jacob and into her arms.

"Laura, I've missed you so much!" I whispered as I felt myself shake of my own sobs.

"I've missed you too, you can't believe how worried I was! I- autch Bella, that hurts!" I could feel my panic rising as soon as she said those last words. Before I even had time to react, to say that I was sorry, Jacob had thrown me away and when I looked up again, he was standing in a protective position between Laura and me.

"What have you done to her?" He growled to me.

"Jacob, she did nothing!" Laura tried to sooth him by putting a hand on his arm but he shrugged it off. I didn't say anything, only watched. If I said anything, I could say the wrong thing and maybe he would forbid Laura to see me.

"I said, what did you do to her?" Still I held quiet. I wasn't risking this and not in front of a werewolf.

"Answer me, or I'll do something to you worse than anything you've ever experienced. I knew this was a bad thing, I shouldn't of agreed to this. This is all Sam's fault!" He growled once again, the last part only a whisper. I could see him shake now. His whole frame shook and I didn't know what that meant but I knew it meant no good, that I caught. Whenever Jacob seemed to be upset, he would do that until someone calmed him down. What would happen if someone didn't? I couldn't help asking myself.

"I did nothing wrong and you know it! And don't go all that 'or I'll do something to you worse than anything you've ever experienced' you don't scare me Jacob", I couldn't help myself to say and as soon as it was out, I regretted it. He was shaking more than ever now and my instincts told me to run. Run and that fast. Suddenly Laura's voice was heard and she was speaking to me now.

"Bella, don't do anything to upset him! You don't know anything!" She cried, her voice full of panic. But I knew. Of course I knew only she didn't know. I knew Jacob was a werewolf but she didn't know I was a vampire. Did werewolves phase when they were upset? Seemed likely as I had never seen a person shake that violently as he did in that moment. I met his eyes and couldn't help but to grit my teeth at him. This was it, he was boiling over in anger. If I had hoped he would make himself known as a werewolf to Laura, I was wrong. I had thought he would change into what he really was in that instant. But he didn't. Instead I could see a fist coming right for my face and was so shocked by it that I just had enough time to take the hand who was coming from my face, in my hand and push it back. I'll admit it, he was very strong and it took all of my strength to push that hand that wanted to land on my face, away. I had never guessed werewolves were so strong, but I guess now I knew that they could defeat vampires. His punch seemed to be all the strength he had and if I hadn't been a newborn with my senses still more sensitive than an older vampire, I would have gotten that punch right in the face, I knew that for sure.

"Jacob, you know I am a newborn. I'm stronger than you'll ever be", I whispered. I needed him to not try and hurt me again. I didn't want that, he had been my best friend and I didn't want to be his enemy, even though he seemed to want to be. With all his heart. His eyes looked expressionless as I saw how he went to stand next to Laura, still in that defensive position.

"H-How... Bella how could you?" Laura gasped as soon as her shock was over and she realized what had really happened. I didn't know what to say, she obviously knew about werewolves as she warned me about Jacob before he phased. But did she know about vampires? And if so, would she hate me? All werewolves seemed to and I didn't know if I could stand being hated of my best friend. It felt like my heart was really pounding and it took everything I had to not run for the door. I only stood there, looking at Laura with pleading eyes. Trying with only eye contact to make her understand. To make her understand what had actually really happened and that she would accept it. That she would accept me for who I was and who I had become since she last saw me. It felt strange to say it like that because in some kind of way, it felt like I had always been vampire and that I... actually was meant to be it too. Sometimes things was so much easier and other times it was so much harder. Laura still looked at me, expecting an answer. What was I supposed to say 'Ooh, hey Laura, forgot to tell you but I'm a vampire and a newborn vampire too so I'm much stronger... it was quite easy to take Jacob down.' Didn't think so. All three of us stood still, waiting for one another to speak or just make a move. I could feel both their heartbeats, both of them quicker than normal. Laura's out of fear I guessed.

"Where are the others, I thought they would watch every step I took?" I finally broke the silence as it began to be really awkward and tense.

"They trust you to not hurt or do anything to anyone here. We're meeting them when the time is to come", Jacob said, his eyes expressionless. I wish Edward was here to tell me what he was thinking... no! I didn't wish Edward to be here, he just couldn't. That would hurt far too much and I knew that I would regret my decision to leave, even though he still was with Tanya.

"Bella couldn't nor wouldn't hurt anyone, right Bella?" Laura's voice broke the silence.

"Ooh, of course she could. Isn't that right Bella?" Jacob glared at me now and I knew that I wasn't supposed to lie now, how much I even wanted it. I didn't want Laura to know I was capable to kill.

"Yes, but I wouldn't. I would never do something like that!"

"And how do you know that? It would be so easy for you to slip. Just one tiny bit and someone could get hurt." I knew that what Jacob was saying was the truth, but sometimes the truth hurt more than the lie and I knew for a fact that I could. I could slip, I could make the wrong move even though it felt like I was capable to keep my need for blood into check. What if I hurt someone? What if I hurt Laura? I couldn't live with myself if that happened, I knew that but I couldn't ignore her either, she was my best friend.

"What do you mean about that Jake? Bella would never hurt someone! Right? What you said was wrong, it doesn't mean anything!" Her voice two octaves higher than usual, Laura looked at me with pleading eyes. She wanted to wake up, to not be in this nightmare where her best friend could hurt or even kill.

"He's right Laura. As much as I don't want to, I can hurt someone. Someone I love", my voice wasn't more than a whisper but I knew she could hear me. Perfectly clear.

"Who are you and where is the Bella I knew? Bella would never say something like this! You've changed, you don't look the same, your eyes has changed color, you speak more... in a different way, you don't exactly look the way you used to do. But I know it's you. But what has happened? I recognize you but in a way, you're a stranger to me too. Explain, please!" I knew she deserved to know, but I also knew that it could make our friendship shatter into pieces and she was the only one holding me here still. I could choose to walk away now, without another word and risk the Cullens being hurt. Or I could explain. I could explain what happened and beg her to understand. To try to make her understand and to forgive me. Forgive me for leaving her without telling anything and hope she wouldn't hate me.

"C'mon. Tell her what you are Bella." Jacob's voice was... amused I could tell and I wanted nothing more than to make him shut up, but I knew it would upset the both of them and the other werewolves too.

"I-I I'm a-"

"Spit it out!"

"I'm a vampire", I whispered at last looking out through the window in defeat. I could hear her gasp then and I prepared for the yelling, the time she would say that she hated me and never wanted to see me ever again.

"Y-You're a-a v-vampire?" she said, her voice trembling terribly and I dared to steal a quick glance at her. Her face was... unreadable and I found myself biting my bottom lip, preparing for the doom.

"Yes."

"But vampires... They're... They're... they're your worst enemy!" She turned to Jacob now, panic visible in both voice and face. I had a gut feeling that before I told her, she knew about vampires and that her liking of them wasn't too big. She would definitely hate me now. I couldn't help but to despise Jacob in that moment. Why was he supposed to be a wolf and have me as his sworn enemy? How did even wolves and vampires become enemies in the first place?

"I know", Jacob growled quietly.

"You can't hurt her! What am I supposed to do?" Her voice was still two octaves high and I suppressed the instinct of covering my ears with my hands. "I-I..." Then she turned to me."And if you want me to believe you, do you care to explain to me how you became a v-vampire in the first place?" I looked her shocked, she wasn't in shock, she didn't truly hate me just yet and I got a chance to explain. If someone – especially my best friend – told me she was a vampire... wow I think I would laugh right in her face and say that I didn't believe her. Even though it seemed like Jacob had told her all about werewolves and vampires...

"Never mind me asking if you cared, you will explain! Take a seat!" Her voice demanding, she pointed to the couch in the TV room. I knew it was no idea to try to say anything against her and went to take a seat on the right end of the couch while the other two sat in front of me in two easy chairs. The silence that followed was something I would never forget. Laura only looked at me, taking me in I guessed and Jacob looked straight ahead, not wanting to meet anyone's eyes. This was it, it was now I was supposed to tell her but no words left my mouth as I opened it. I closed it and opened it again. Nothing. Just silence even though I tried my hardest to even say something, just a word or a sound. I could notice her starting to get impatient with me and she titled her head to the side, trying to not say something.

"I-I don't know what to say", I managed finally, because for a fact, I didn't.

"Then tell me from the very beginning. What happened when we were in Volterra?" Her face was dead serious now and I felt myself gulp. Would I hurt the Cullens if I told her with Jacob here? I bet I would, but then, I had promised to tell them the truth and I couldn't lie to Laura, could I? No, I would tell her and I would be one hundred percent honest with her. She needed to know.

So I told her. Everything from when I walked home that day, finding how boring it was and taking the cab out of town for reading. At this I could almost see that she was about to do an eye roll but tried as hard as possible to not disturb me. I told her about walking into the woods, hearing something, panicking and then the sharp pain. I didn't get into detail because I didn't want her to know how much pain I had been in. I told her that I finally woke up to see the world in a different way, a way I had never seen the world before. I told her about how it was to meet the Cullens for the first time, how nice they were and protective of me. That I could feel a kind of bond with them. That they explained to me what I was and everything that needed to be explained for me. How I could live if I wanted to, living on the blood of animals or hunting humans. Told her that they offered me to stay with them and how grateful I was to them because I knew I couldn't go home how much I even wanted to. I explained how worried I had been for her but knowing I couldn't return and I told her about the Volturi. Another thing why I hadn't gone back inside to talk to her, to see her. I told her about arriving at the house, how I had become welcomed with such open arms full of love and the arrival of Edward. It hurt, it hurt so much but I told myself that it was for the best. That I had told Laura, Jacob and all the other wolves to tell them the truth.

I told them about finding my dad's old house, going to school again, everything. Except one. One thing I absolutely didn't tell them. My feelings for Edward. I could never confess for them that I loved him, it was something I couldn't handle without breaking into sobs and start rocking back and forth right there on the leather couch. When I was finally done, they looked at me as if I was going nuts or even worse. I couldn't actually blame them, everything that had happened to me... happened in so short amount of time and it sounded so bizarre to tell them about it. As if I was reading from a book and just looked through the summary. If it was so, what category would I put my life in? It felt strange, everything that had happened to me lately was... not possible, not no one believed was true. Fiction, fantasy, I don't know. The only thing I knew was that I never believed my life would turn out this way. I hadn't any future plans before, sure I loved to read and took the advanced program in Phoenix, but that didn't make me know what I would like to do in the future. While I remembered that, a thought came to mind too. What if I had stayed human? What would I have been then? What would I work with? Would I find true love? No, I wouldn't because my love belonged to Edward even though he didn't want it. Even though he had broken my heart, my love was still his and it would be. Forever.

"Wow, Bella, I don't know what to say", Laura whispered. Then she seemed to remember something, making her think hard and making her frown.

"Which one's Edward? What does he look like?" Not a question I wanted to answer.

"He has bronze tousled hair, high cheekbones, quite muscular..." I trailed off, not wanting to continue because then I would add things as gorgeous, handsome, breathtaking, beautiful, Greek God-like, etc. My heart stung even now, only imagining his face in my head, remember how he looks, every thing about him that was sometimes written clearly in his face and most of all eyes.

"He was the one in Volterra", I heard Laura whisper then. What? What was she talking about? Did she see him that day in the cab? That day when our eyes locket for the first time? I thought she didn't, she had been distracted by telling me there was someone interested in me, if I did remember it correctly...

"When you were... gone, he just showed up... as if he really knew you were gone", Laura's voice wasn't a whisper anymore, it was thoughtful. But what she said made no sense. What did she mean? Had she met Edward?

"Laura, please explain."

"When I was... looking for you, days after you disappeared, he... came", she whispered and then took a log steady breath to calm herself. "He... asked for you and everything. Then he said 'I'm someone she doesn't know' or something like that. And then he walked away." Had Edward searched for me? Had he gone, trying to find me? The thought of that made my heart swell even though I tried to tell it it was nothing. He probably only did it because he had seen me in Alice's vision or something. But I still couldn't stop thinking about it, what was wrong with me? The room fell silent and I actually lost where I was for a while. All my thoughts swirled around all that had happened for the last hour or so and of course... Edward. I was back before neither Laura nor Jacob caught me with it but my mind had gone in an amazingly high speed I couldn't actually believe it myself. Images, memories, everything flashing before my mind in an instant.

"Laura tell me what happened. Please, I need to know", I said, knowing that the truth wasn't sweet. Not at all. The things she would tell me was reality and I had to face it. Her face turned into a mask, trying to not show any emotions at all after I said that but it made me feel even worse. That bad?

"Bella, I don't know... maybe there isn't such a good time telling you."

"Laura, I need to know", I pleaded, trying to change her mind.

"After you disappeared... it was a though time. I tried to do everything to find you. I called the police in Volterra and they were out looking for you with tracking dogs. They found nothing. They also tried to track the taxi driver who drove you there but ended up with no luck there either. They really did everything they could. Meanwhile I stayed at the hotel, not in the greatest of shapes if you may say so, and I tried to go on. I tried not to think too much about you because something in the back of my head told me, you weren't coming back and you weren't to be find. But I could still hope and I really did that. I needed to call your parents, tell them what had happened and call mine and also tell them what happened. It was one of the worst nights of my life. I was talking on the phone for hours, not wanting to. I just wanted to sleep but I knew I couldn't. I talked to your parents, my parents, the police from Volterra and much more. Now the memory of that night is itched to my head... I was in Volterra for a couple of days more, the police wanted to ask questions etc. etc. When I finally got home, I couldn't bare look anyone in the eyes. It was my fault you were gone, I had let you go without me making sure you were okay."

"Laura it wasn't you-"

"Please Bella, let me continue." her voice broke twice and I could tell that she was about to cry. I couldn't do anything but keep quiet and Jacob put an arm around her to support her."When I finally came home everyone were going crazy. My parents met me at the airport, questioning me the whole time back to the house where the police were waiting to question me again. They thought that maybe you had gone back to Phoenix but was hiding. They wanted to know possible places and why you may have left. I already knew you wouldn't do something like that so I tried to tell them, they didn't listen and I got mad. I was so tired of everything and I missed you so much. I locked myself in in my room, ignoring the calls and banging on my door. I knew it wasn't right, I just couldn't handle everything by then. It had gone to be too much. I couldn't face your parents either. Charlie came flying down and spent some time in one of the hotels, trying to help, trying to calm Renée down and trying to understand. They talked to me, telling me it wasn't my fault and that they too understood that you wasn't running away. Those weeks were the worst in my life and I just needed to get away from there. The police, all the questions, everyone at school, my parents and even yours. I couldn't look at them without knowing that you were missing and that it was on a trip with me you went missing. So I took an early weekend break and decided to call Jake. He said I was more than welcome and... well, now I'm here." she finished while smiling at Jacob. I could almost tell they were together, I would have bet anything on it but it was one thing that bothered me, never leaving my mind and got me confused. It was... against everything I had learned the past weeks and it made no sense to me.

"How do you know?" the thing that bothered me the most. How did Laura know about werewolves and vampires? No human was supposed to know the existence of neither kind. Even though she and Jacob were together, didn't it still hold on to that? Or was it different if you were together? Could you tell the person then?

"Know what?" She asked confused.

"About... our kind and their kind. Because... humans isn't supposed to know... right?"

"Bella... I-" She cut herself off and looked desperately to Jacob to give her some help. What was going on? Was it something she wasn't supposed to tell me? I nearly got mad at Jacob. Did she need his permission to tell me something? She always trusted me and told me everything before. Who was he to tell her what she could and couldn't do?

"Laura", he sighed deeply as if trying to debate with himself.

"Please, let me just tell her. I just... don't keep secrets from her. Or something like this."

"Sam won't be happy you know that." ooh, so now it was Sam who made her decisions? Ugh, I didn't get anything! But when I saw Jacob nod in approval, I drew a big intake of breath in relief. But what was to come next made me as clueless as I had ever been and made my thoughts swirl inside my head like crazy.

"He imprinted on me", was the only thing she said and 'imprinted' was the word that made me so clueless, that made my thoughts to swirl. Because I didn't know what it meant, didn't know the meaning behind it.

"W-what? He did what?"

"He-" she started to say but got interrupted by Jacob.

"Laura, she doesn't know what it means", he explained and then turned to me."It's something... we do. We who have gone through the transformation."

"Everyone?"

"No... not everyone."

"Then what is imprinting?" I asked, starting to get impatient.

"It's... like falling in love but much more powerful. When you meet the one, it's not gravity holding you here anymore, it's her. You can put everything down for her, just to make her happy. Be everything. A brother, a best friend or a lover. You'll be what she needs and wants." when he finished he took Laura's hand in his and smiled a smile full of love. I couldn't help but to flinch and at the same time I was stunned. Was it really something like that existing? To... just fall in love like that and do anything for her, anything she needed. It sounded like something that didn't exist. Something that wasn't possible, but the evidence was right before me. Jacob's eyes on Laura, as if he saw the sun for the first time and filled with love. Laura who looked back with the same emotions crystal clear in her eyes and a big smile on her lips. To hear that she had found happiness made me full of happiness for her. She was happy, Jacob was what she needed and he would always be there for her. Wasn't it that he said? He would be anything for her? Then I just presumed he would always be there, but it seemed most unlikely he would ever let her down. He was what she needed, I could see that now. But in the same time, it hurt more than ever. Because they had love and my heart was broken. Only by looking at them I could feel my chest hurt but at the same time I knew I wanted to see her happy, wanted to see her be loved. And at the same time I realized another thing. I wanted Edward to be happy. If he didn't love me, it was nothing I could do. The only thing I could do was to be there for him. Be there for him like the friend he deserved, even though I knew I could never get over my feelings for him. I also knew that from now on, I would make friends with Tanya, try to make things right. I knew that every second of it would hurt me, but I also knew it was the only thing I could do. I couldn't leave my family, it would hurt me too much now and now that I knew that Laura had the opportunity to be here too... and that I could meet her. Another thing making me stay and I knew that it was that who had changed my decision.

"So... how long are you staying?" I couldn't help but ask Laura, because what if she would go away and never return? What if I never got to see her again?

"I'll leave by Sunday, but I'm going to come her twice a month on the weekends. Then I think I'll be able to talk my parents into letting me spend Christmas here..." I couldn't help my wide smile now and I threw myself into her arms, just wanting to hug her, to really feel that she was real. That she was here with me, safe. She hugged me back tight and I knew that if I could cry, I would. The phone suddenly rang, making Jacob jump to his feet to answer it. Me and Laura only sat there, wrapped in our tight hug as if we were in our own happy bubble that no one could destroy. Or so I thought... When Jacob came back his face was impossible to read and I knew he hadn't good things with him.

"It's time. The whole pack are gathering for a council meeting to decide what happens now."

_Hey guys! Finally posting chapter 32, I really hope you liked it? It is the longest chapter so far I think. I know, I've said it before but it is actually! I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I had quiet a struggle with this chapter as I needed to rewrite a part of it. The things that turned up between Laura and Jake... I'm so sorry if you didn't like that but as this fan fiction does not follow the story line of the actual saga it can't be like that (as it is kinda of a rewrite, can you call it that?) and I'm sorry if you had a better solution. I thought this could be good, couldn't it? Please don't hate me! Let me know what you think about the chapter by leaving your every thought and opinion?_

_Love,_

_Linn _


End file.
